Big Brother
by animechick247
Summary: Side story of "Konohagakure's Unlikely Alliance". Watch Cloud Strife as he faces his most greatest challenge yet: siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you can tell, this is a side story to my most popular fanfics **_**Konohakagure's Unlikely Alliance**_**. I thought since it was so popular; why not make a side story? I don't know if this will be any good, but it's worth a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7. I do own Mikomi, Usagi and Yuri while Bakuto Masaki owns Bakuto, Myou and Taimat**

**WARNING! This story contains MANY spoilers that haven't been reviled in the main story, so if you don't like spoilers, then I recommend that you don't read this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone from Gaia knew about Cloud Strife. He was the one who saved the planet and defeated Sephiroth. He was a hero that out shined even the famous Ex-SOULDIER.

Everyone knew just about everything of our famous hero.

He had fans everywhere.

But what they didn't know is that he had two fans that were very important to him: his little brother and sister.

Now everyone would know that he would go under a different title besides _Hero_.

He was now referred to as:

Big Brother

* * *

**A/N: I know this was short, but it is an intro. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.**

**And please send in those reviews! If you love the main story, then surely you would love this one!**

**Please send them!**


	2. Daily Routine

Chapter 2: Daily Routine

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you liked this story so far. Here's chapter 2 for you.**

**Keep in mind that this story will take place farther into the main story, so if you don't like spoilers, then don't read this.**

**WARNING! This chapter is filled with spoilers, so do not read this if you do not like spoilers. And please don't flame me, I don't do good with flames, they're poison!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I do own Mikomi, Yuri and Usagi while Bakuto Masaki owns Bakuto, Taimat and Myou.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

Everyone has a certain way of starting their day.

Some people get up early so they can get ready for work, some get up so they can wake their children and get them ready for school, and others tend to do the random.

For Cloud, he fell into all three categories

* * *

Cloud always had a set routine for each world he stayed at.

When he was in Konoha, he would wake up, get dressed, try to wake up Naruto with bribes, fail to wake up Mikomi and have to use deadly methods, have breakfast, set up a body guard for his brother and sister in case the Akatsuki attacked, complete his missions that Tsunade gave him and come back home tired.

When he was in Edge, he would pretty much do the same except he would do deliveries instead of missions, and come back home tired to his brother and sister.

He would change his schedule from time to time, but the only thing that didn't change was the fact that he would always be tired when the day was done.

That much, he was certain of.

Today was no exception.

* * *

This week he was in Edge. And whenever he was in Edge, so were his siblings. Since he was their older brother now, he had a tendency to bring them with wherever he went. He didn't like to leave them alone and with the Akatsuki running around, he didn't like to be 5 feet away from them.

Turning his alarm clock off, he begrudgingly got out of his very warm bed.

Stretching out the kinks in his back, he went into his closet and pulled out his usual outfit for the day.

After that task was done, he went to his desk and checked over the deliveries that he had to do today. He had one package that needed to be sent to Kalm, two needed to go to Cosmos Canyon and one that needed to go to Junon.

Overall, he had a busy schedule and he needed to see if his sister would be able to handle some of them.

Speaking of his sister, he sighed as he thought about the impossible task of waking her up. She was like a bear in hibernation when it came to sleeping. She would not get up for anything at all, let alone a delivery.

Since he didn't want to deal with her just yet, he decided to wake up his brother first. He was a lot easier to wake up, just as long as you bribe him.

He stepped into his room and almost dripped when he went through the door. Junk was littered all over his floor, ranging from clothing to empty ramen bowels.

"Naruto, you better pick this room up" He said to himself.

After nearly falling into a pile of dirty clothes, he finally got to the boy's bed.

Naruto was snoring like a log and had his face into his pillow.

Cloud always wondered how he was able to breathe like that.

He touched his back and started to gently shake him.

"Naruto" he said quietly. "It's time to get up"

Naruto groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes, Ni-san" he mumbled.

Cloud tried to suppress a smirk.

"Sorry, buddy, but I have a lot of deliveries today and I don't want to leave alone in the bar"

Naruto put the pillow over his head.

"I'm not a little kid, Ni-san. I can stay home by myself"

"Oh, and you sneaking into the booze cabinet while I was gone last time is being old enough? Come on, it's time to get up"

"I don't wanna" the boy whined.

Cloud sighed. Time for plan B.

"If you do, I'll give you a ride on my bike"

That got him to get up.

Naruto shot up like a rocket and looked at his brother.

"Really?! You mean you'd take me for a really long ride and do all these kinds of tricks?"

If there was one thing that Naruto loved about staying in Edge, it was the fact that he would get rides from his older brother.

Cloud smirked.

"Yep, and when I'm done with my deliveries, we can go out for ramen. But you need to get up and get dressed"

Naruto jumped out of bed and pulled an outfit from his closet.

"I'll be down in five minutes! Don't leave without me!"

"I won't, and clean this room while you're at it. I don't want to trip over dirty laundry again"

"You got it Ni-san!"

He left him so he could get dressed and looked at the room across from his brother's: Mikomi's room.

Just thinking about waking his sister up sent shivers down his spine. His sister could be really sweet, but she was a real crab in the morning.

Bracing for the onslaught that was about to happen, he slowly opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

Her room was clean, unlike Naruto's. he could get to her bed without tripping over anything.

Mikomi was fast asleep with Nanaki and Cat Sith sleeping on her bed. The two of them loved to sleep with her for some reason.

Reaching to her bed, he saw that she had her face buried into her pillow.

"_Seriously" _he thought. _"How can they breathe like that?"_

He nudged her softly to wake her up.

"Mikomi, it's time to get up"

Like Naruto, she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Leave me alone, Ni-san" she grumbled.

Nanaki and Cat Sith were woken up.

"You might want to be careful" Nanaki said. "She's been really crabby lately"

"Yeah, I think Yuri said she's PMSing or something" Cat Sith added.

Cloud made a face.

"I did not need to hear that from you two"

"Hey, we're just giving you the heads up; you know how she's like when it's that time of month"

Cloud waved has hand frantically.

"Stop talking about that! I don't need to hear about how my sister's body functions every month"

Nanaki just shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your funeral"

He jumped off with Cat Sith in tow and headed down for breakfast.

Cloud sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"This is not how I want to start my day" he said to himself.

He shook Mikomi again.

"Come on, sis. It's time to get up"

Mikomi opened a sleepy eye at him.

"Why do I have to get up? It's only 6:30. It's too early"

"I have a few deliveries that I need your help with so you need to get up"

"You're throwing all of your dirty work at me? Some brother you are"

"If you're living under this roof, you're going to help out. You don't pay the bills around here"

"True, but at least I get paid more than you do"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Why you"

Mikomi just closed her eyes.

"Good night, Ni-san. Have fun making those deliveries"

She rolled over and went back to sleep.

Cloud just glared at his sister.

"That does it"

He pulled out a blare horn that he kept under her bed for situations like this.

"Rise and shine, Mikomi"

He put it to her ear and let it blast.

She let out a high pitched shriek and bolted up.

Her eyes were frantic until they landed on her brother.

"God damn it, Ni-san!"

She glared at her brother as he had an evil smirk on his face.

"It's time to get up. You have work to do"

Mikomi crossed her arms over her chest.

"After being woken up like that, I refuse to help you out. You can do your deliveries by yourself"

He looked at her side table and saw the keys to her motorcycle.

"you do that, and I'll take your bike away"

He grabbed the keys and dangled them.

"What'll it be? Your sleep or your bike?"

Mikomi thought for a moment then sighed.

"You suck sometimes, Ni-san"

She got out of bed and went to her closet to go change.

I'll be down in five minutes"

Cloud grinned victoriously.

"That's a good girl. Now don't go back to sleep, or else I'll wake you up worse than this time"

Mikomi just grumbled as she pulled a shirt out.

Cloud walked out and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Today wasn't so bad with waking up. He just wished it was like that all the time.

* * *

Breakfast was normal for once.

Cloud only had coffee while Naruto had bacon and eggs. The boy ate his food as if he hadn't had a meal in ages.

Cloud gave his brother a look.

"Chew your food, you're not an animal"

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Sorry, Ni-san. I just want to go riding"

"We'll go as soon and Mikomi comes down"

Said girl came down with a grumpy look on her face.

"Aww, is someone grumpy?" Naruto snickered.

Mikomi sent him a nasty look that made him cower.

"Give it u, Mikomi. You had to get up eventually" Cloud said.

She sent her older brother a nasty look as well.

"I know that, but I would have liked a few more hours of sleep, thank you very much"

She held her hand out to him.

"Just give me the list of deliveries I need to do so I can be on my way"

Cloud pulled out the list he made for her and handed it to her.

"Most of them are around town, but I there's one in Kalm. Try not to get into to trouble, will you?"

Mikomi took the paper from him and stashed into her pocket.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

She grabbed a piece of toast and her helmet.

"I'm off. I want to get this done so I can get some shut eye"

She kissed Naruto on the head and gave Cloud a hug.

"I'll see you later"

With that she left.

Naruto finished his breakfast and looked at his brother hopefully.

"Can we go now?"

He jumped in his seat.

Cloud finished his coffee.

"Yeah we can go"

"Yay!"

He jumped out of his seat and picked up his helmet.

"Hurry up, Ni-san! Let's go!"

Cloud sighed and picked up his keys.

Naruto was already on the bike by the time he got out.

"Hurry up, will you? Time is ticking!"

Cloud just ignored his brother and started up the engine.

"Alright, let's go"

Naruto was cheering when they went off.

* * *

"Thank you again for the delivery, Cloud"

They had just finished up their last stop in Junon.

The old woman that had her things delivered looked at Naruto.

"My, what a cute little boy. Is he a friend of yours?"

Cloud looked at Naruto as well to see him swinging his feet on the bike.

He smiled fondly.

"Yeah, he's my little brother"

The old woman looked surprised. Everyone in Gaia knew that Cloud Strife didn't have any siblings.

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother"

"Yep and a younger sister too"

"Oh my, I didn't know you had siblings"

"I adopted them a little while back, but I consider them as my real siblings"

The old woman smiled at him.

"You're doing a good thing for those children by giving them a family"

"Thanks"

Naruto bounced on his seat.

"Ni-san!"

"I got to go then. Call me the next time you need something delivered"

"I will, you take care of those children Cloud"

He waved goodbye and jumped on his bike.

"Are we done then?"

"We have one more stop, but we'll get something to eat on the way"

"Cool!"

They rode off to their next location, leaving a trail of dust.

* * *

Naruto ate his bento box with Cloud.

They finished their stop at Cosmos Canyon and now they were taking their lunch.

The boy finished eating his rice ball when he looked at his brother.

"Hey, Ni-san"

"What?"

"When do we have to go back to Konoha?"

Cloud just shrugged.

"Don't know, why?"

"I was just wondering so I can make my plans to train with pervy sage. I need to get stronger if I want to beat those Akastuki guys"

Cloud looked at his brother.

True, the Akastuki were after his brother and sister, but he didn't think a 13 year old boy should be fighting S-rank criminals.

"Don't worry about the Akatsuki. Yuri and I will take care of everything"

Naruto made a face.

"You shouldn't be fighting them because of me. They're after me, so I'll fight them"

"I don't want you fighting them, Naruto. These are very dangerous people. You could get killed"

"That doesn't scare me! I'm a ninja! I'm always facing death! Nee-chan would say the same thing!"

Cloud just sighed.

Every time he or Mikomi brought up about the Akastuki situation, it would always end in argument. They were just too stubborn to accept help from anyone. But it could have been from the fact that they had to raise each other by themselves and no one to help them besides Yuri.

He guessed that this would take some time to get used to. For now, he would just let it go and avoid the topic whenever he could.

Finishing up their bento's they went back to the bike and headed back home for the day.

* * *

At around dinner, Naruto was telling Tifa about their day.

That was how is always was.

If he wasn't talking, then Mikomi would tell about her day.

Speaking of Mikomi, she had just came back from her deliveries.

She put her helmet down and sat at the table.

"Hey, Mikomi. How was your day?" Tifa asked.

"Long" she replied tiredly.

She rested her head on the table.

"I swear, that customer kept changing his mind on what he wanted delivered. He couldn't make up his mind"

Cloud patted her on the back.

"Now you know how I feel"

She sent him a tired glare.

"I could have stayed in bed"

"You can sleep in tomorrow if it'll make you feel better"

She yawned.

"That's perfect"

She got up and went upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired"

She said good night and went to bed.

Naruto suppressed a yawn.

"Looks like Mikomi isn't the only one tired" Tifa said.

The boy started to doze off in his seat.

"Might as well take him to bed" Cloud said.

He picked him up and placed him on his back.

"Alright, Naruto. Time for bed"

Naruto just mumbled something as they went upstairs.

He was already asleep when they reached his bedroom.

Cloud carefully placed him on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

He ruffled his hair slightly.

"Sleep tight, Naruto"

The boy smiled in his sleep as Cloud left.

Cloud went to check on Mikomi to see how she was doing and saw her hanging off her bed and fast asleep.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"See you in the morning"

Mikomi grinned a little and fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

When Cloud got to bed, he was already out of it. Today was very tiring despite it being a few minor deliveries. Raising a brother and sister was difficult too. But it did pay off in the end. He just hoped that in the end, he could protect them from the Akatsuki. For now though, he wouldn't worry about that and just focus on his daily routine.

* * *

**A/N: Not bad for a side story so far? Let me know what you think and review.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Defend you

Chapter 3: Defend You

**A/N: Here we are in the next chapter in this installment. I hope you're looking forward to seeing Cloud get mad. I'm sure the title can explain why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7. I do own Mikomi, Usagi, and Yuri while Bakuto Masaki owns Bakuto, Taimat and Myou.**

**Warning! There will be some future characters in this chapter, so if you don't want to know who they are, then don't read this chapter!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cloud was pretty much out of it on the couch.

He spent the whole day training with Yuri and had to break up Naruto's latest fight with Sasuke.

Said blonde was sitting in a chair a little ways off with a huge bump on his head.

"_Ni-san's hand really hurts sometimes" _he thought.

The only way that Cloud could make Naruto stop fighting was a good whack in the head with his Buster Sword or a solid punch.

And to top it all off, he would put him in time out like he was a little kid.

Naruto pouted as he sat out in time out.

"_I can't believe Ni-san would do this. I'm 13, not 3! He only does this to embarrass me and stab my pride! He never does this with Nee-Chan, well…he sort of does worse, he grounds her. Maybe I don't have it so bad after all"_

He looked at his brother to see that he was out like a light.

A foxy grin appeared on his face.

"_Looks like his training with Yuri wore him off. Since he's asleep, then maybe I don't have to sit in time out"_

He slowly got up from his sleep and started to tip toe out of the living room.

"Don't even think about it" Cloud said without opening his eyes.

Naruto fell over anime style.

"AW, come on, Ni-san! How were you able to hear that?!"

Cloud cracked an eye open and looked at him.

"Having Mako run through your veins gives you an advantage. Now go back to your seat, you're still in time out"

Naruto grumbled and sat back down with a pout.

"You know, just because you're our older brother now doesn't mean you have to treat me like this. 3 year olds don't get time outs"

"Oh? And since when do 13 year olds fight with their teammates like they were 3? If you're going to act like I 3 year old, then you're going to be treated like one"

"That's not fair! It was all Sasuke's fault! He kept dissing me about my dream to become Hokage. He said I don't have what it takes!"

"Well, with the way that you're acting, he's right"

"What?!"

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep, he sat up and looked at his brother.

"You think being Hokage is all fun and games? A Hokage needs to be level headed and suddenly fight anyone who ticks him off. You can't be Hokage if you're fighting with Sasuke on a daily basis. You need to act more mature. No one wants a childish Hokage"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever. Like you know a Hokage can and can't do"

Cloud just lay back down.

"When you have Yuri for a Godmother, she tends to talk about random things. Being Hokage is one of them"

He closed his eyes to sleep again.

"Now you stay put and endure you're time out. You still have 15 minutes left"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

When he figured that his brother was asleep, he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Saw that"

* * *

Mikomi came back from and Anbu mission two hours later.

Naruto jumped from his seat and ran to his sister for a hug.

"Hi, Nee-chan! Welcome home!"

Mikomi didn't say anything and just hugged him in return.

Her fox mask was secured tightly over her face, so no one really saw her expression.

She looked at Cloud and waved at him.

Cloud found this odd.

She never waved at him when she came home from a mission. What made it even odder was that she didn't take her mask off, which she normally did when she came home.

Mikomi let Naruto go and went to head upstairs.

"Freeze" Cloud said.

Mikomi halted when she got to the first step.

Cloud got up from where he sat on the couch and walked over to her.

Mikomi kept her back to him the whole time.

"Turn around" he ordered.

She did as she was told and looked at him, but kept her head bowed.

Cloud lifted her chin with his finger and examined her for a moment.

Without warning, he gently took her mask off to reveal her face.

What he saw completely took him off guard.

His sister's normally bright green eyes were all blood shot and had tear streaks running down her face.

She had been crying.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Mikomi looked away from her brother and just shook her head.

"Nothing, it was just a long day"

"Don't lie to me. You don't cry so easily, so what happened?"

Mikomi just rubbed her eyes and gave him a stubborn look.

"Nothing, I just had a long day and I'm really tired. It that a crime? Am I not allowed to be tired?" She snapped.

Cloud glared at her .

"Don't get snippy with me"

"I'm not. Now could you please leave me alone so I can rest up?"

She stormed upstairs and slammed her door.

Naruto looked uneasy.

"Nee-chan is mad"

"I don't think mad is the right word" Cloud said. "I think she's upset"

Naruto looked at his brother.

"What would she be upset about?"

"That's what I would like to know"

He grabbed his Buster Sword that was leaned against the wall and strapped it to his back.

"I'll be back. I'm going to ask Myou what's going on"

"What should I do then?" Naruto asked.

"Just stay put. I shouldn't be gone for very long"

"What should I do about dinner?"

Cloud just raised his eyebrow at him.

"_Does he think about nothing but food?"_

"See if Bakuto will make something, if not, then you can order out. And don't order just ramen" he warned.

He remembered when he let Naruto order out, he ordered at least 70 bowls of ramen.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Ok. Just be careful, ok Ni-san?"

"I will, and you stay out of trouble"

"Fine"

Cloud walked outside to find Mikomi's loyal lieutenant .

* * *

It didn't take him long to track down the Hyuga.

Myou's blue hair made her stand out in the streets.

"Myou!"

He flagged her down as he went up to her.

They Hyuga gave him a soft smile.

"Hello, Cloud-san. What brings you here?"

Cloud didn't beat around the bush and just straight out told her what was on his mind.

"Mikomi came home crying today. Since she doesn't normally cry, I figured something was up and she won't tell me. Do you know what's going on?"

Myou's face grew sad.

She fiddled with her fingers in a Hinata manner.

"W-well…when we were doing our daily patrols, we passed by this drunk who recognized her and, um…said something to her"

"What did he say?"

Myou bit her lip as she looked at the ground.

"Well…he called her the you-know-what"

Cloud's blood ran cold.

He knew what you-know-what meant.

Jinchuriki.

That was a bad word to him and the rest of AVALANCHE. No one said that word unless they wanted to be punished.

He remembered the last time someone called his sister by that name.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Cloud sat by Ichiraku Ramen as they waited for their sister._

_Naruto's stomach growled loudly with hunger._

"_Ni-san, can't we just eat now? I'm starving"_

_Cloud gave him a look._

"_No. We're waiting for sis. She always waits for us, so we'll wait for her. It's only fair"_

"_Well being fair sucks. I'm hungry"_

"_Just suck it up"_

_Mikomi ran over to them._

_She waved her hand as she got closer._

"_Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"_

_As she got closer, she passed an old drunk who stuck his foot out and made her trip._

_She fell face first into the dirt._

_Cloud got up from his seat and quickly help her up._

"_You ok?"_

_She nodded but held her scraped arm._

_The drunk just gave her a dirty look._

"_Watch where you're going, you filthy Jinchuriki"_

_End Flashback_

Her face after that pained him greatly.

She was strong and never cried about anything, but when it came to that, she would just break down.

He remembered after words that she was sobbing and didn't want to eat her ramen.

His hand balled into a fist.

Someone was going to get hurt.

Myou looked at him uneasily.

"Cloud-san? Are you ok?"

His mako blue eyes were as cold as ice.

"Do you know where this asshole went?"

Myou thought for a moment.

"Last I saw, he was at the bar. He was wearing his Jonin outfit and he had red messy hair. I think he's still there"

"Thanks"

He walked off to the bar.

He cracked his knuckles as he went.

He didn't care how much trouble he was going to be in when was through with this guy, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered to him was that he needed to defend his little sister.

* * *

The bar was pretty much empty when he stepped in. The only people who were around were a couple of old drunks and what looked liked to be Tsunade passed out in one of the booths.

He spotted the red head right away.

He was sitting on one of the bar stools and did a few shots.

Cloud's jaw went rigid as he walked over to him.

This guy was going to wish that he didn't mess with his sister.

When he was right behind him, he swung him around in his seat until he faced him.

The drunk was surprised. He didn't remember moving.

He looked at Cloud and gave him a drunken smile.

"Hey, if it isn't the Jinchuriki's brother. How are ya doin?"

Cloud grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his seat.

"You and I need to have a little talk"

He dragged him outside and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Hey! What was that for?" the drunk slurred.

Cloud didn't pay any attention to it and just chewed him out.

"Rumor has it that you were picking on my sister"

The Drunk hiccupped.

"Me? Naw, I was just saying hi to her, that's all"

"What did you say to her?"

The drunk looked as if he was thinking for a moment.

"Let me see, um…Oh yeah! I said 'how're you doing, you filthy Jinchuriki'"

Cloud slammed him into the wall again.

"Hey, that hurt" the drunk whined.

Cloud didn't pay attention to his whining.

"Listen, you stuck up, drunken excuse for a ninja. Don't you ever that way about my sister, or even my brother for that matter. They have done nothing wrong to deserve to be treated like this. "

He let him go and watched as he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"If I ever hear that you were harassing my sister again, then you're going to be my next target dummy for training"

He started to walk away, but the drunk stopped him with his next comment.

"Why do you care so much for that monster?" he slurred.

"Why do you defend that abomination, know it caused this village so much trouble for this village?"

Cloud just gave him an icy glare.

"Because she's my sister. That's the only reason I need"

He left the drunk and went back home to see how Mikomi was doing.

* * *

Mikomi sat on her bed while she clutched Haruna to her chest.

(A/N: Haruna is a character that we'll see later on in the main story)

The little robot looked at her master sadly.

She still had tears running down her face.

Zack jumped up on the bed and nudged her with his nose.

"Don't cry, Mikomi. I'm sure that drunk didn't mean it"

Mikomi just shook her head.

"He meant it. Everyone in this village hates my brother and I. I don't see what they have to treat us this way when we did nothing wrong"

The wolf nuzzled his master.

"Don't say that. We don't hate you"

Haruna agreed.

"That's right. We love you very much. You're a good person and you've never done anything bad to anyone. Well...that is except on missions."

Mikomi gave them a weak smile.

"Thanks guys"

Someone suddenly knocked on her door.

"It's me" Cloud said. "Can I come in?"

When she said yes, the blonde came in.

He saw that she was still crying a tiny bit.

He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her.

"I heard about what happened today"

Mikomi looked away embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

She just held Haruna tighter.

"It's because I've dealt with it before and it was no big deal"

"Says the girl who is crying her eyes out"

Cloud rubbed her shoulder.

"Mikomi. I'm your older brother now. You need to tell these things. How am I going to protect you if you just hide things from me and cry in your room"

He gave her a soft smile.

"I don't want to see you cry like that. It makes me really sad. You don't want to see me sad, do you?"

Mikomi shook her head.

"Then let me see a smile"

She managed to give him a small smile.

"That's better"

He pulled her into a hug.

"Just remember that I'm here for you. Ok? I'll always look after you"

Mikomi hugged her brother in return.

"Thanks, Ni-san"

Zack pounced on them.

"Hey! I want a hug too!"

Haruna jumped into a group as well.

"Me too!"

They all laughed as they were in a pile.

* * *

Naruto poked his head through the door with an uneasy look on his face.

"Um… Ni-san?"

Cloud looked at his brother and knew that something bad had happened.

"What is it?"

"Um, I did what you said about ordering out for dinner and not to go crazy buying ramen"

"Ok"

"Well, I thought it would be cool if we had sushi for dinner, but I didn't know how many platters to get for everyone, and they only sell them by a dozen"

"Ok"

"Well, I asked for 12 of them, since I thought that would be enough to everyone, but I guess they only sell them in dozens"

Cloud didn't like where this was going.

"What are you trying to get at, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped a little.

"I might have accidently order 12 dozen platters of sushi"

Cloud's eyes bugged out.

He dashed downstairs to see the kitchen filled with takeout sushi.

"NARUTO!!!!!!"

Naruto gulped as he tried to run outside to hide.

Cloud grabbed him by the back of his collar and held him up to his eye level.

"What did I tell you about over doing it on take out?! Do you realize how much this probably cost?!"

Naruto waved his hands defensively.

"It's not like I used your cash or anything. Yuri gave me pervy sage's credit card and told me to use it for situations like this"

"Cloud held the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"You are such an idiot that it scares me"

Mikomi came downstairs and looked at all of the food that was in the kitchen.

She suddenly burst out laughing and fell to her knees.

Zack came down and laughed too when he saw everything.

"Aw man, we're going to be eating a lot of fish for a while" the wolf laughed.

Naruto laughed a little too when he saw his sister which turned into a nervous laugh when he saw his brother's stern look.

Cloud just sighed and let Naruto go.

It couldn't be helped that his brother was a natural idiot.

But at least he was able to make Mikomi smile.

Mikomi finally calmed herself down and got up.

"Hey, Ni-san. Let's have a big dinner tonight since we have all of this sushi"

Cloud just sighed, but agreed.

Zack ran up the stair and shouted out that they were having order out for dinner.

That was good news to everyone because that meant that Yuri wasn't cooking and meant they weren't going to be sick tonight.

Naruto started bringing the sushi platters to the dining room with Clouds help.

The blonde was about to go to the next room, when Mikomi hugged him from behind.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Ni-san"

Cloud gave her a small smile.

"It's like I said. I'm your big brother, I'll always look out for you"

Mikomi smiled at him and helped him bring the food into the dining room.

The rest of the night was spent eating the tons of sushi that Naruto bought them.

That night, Jiraiya went through his wallet and noticed that something was missing.

"Hey, where's my credit card?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Remember to send your reviews**

**Ja ne**


	4. BBQ Cookout!

Chapter 4: BBQ Cookout!

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I haven't been writing this story in a while, so here's a special for you. I'm sure the title can explain what is going to happen in this chapter. Hopefully, it won't make you too hungry, if so I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto. I do own Mikomi, Yuri and Usagi while Bakuto Masaki owns Bakuto, Taimat and Myou.**

**Thanks again for giving me the idea for this chapter Bakuto.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"Usagi Talking"

"_Aerith Talking"_

"**Taimat Talking"**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"You're putting way to much fuel into the grill!"

"Shut up. This is plenty"

"You're going to make the grill explode and ruin the food!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

Bakuto was arguing with Yuri as she set the lighter fuel into the grills.

* * *

It was summer in the village of Konoha and everyone was enjoying the warm weather.

Families were lighting off fireworks and friends were smashing watermelons with each other.

The Uzumaki family was no different.

Today they were having a huge Barbeque out in the front yard with Bakuto and Barret working at the grill.

Bakuto chewed Yuri out as she dumped the whole bottle of fuel into the grill and was about to lit a match.

"You idiot! You're going to blow the grill up and set the front yard on fire!"

Yuri just laughed as she pulled the sleeves of her blue Yukata up.

Since this was a festival of some kind, everyone was wearing a Yukata, or rather, a majority of the group was.

The only ones who wore their normal outfits were Vincent, Cloud, Reeve, Rufus, Jiraiya and Rude.

Everyone else wore festive robes that Myou was kind enough to make.

Mikomi wore a red one that had a giant fox on the back and had the tails wrapped around the sleeves and had a maroon sash tied around her waist.

Yuri wore a midnight blue one with silver doves on it and a powder blue sash.

Naruto had an orange one with the Konoha symbol on the back and a forest green sash.

Bakuto had a black one with a silver dragon on the back and a white sash.

Yugito had a purple one with a yellow cat on it and a red sash.

Tifa had a magenta one with cherry blossoms on it and a pick sash.

Marlene has a pink one with orange goldfish on it and gold sash.

Denzel had a grey one with swirls around it and a dark grey sash.

Barret had a plain dark grey one with a black sash.

Yuffie had a lime green one with shurikens on it and a lemon yellow sash.

Cid had a navy blue one and had a gray sash.

Myou had a periwinkle one with lotuses on it with a sky blue sash.

Elena had a yellow one with an orange sash.

Cissnei had a pink one with yellow stripes and a white sash.

Reno had a greenish-gray one with a dark green sash.

Tseng had a midnight purple one with a sliver sash.

Kyoko wore a similar one as her brother, only hers had a red dragon on the back with a red sash.

Zang had an off white one with a black sash.

Even the little robots wore Yukata's that looked like their owners.

Overall, everyone was wearing very colorful outfits that fit the mood for the season.

* * *

Yuri laughed at the look on Bakuto's face.

"Geez, Bakuto. You need to relax. A little fuel never hurt anyone"

"A little?! You poured the whole damn bottle out!"

He shoved her away from the grill.

"Just go bug Mikomi or something. Leave the cooking to Barret and I"

Yuri just laughed like an idiot as she was pushed away.

Cloud just had a dull look on his face as he watched his godmother.

He still shivered at the thought that he was related to this crazy woman now.

Mikomi patted her brother on the back.

"I know, Ni-san. Yuri scares me too"

He patted her head in return.

"I feel so bad that you had to deal with her longer than I had"

Naruto suddenly came out of nowhere and pounced on his older brother.

"Hey, Ni-san! Why aren't you wearing a Yukata?"

A tick mark appeared on Cloud's forehead as the younger blonde hung onto him like a monkey.

"Because they're too girly for me and I don't like dressing up"

"Aww, I bet Tifa would have liked to see you in one"

"Not happening"

Mikomi laughed as she saw her brothers arguing. It was like watching a comedy act.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakuto was swearing up a storm as he tried to figure out how to light the grill up without it exploding on him.

"God damn it, Yuri. I swear to god that I'm going to kill you one of these days"

Barret just patted him on the back with his arm.

"Don't worry, Kiddo. We'll just use a shield materia around the grill in case it blows up"

"That sounds like a plan"

He lit a match and held it over the grill.

"Alright, let's set this bad boy on fire"

He dropped the match and watched the flames that erupted from the grill.

Barret put the shield up just in time.

"Alright, now all we need is the food"

"I wonder what's taking Reno and Jiraiya so long?"

Just then, the two of them came with arms loaded with food.

"It's about time. What took you so long?"

"We had to grab every single bit of meat at the grocery store" Reno said.

"And Reno saw Ayame and he decided to talk to her for a bit" Jiraiya added.

"Hey! She was looking really cute in her Yukata and I just had to say hi!"

"Whatever"

Rufus just sighed at his bodyguard's idiotness.

Emily tugged on his jacket to grab his attention.

"Daddy, can I go play with Denzel and Marlene?"

He smirked at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"Of course you can. Just be careful, ok?"

"Ok"

The little girl ran off to play with the other kids while Rufus watched them play.

* * *

Yuri sighed as she sat down on one of the picnic tables.

"Man, the weather sure feels good today"

Myou nodded.

"Yeah and I'm so glad that everyone wore my Yukata's" She squealed.

She spotted Mikomi and tackled her.

"Oh! Captain Mikomi, you look so gorgeous in that Yukata!"

Mikomi patted her Lieutenant.

"Thanks, Myou. I like it a lot too"

The Hyuga just giggled as she hugged her captain.

Tifa and Yugito were grinning too as they admired their outfits.

"You sure do have a talent with fashion, Myou" Tifa said.

"You should be a fashion designer" Yugito added.

Myou was glowing with all of the positive attention.

* * *

Bakuto was busy setting the meat on the grill.

It seemed that Reno and Jiraiya had got over 20 dozen hotdogs, 25 dozen hamburger meat, 12 slabs of ribs, 15 steaks, 12 dozen chicken, 12 fish fillets and 5 dozen pork slabs.

"Geez, does the word carnivore come to mind?"

Barret just laughed as he placed a slab of ribs on his grill.

He was going to take care of the ribs, chicken and fish while Bakuto took care of everything else.

Bakuto planned on adding some of his special spices to the hamburgers, steaks and pork.

"Hope everyone is hungry" he muttered.

"Um…Bakuto Ni-san?"

He turned around to see Kyoko standing a little ways off, fiddling with her fingers.

"What's up, Kyoko?"

Kyoko blushed as she fiddled with her Yukata.

"Um… I was wondering if…Um…we could have some kabobs too?"

She shyly looked at her older brother to see what he would say.

Bakuto gave his younger sister a gentle smile.

"If you want some kabobs, then I'll make them just for you"

Kyoko's eyes lit up.

She ran over to her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Ni-san!"

"You're welcome. You look cute in your Yukata by the way"

Kyoko giggled as she twirled around.

"Thank you. Myou made it just like yours since I'm connected to dragons like you"

"I think it fits you perfectly"

Kyoko smiled before walking over to Elena and Cissnei.

* * *

While Bakuto and Barret were working on the food, Zack and Enkidu were watching the meat being cooked.

"Man, that streak looks really good" Zack said as he licked his lips (or muzzle in this case).

"Yeah, and those spices that Bakuto is putting on them is mouth watering" Enkidu added.

Both of their stomachs growled with hunger.

"Aw man, now I wished that I ate breakfast" Zack whined.

"It's your fault for getting too excited over today"

Zack glared at the green wolf.

"If wasn't starving right now, I would bite you"

"Like you can. You won't do it because Mikomi won't like it"

"Hey! Mikomi loves me more than she does you! I'm her pet, not you, so stop acting like she loves you more than me"

"I don't know. She seems to show me a lot of affection when I'm around her"

"That's bull! I'm her favorite and she shows me tons of love! I'll do whatever she asks of me!"

"Oh really? How can you prove that?"

"Just name anything that you'll think will make Mikomi happy and I'll do it. I show you just how loyal I am to my master"

"Really?"

He looked at the grill that the steaks were grilling on then looked at Zack.

"In that case, why don't you snag a steak for her? I heard she loves Ribs and steaks, so why don't you get one for her before they're all gone?"

Zack got a determined look on his face.

"You're on. I'll show you how much Mikomi means to me"

He snuck off to the grill while Enkidu smirked.

"Sucker"

* * *

Zack snuck around the grill with the skills that any ninja dog would posses (or wolf in this case).

He hid behind the grill that Bakuto was working on and watched at Bakuto went to grab some other spices for the steaks.

"_Now's my chance!"_

Fast as lightning, he jumped up and snatched the steak from the grill just as Bakuto turned around to put the spices on.

The dragon's face was puzzled when he realized that a steak was missing.

"What the? Where did that steak go?"

Zack held back a snicker as he slinked back over to his rival.

"There you go. I got a steak for Mikomi" he said with the steak still in his mouth.

Enkidu smirked.

"Wow, you really pulled it off. I'm impressed. Now I don't have to go through the trouble of getting my own steak"

"Huh?"

The green wolf snatched it from him and ran off with it.

"Thanks for the steak, Zack!"

Zack growled at him.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Heh ran after him and passed Bakuto.

He saw the two wolves chasing each other with a steak in one of their mouths.

"You little thief's! Give that back!"

He ran after them, while Zack and Enkidu snatched the steak from each other.

"That's my steak!" Zack yelled as he yanked it from the green wolf's mouth.

He ran towards Mikomi at full speed.

"Mikomi! I got a steak for you!"

Mikomi turned to the noise and saw Zack coming towards her with a steak in his mouth.

"What the?"

Enkidu yanked it from him and ran in the opposite direction.

"Give that back!"

Zack got a hold of the other end of the steak and tugged it away from his rival.

Enkidu growled and tugged it back to him.

It was like a tug of war between the two wolves and the streak was the prize.

Nanaki got in between them and tried to stop the fight.

"Cut it out you two! This is supposed to be a fun day, don't ruin it"

Mikomi ran up to them and tried to pull Zack away.

"Knock it off, Zack!"

The wolf didn't listen to her and just kept tugging at the steak.

Bakuto waved his tongs around in an angry sort of manner.

"You little snots! That was supposed to be for dinner! How dare you steal one of my streaks?!"

The two wolves kept playing tug of war with the piece of meat. No one was letting up and they just kept tugging harder.

Mikomi tried to pull Zack away, but she just ended up landing on her butt.

Cloud came over and grabbed his best friend by the scruff of the neck and yanked him hard.

Zack yelped and let go of the steak.

Enkidu grinned in triumph and went to run off with it, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Bakuto.

He dropped the steak and had his ears back.

"Uh….."

"You mutts are in BIG trouble!" he growled.

Zack and Enkidu scooted away as Bakuto closed in on them. He had a murderous look upon his face as he stared them down.

"I'm going to make a couple of hot dogs out of you" he hissed.

Zack tucked his tail in between his legs and trembled.

"Hey, Bakuto! The steaks are burning!" Barret yelled.

"Crap!"

He ran back to the grill.

"You're getting off easy this time!"

Zack and Enkidu both sighed in relief.

"That was close" Zack said.

"Yeah" Enkidu agreed.

Nanaki looked at the abandoned steak and shrugged.

"Since no one is going to cook it anymore, I might as well take it"

He picked it up with his mouth and ran off with it.

Both wolves whimpered when they saw their precious steak being taken away.

* * *

Yuffie was laughing the whole time the steak incident was taking place.

"Oh, man. That was awesome!"

Cid just smirked as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth.

"Only they could pull something like that off"

Vincent just stayed silent the whole time.

Yuri came over and sat with them at the table.

"Isn't this cool? We never have a Barbeque event like this"

"Well, you always burn the food when you cook, so that could be why" Cid said.

Yuri whacked him upside the head.

"I do not!"

"Do too"

Yuri crossed her arms and pouted.

Jiraiya came over with a few drinks in hand and sat with them.

"Geez, this is some party. I've never seen Mikomi smile so much in my life"

It was true.

The Brunette was all grins today.

"That's good, considering with the whole Akatuski thing going on. She needs to have some fun and not worry about those guys" Yuri said.

"Do you know when they'll strike next time?" Vincent said

Jiraiya shook his head.

"They haven't shown their ugly heads since that incident after Sarutobi's death. I highly doubt they will something drastic since we know about them now"

Yuffie sighed sadly.

"Poor, Komi-chan. Why does she always have to be caught up in bad things?"

"That's just life. Some have the good end of it, and others have the bad end of it, Mikomi was unfortunate to get the bad one"

Yuri sighed sadly.

"Let's not about anything depressing today. It's suppose to be a fun day, so let's leave it at that"

Everyone nodded.

"Foods ready!" Barret yelled.

Everyone lined up to get their food from Bakuto and Barret.

Naruto's mouth was watering as he smelled the food.

"Man, everything smells so good"

Mikomi and Cloud whacked upside the head.

"Stop drooling all over the place, Naruto" Mikomi said.

"You're acting like an animal" Cloud added.

Naruto just whined as he rubbed his head.

"I never get cut any slack!"

* * *

The food turned out to be marvelous for everyone.

The steak and burgers were well done, while the rest of the meats were rich and juicy.

Mikomi really enjoyed the ribs and their special BBQ sauce. Barret was nice enough to make her a special batch since she was allergic to the spices.

Zack had his head in her lap and was trying to beg for a rib.

"Please, Mikomi. I'm hungry" he whined.

"No, this is what you get for stealing that steak"

"But I was getting it for you!"

"Uh huh"

Zack just whimpered and gave her the puppy eyes.

Mikomi looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"Just a tiny bit"

Zack wagged his tail as Mikomi broke off a piece of meat for her"

He scarfed it down when it was in reach of him.

He licked the barbeque sauce from his lips as he placed his head back into her lap.

Mikomi just giggled.

"You're so weird Zack"

Naruto managed to eat his food without being a pig, or rather, he would always get a glare from Cloud if he did.

"This food is so good!" Elena cried.

Cissnei agreed as she ate her burger.

"It's way better than what we have at home"

Reno and Rude were too busy stuffing their faces to say anything.

Tseng just looked at them with disgust.

Rufus just shook her head and focused more on feeding Emily.

The little girl sat in her foster father's lap and ate the hot dog that he gave her.

Enkidu tried to beg for food from Bakuto, but he dragon wouldn't give him a scrap.

"You don't deserve anything after stealing my steak" he said.

Enkidu just sighed and tried to see if Kyoko would give anything to him.

Yuri finished eating her 2nd steak when she looked around.

"Hey, where's Zang and Killer Bee?"

"They went to get a few things for tonight" Jiraiya said.

"Said something about adding a little 'spark' to the party"

Yuri just shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

Once everyone finished eating, it was already dusk.

"I wonder what's taking Zang and Killer Bee so long?"

Just then, they appeared with armloads of fireworks.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we took so long" Zang said.

"We had to search the entire village for the best fireworks" Killer Bee added.

Yuri squealed when she saw the fireworks.

"Yay! I love fireworks!"

The two nut jobs set up the fireworks near the street and had them at set in a row.

"I just love explosives" Zang sighed.

Bakuto looked wearily at his teammate. He knew how much his friend loved explosives, and it wasn't pretty.

Killer Bee pulled out a lighter and lit the fuse.

"Let's get this party started!"

The fireworks went off and illuminated the sky with vast colors.

The kids were cheering as they watched the colorful display.

It was a perfect way to end a perfect picnic.

It was times like these that made life so much better.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I had a hard time trying to make this sound good for a side story chapter.**

**Remember to send in your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Date at Gold Saucer

Chapter 5: Date at Gold Saucer

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a special chapter for my good buddy, Bakuto Masaki since it's his birthday. Here's a little present for you!**

**Happy Birthday!**

**Thanks for all of the help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy7. I do own my oc's and Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The vibrant city of Gold Saucer was bursting with life and music.

It was enchanted night and every single couple in Gaia was there with their significant other.

Among those couples was none other than Bakuto and his sweetheart, Yugito.

The group was given the rare opportunity to have a no mission week from Tsunade and Rufus, so they all used that to their advantage.

Half of them went to their homes to catch up with their families while the others decided to get shit faced at the nearest bar.

Mikomi and Naruto decided to spend time with Cloud, so they were staying at 7th Heaven with him and Tifa.

Since everyone was gone, Bakuto thought that this would be the perfect time to spend time with his lovely girlfriend.

* * *

"Isn't this exciting, Bakuto? I've never seen so many flashing lights before. It's like we're in a totally different world"

Bakuto cracked a grin.

"Well, technically, we are on a different world"

Yugito smacked him playfully.

"You know what I mean"

He just chuckled a little and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yugito wrapped her arms around his arm and nuzzled him affectionately.

Everywhere they went, there were couples walking hand in hand.

"I guess Enchanted night is really popular here"

"That's what the stupid fox said. Everyone wants to go on a romantic date while it's Enchanted Night"

"I can see why"

They kept walking for a bit and enjoyed the view that the amusement park provided.

"Well, well, well. Look how decided to join Enchanted Night"

They both turned around to see Mikomi walking by with Naruto and Cloud close behind.

She wasn't wearing her usual outfit and instead wore one of the jockey outfits that the Chocobo racers wore.

Yugito waved at her while Bakuto had a disgusted look on his face.

"_Great, just the person to ruin my night"_

Mikomi smiled at them when she got to them.

"Hey there you guys. I take it that you two are on a lovely date?"

Yugito nodded.

"Yup. Since we don't have any missions this week we decided to go on a date"

"Aww, that's so sweet"

"Why are you here, stupid fox?" Bakuto asked with annoyance.

Yugito gave him a stern look but Mikomi waved it off.

"I'm here to race. Why else would I dress up like this?"

Naruto jumped on her back and acted like she was a horse.

"Yeah! Nee-chan has a bet with Grandma Tsunade where if Nee-chan wins this race, then she gets to have another week of and if she loses then she has to do paper work for two weeks"

Mikomi wore a proud grin.

"I know I'll win with Kuro as my chocobo. He's the fastest one there is when it comes to racing"

"Not to mention the clumsiest one when you finish a race" Cloud added.

Mikomi stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"You're jealous that I beat your fastest record in racing"

"If you mean by getting hurt after every race or by being thrown off your chocobo, then yeah, you've got me beat"

Mikomi crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well at least I don't lose to every drinking game against Yuri. You always pass out after your third drink"

"Sis, no one can beat Yuri when it comes to drinking. And you shouldn't be drinking in the first place"

Mikomi just waved him off.

"Whatever"

Yugito and Bakuto just sweat dropped.

"_How they are related is beyond me" _they thought.

Mikomi smiled at them.

"So, are you going to stop by the race track?"

Yugito nodded.

"Since you're going to be in it, I don't see why not"

"Yay!"

She handed them a set of nametags.

"You'll be able to get in without paying if you have these on"

Yugito placed hers on while Bakuto looked at his.

"What the hell?"

Instead of his name being written on the piece of paper, the term _Yugito's bitch _was written on.

Naruto snickered when he saw the nametag as did Yugito.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

Mikomi grinned innocently.

"Maybe, I'm just showing everyone what you are"

He crumpled up the name tag in his hand.

"I refuse to watch you race wearing this on"

Mikomi rolled her eyes and gave him a normal one.

"Man, someone is not in a joking mood"

"Your jokes tend to lean towards the annoying side, Sis" Cloud said.

"Yeah, yeah"

Naruto pulled on their arms.

"Come on you guys. The race is going to start soon!"

Mikomi waved them good bye as Naruto dragged them to the racing track.

Yugito giggled as they left.

"They look so cute together as siblings. Cloud did the right thing by adopting them"

"I feel bad for the guy" Bakuto said.

They kept walking for a while and enjoyed what the amusement park had to offer.

* * *

The eventually went near the event square.

The seats were packed with people for the play that was about to start.

The person running the ticket booth went up to them and grabbed their hands.

"Congratulations! You're our 100th couple of the night! That means you get to be the stars of our play!"

Yugito squealed.

"Oh! Let's do it, Bakuto! I've always wanted to be in a play!"

Bakuto sighed but agreed.

They went up on stage and got in their parts.

* * *

The lights on the stage dimmed as the play started.

The narrator began the play.

_Long, long ago…And evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia._

_Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her?_

_Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred appears!_

Bakuto appeared on stage as Alfred.

A guy dressed as a knight came out after him.

"OH! You must be the legendary hero, Alfred! Oh, I know in my soul, please save princess Rosa!"

Bakuto didn't say anything.

"_This is ridiculous"_

The knight went on with his rambling.

"Now you must go talk with the King"

An overweight king came on stage moments later.

"OH…legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa"

He waved his arms dramatically.

"On the peak of a dangerous mountain dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados, who's kidnapped Princess Rosa"

Bakuto resisted the urge to grab the bridge of his nose.

This guy was giving him a headache.

"But you can't beat the Evil Dragon King now! Talk to one who can help you"

A mage came out moments later and stood next to the knight.

"Now talk to the one who will help you!"

Bakuto sighed.

He looked over at the mage.

"_I doubt he's as annoying as this knight and king"_

He went up to him.

"I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?"

Since he didn't want to stretch this out any longer, he just got to the heart of the matter.

"What is the Evil Dragon King's weakness?"

"Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be… it must be…Oh! It must be true love! The power of love…is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King!"

"_That's pretty simple" _Bakuto thought.

The narrator spoke next.

"_Oh! What's going to happen next?"_

Moments later, the Evil Dragon King appeared with Yugito.

"Gaaaaaaah! I am the Evil Dragon King, Valvados! I have not harmed the princess. I have been expecting…you!"

He jabbed a finger in Bakuto's direction.

"Please help me, Legendary Hero!" Yugito cried.

The Evil Dragon King roared.

"Here I come, Legendary Hero, Alfred!"

The mage waved his arms dramatically.

"And now, Legendary Hero. Here is what will happen…to your beloved. A kiss! The power of true love!"

He went up to Yugito and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed but kept in character.

The Evil Dragon King roared in pain.

"Curses! The power of love!"

The Evil Dragon King vanished into thin air.

The King cheered.

"Oh! Love has triumphed! Now let's all return and celebrate!"

They all left the stage happily or at least everyone but Bakuto who just walked off.

"_And so, the power of love conquered all. The Legendary Hero, Alfred and our story lived happily ever after"_

* * *

Yugito jumped up and down as they left the event square.

"Oh! That was so awesome! I had so much fun!"

Bakuto smiled at Yugito.

"As long as you had fun, that's all that matters to me"

Yugito gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I want to go see Mikomi race now!"

Bakuto made a face.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I want to see Mikomi win. Please?"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

He gave with a sigh.

"Fine. If that's what you wish"

She cheered and pulled him towards the racing track.

* * *

The track was packed when they got there.

People were placing bets on who would win and who would lose.

"I hope Mikomi wins" Yugito said.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt" Bakuto said.

"Aww, you do care about her"

"No, I just don't want to hear her complaining how much pain she's in"

Yugito rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say"

They looked up at the screen to see Mikomi getting on Kuro's back.

Cloud and Naruto were a little ways off; making sure that their sister was secured on her Chocobo.

"She looks so cute in her little jockey outfit"

All of the racers went up to the starting line.

The announcer could be heard over the speaker.

"Alright racers. On your mark…get set…Go!"

The jockeys went full speed with their chocobos.

It was like watching a vibrant display of colors running across the track.

Mikomi could be spotted easily on her jet black Chocobo.

Kuro was tearing up the field and ran past the other racers.

"Wow! Look at Mikomi go!"

Since it was a short lap, Kuro was already nearing to the finish line.

Naruto could be seen cheering his sister on vigorously while Cloud did the same but with not as much energy as his brother.

Kuro pushed himself harder as he got near the finish line.

"Come on Mikomi! You can do it!" Yugito cheered.

Kuro flew through the finish line and skidded to a halt.

Mikomi was pumping her fist in the air while Naruto was jumping up and down.

"Yay! She won!"

"Now is where the interesting part comes" Bakuto muttered.

Mikomi was petting Kuro as a few camera men came and flashed pictures.

If there was one thing that Kuro hated, it was flashing lights.

The giant bird started freaking out and made Mikomi hold on to his neck.

"Calm down, Kuro. They're not going to hurt you"

The bird kept flipping out and threw Mikomi off his back in fear.

She went flying and landed into a camera man.

Naruto and Cloud flinched before running to their sister.

"I should have known that was going to happen" Bakuto said.

"Poor Mikomi"

They left the racing track and went somewhere else while Cloud and Naruto went to take care of their knocked out sister.

* * *

The couple strolled around a bit until Yugito spotted a Gondola.

"OH! Let's go on that! I want to see what Gold Saucer looks like from here!"

She pulled Bakuto with her and pushed him into the ride.

"_Somebody is excited"_

Yugito sat across from him and bounced in her seat.

The ride started and they were going around the whole amusement park.

Yugito watched as Fireworks lit the sky.

"It's so beautiful. It's like a little piece of heaven"

Bakuto smiled as he watched his girlfriend.

She looked so beautiful watching the fireworks.

"_You're my piece of heaven, Yugito"_

She looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's come here again next time when it's Enchanted night"

Bakuto nodded.

"Anything for you. I'll do anything just to see you smile"

Yugito smiled at him and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Bakuto responded and kissed her back.

The fireworks illuminated their love for each other that night.

* * *

As the Gondola ride came to an end, the couple came out hand in hand.

"I had such a wonderful time, Bakuto" Yugito said.

Bakuto smiled at her.

"I'm glad"

As they walked, Cloud, Mikomi and Naruto passed by.

Mikomi was being carried by Cloud and had her foot wrapped up while Naruto walked with the trophy that Mikomi won.

"How are you feeling, Nee-chan?"

She gave her brother a lop sided grin.

"I'm fine. It doesn't sting as bad as it did earlier"

"You should be lucky that you didn't break anything this time" Cloud said.

Mikomi just gave her brother a dirty look.

"Look on the bright side, Nee-chan. You won your bet with Grandma Tsunade. You get a week off"

"Which you'll use as recovering time" Cloud added.

Mikomi made a face.

"But Ni-san"

"Don't but me. I don't want you fooling around on a sprained leg. You'll just make it worse"

Mikomi just sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Since when did you become such a worry wart?"

"Since I got a little brother and sister. If I left you with Yuri and Jiraiya, who knows what they would do"

Mikomi just sighed and let her brother carry her.

"You do have a point, but I still think it's unfair that I have to spend my week off doing nothing"

"Deal with it"

The three of them left for the station to go home.

Yugito giggled.

"Would you carry me like that if I got injured?"

Bakuto gave her a smirk.

"Nope"

He picked her up bridal style.

"I'd carry you like this"

Yugito giggled as he carried her to the station this way.

She rubbed her face against his.

"You know just what to do to take a girl's breathe away" she said.

Bakuto shrugged.

"I do what I can to make you happy"

"Well, you've done a great job so far"

"That's good to know"

The left the amusement park with tons of fond memories.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that tender moment. I hope this was a good present for you Bakuto.**

**Please send in your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Father Daughter Dance

Chapter 6: Father Daughter Dance

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a special Father's Day chapter for our favorite characters. Since Mikomi has so many father figures in her life, I decided to write a special chapter about it.**

**This is to all of the dads and father figures out there!**

**Happy Father's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, I do own my characters while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Enjoy!**

/

If there was one month that Mikomi hated more than anything else, it was the month of June.

It wasn't because of the weather or the change of seasons.

It was mainly because of one certain holiday that was celebrated each year:

Father's Day.

She didn't have anything against it, she always looked forward to it when her dad was still alive.

But it was just the fact that the village held a special dance for all of the feudal lords and the Hokage with their daughters.

It was the father daughter dance that they had on Father's Day.

Mikomi always went to them since her dad was the Fourth Hokage at the time, she would always go and dance the night away.

She would have lots of fun dancing with her dad.

She loved her dad dearly.

She loved her mom a lot too, but her dad was special to her. He was the one who found her and brought her back to the village. He was her sensei when she became a genin. But most of all, he was her best friend.

She looked at the invitation that was sitting on her bedside table.

Since she was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, she still got an invitation.

It was a mandatory party, so she had to go every year.

It was really painful to go to those events after her dad died.

She had to stand off to the side lines and watch as all of the daughters got to dance with their dads.

She was going to try and weasel her way out of going this year, but Myou already made her a dress for the party.

She just sighed and flopped back on her bed.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't want to go and be humiliated another year, but there was just no way she could skip out on this.

She just sighed deeply.

Zack came into her room and jumped on her bed.

He looked at his master's sad face.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked.

Mikomi just looked at her pet and rubbed him behind the ears.

"Nothing, really" she said.

"I'm just sort of in a dilemma and I don't know how to get out of if"

"What kind of dilemma?"

Mikomi showed him the invitation.

Zack read it and had his ears go back.

"Oh" he said.

He knew about how close she was to her dad.

She sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I really don't want to go to this thing, but I have no choice" she said.

"I don't want to spend another year watching every girl dance with their dad while I have to stand off and watch. It's way too depressing"

Zack thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe you don't have to watch this year" he said.

Mikomi looked at the wolf as if he was crazy.

"What do you mean?"

Zack looked at his master.

"What if you went with someone this year? Jiraiya's your godfather, maybe you can go with him"

Mikomi thought about it for a moment.

Zack was right.

Jiraiya was her godfather, maybe he would go to the dance with her.

"That does sound like a good idea" she said.

"Thanks Zack"

Zack grinned at her.

"Anything to help out my buddy"

Mikomi rubbed his head again and left her room with Zack following her.

/

Meanwhile, Cloud was watching TV with Naruto.

There really wasn't anything good on right now except for Jaws.

Cloud thought Naruto would be scared of the movie, but it turns out the boy was bored with the film.

"This movie is stupid" Naruto said.

Cloud just rolled his eyes.

This was one of the reasons why he didn't watch TV with his younger brother, he always complained.

"This movie is a classic" Cloud said.

"It's been 40 minutes and we haven't even seen the shark yet" Naruto said.

"It's because they're building suspense, letting you use your imagination"

"You know what I'm imagining?" Naruto asked.

"A better movie"

Cloud just sighed.

"It's a classic, Naruto"

"I'll tell you what a classic is" Naruto said.

"Snakes on a plane"

Cloud held the bridge of his nose to suppress a headache.

"Cause first of all, you're in an airplane, which is scary enough as it is, and then it's all filled with snakes, and they're everywhere"

Cloud groaned as he explained the movie to him.

"They're in the overhead compartments, they're in the bathrooms, they're in the vomit bags" Naruto said.

"You need to throw up, open it up: Snake!"

Cloud sighed.

"Sounds gripping" he said.

Naruto made a snake motion with his hand.

"Snake!" he cried.

Mikomi and Zack came down stairs.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jiraiya? I need to ask him something"

"He's probably somewhere in the village" Cloud said.

"Working on his book no less"

"Ok, I'll see you later then"

She and Zack walked out of the house to go find the toad sage, while Cloud tried to watch the move.

Naruto waited until he was engrossed with the film before he did the snake motion with his hand again, causing him to startle his brother.

"Snake!"

Cloud grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"That's it. We're out of here" he said.

He stood up from the couch and went to the front door.

"Where are we going?"Naruto asked as he followed him.

"Someplace pubic where killing you will get me in trouble" Cloud said.

"Fine" Naruto said as he went out the door.

Just as Cloud was about to go out, Naruto did the snake thing again.

"Snake!"

Cloud glared at him and whacked him upside the head.

"Knock it off"

"Yes, Ni-san"

/

Mikomi and Zack walked around the village. They figured Jiraiya would be at the hot springs working on his book, so they went towards that area.

Mikomi looked at the invitation that she held in her hand.

"I wonder how I should ask him?" she said to Zack.

"I don't want to flat out say 'Hey, Jiraiya, you want to go to the father daughter dance with me this weekend?'. That'll make me sound desperate"

"Why not just ask if he's busy this weekend?" he asked.

"Then say you wanted to do something with him since you've haven't seen him in so long"

"That sounds like it could work"

She looked at Zack.

"Good idea"

Zack just smirked at her.

"Hey, I'm an expert when it comes to plans"

They continued walking until they saw Jiraiya walking from the hot springs.

He had a huge black eye, likely from one of the girls that were bathing.

Mikomi waved him down.

"Hey, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya saw Mikomi and smiled.

"Hey, Mikomi. How are you doing today?"

"Fine. Hey, I was wondering, are you doing anything this weekend?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment.

"Well, I have to go gather info on the Akatsuki for Tsunade and then I was going to work on my book a little, why?"

Mikomi's smile fell a tiny bit.

She had hoped he would be open, but then again, he was a Sanin.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought we could hang out since I haven't seen you for such a long time. You know, try to catch up"

Jiraiya looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, I would love to, but you know how Tsunade is. She won't take no for an answer. Maybe we can hang out sometime this week"

Mikomi gave him a weak smile.

"That would be great, I look forward to it"

Jiraiya smiled and walked away to take care of his eye.

Zack looked at his master when he left.

"I'm sorry, Mikomi"

Mikomi just rubbed his head.

"It's ok, I should have known he would be busy. I guess it was pointless to ask him"

"Well, why don't you try any of the guys? I'm sure they would love to go with you to the dance"

"Barret is taking Marlene and Rufus is taking Emily. And I don't think Cid, Vincent or Ni-san would want to go to a dance"

Zack's ear went back.

"These are one of the times I wish I was still human" he said.

"If I was, I would take you to the dance. I'd make you look like the prettiest girl on the dance floor"

Mikomi smiled at Zack.

"Aww, thank you, Zack"

She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a buddy"

Zack wrapped a paw around her.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream. It'll be my treat"

Mikomi giggled and stood up.

"How will you be able to buy us ice cream? You're an animal"

They started walking.

"Hey, have you not seen my puppy dog look? With my good looks, they'll just have to give us free ice cream"

Mikomi just smiled.

"Well let's see how much ice cream you'll get us"

They walked off to the ice cream parlor.

/

Back with Naruto and Cloud, the two blonds were walking down the market area.

Naruto had stopped doing his little 'snake' joke on Cloud and was currently looking around the area.

As he was looking, he saw a father and his son near an ice cream stand.

"Hey, daddy! Can you buy me a popsicle?" the kid asked.

"All right, let's get one that we can split" the father said.

He broke the popsicle in two and handed half to his son.

"Aww, but I can finish it all by myself" the kid said.

"No, no" the father said.

"Mommy's waiting at home with lunch all cooked"

They headed home as they ate their popsicles together.

Naruto looked at them sadly.

He always wondered what it would be like to have a father.

He had asked Mikomi once about their dad, but she would just start crying, so he stopped asking.

He thought Jiraiya was like a father figure, but he usually acted more like a kid than as an adult.

He looked at the ground sadly.

No matter how hard he wished, he would never experience that feeling.

Cloud had watch the whole scene unfold.

He knew what Naruto was feeling at the moment.

He didn't have a father figure in his life when he was growing up. It was always him and his mother.

He looked at Naruto's sad face and felt bad for the kid. There was no way that he should be feeling this way.

He went over to the ice cream booth and bought a popsicle for him and Naruto to share.

He went back to Naruto and broke a piece for him.

"Hey"

Naruto looked up at his older brother.

Cloud handed him his popsicle.

"I would give you a full one, but we're going to have ramen soon, so I don't want you filling up on treats. Eat it before it melts"

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face as he took the popsicle.

"Thanks, Ni-san"

He ate his popsicle happily and watched as Cloud ate his.

"I never knew you liked sweets, Ni-san"

Cloud shrugged as they walked.

"I tend to have a sweet tooth from time to time" he said.

"It just depends on what I have a taste for. I don't go crazy like sis does"

Naruto laughed at that.

"I don't think anyone has a bigger sweet tooth than Nee-chan"

Cloud smirked and ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled at the affection.

He may not have a dad, but at least he had his older brother.

He filled up the gaps that were made for a father role.

As they were walking, they passed Jiraiya.

Naruto laughed when he saw his black eye.

Jiraiya just glared at him and headed back home.

As they were walking to Ichiraku, Naruto gave his brother a sneaky smirk.

"Snake!"

Cloud choked on the last piece of his popsicle that he ate.

He pounded his chest to get the frozen lump out of his throat before glaring at his brother.

Naruto was laughing as he pointed at him.

"Oh man! You should have seen your face!"

Cloud just ruffled his hair.

"You knucklehead"

/

That night, Mikomi sat in her room watching old home videos.

She watched the Father Daughter Dances that her mother taped when she was little.

She was her younger self dancing with her dad in a frilly peach colored dress.

Minato had to bend down to dance properly with her since she was so small at the time.

Minato was laughing as he danced on his knees with his daughter.

He pointed towards the camera.

"_Sweetie, wave to mommy" _he said.

Mikomi turned around and waved at her mom as continued to film them.

"_Look, mommy. I'm dancing!"_

Kushina could be heard laughing.

"_Yes you are, and you look so cute in your little dress. You're going to have boys all over you when you're older"_

Minato made a face at his wife.

"_Don't say that, Kushina!"_

He picked up Mikomi and held her firmly against his chest. He had anime tears running down his face.

"_I don't want to see my little girl all grown up! And I don't want to see her with any boys!"_

He looked at his daughter seriously.

"_I don't want you dating until you're 30, you got it, young lady?"_

Mikomi smiled, not really understand what he was saying.

"_Ok, daddy"_

Minato sighed with relief.

"_That's good to hear"_

He just held her close for the rest of the dance and simply swayed to the music as his daughter rest her head on his shoulder.

Mikomi had tears running down her face as she watched the film.

No matter how many times she watched this film, she would still break down.

It simply hurt too much to see them, knowing that her parents were no longer around.

Zack had a few tears in his eyes as well.

He sniffled as he watched Minato dancing with a younger version of his master.

He had to admit that she was really cute when she was little.

Mikomi sniffled as she wiped her tears away.

Zack looked at his master and nuzzled his head against her arm.

Mikomi wrapped her around him and rubbed his head.

"They seemed like nice people" Zack said.

Mikomi smiled weakly.

"Yeah, they were"

Just then, Naruto came into her room wearing his pajamas.

"Nee-chan"

Mikomi quickly turned off her TV so he wouldn't see what she was watching.

Mikomi wiped her eyes again and looked at her brother.

"What is it, Naruto?

Naruto looked at his sister.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I was uh…watching Titanic again"

Whenever she watched the home videos she would just say she was watching Titanic as a reason for why she was crying.

"You really need to stop watching that movie, Nee-chan. You know what happens at the end"

"I know, but it has such a good story line, right Zack?"

Zack was bawling his eyes out.

"Why did he have to die?"

Naruto thought he meant the character Jack, but he was really referring to Minato.

Mikomi just rubbed his head.

"There, there"

"So, did you get to talk to Pervy sage today?" Naruto asked.

"No" Mikomi lied.

"He was too busy, so I never got the chance"

"That's too bad. He's down stairs if you want to talk to him now"

Mikomi shook her head.

"It's ok. It wasn't that important anyway"

She stood up from her bed.

"I'm going to go shower, you should head to bed now. It's getting late"

She kissed him on forehead as she left.

Zack jumped off the bed and went after his master.

"Wait! You can't be alone in the house! The Akatsuki might get you!"

"No they won't" Mikomi said.

"You're just saying that because you want to see me bathe. You're a little pervert, you know that?"

"N-no! I'm just trying to protect my master! I would never steep so low as to watch you bathe when there are bad people out there just waiting to snag you"

"Uh huh"

She closed the bathroom door and went to shower.

Naruto looked at his sister's room and noticed a piece of paper sitting on her bed.

"Huh? What's this?"

He picked it up and read it.

"Father Daughter dance?" he asked.

He was confused for a moment before he realized that this was probably what Mikomi wanted to say to Jiraiya.

"I wonder why she said it wasn't important?"

He looked at the bathroom that Mikomi had occupied then at the letter.

"I guess I can ask Pervy Sage for her. She seemed tired anyway"

He went downstairs to talk to his mentor.

/

Cloud resisted the urge to punch Jiraiya in the face.

For the last fifteen minutes, he had been talking non-stop about his latest book and it was driving him nuts.

"And so, what she doesn't realize is that while she was bathing, he was watching her the whole time" Jiraiya said.

"So what do you think?"

Cloud just gave him his emotionless look.

"I'm really temped to give you another black eye so you have a matching set" he said.

Jiraiya just gave him a face.

"Come on, what gives?" he asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Cloud just took a swig of his drink.

"I don't hate you" the blond said.

"I just find your personality to be rather sickening. I respect your skills as a ninja, but you need to work up on the other things"

Naruto came downstairs and went over to Jiraiya.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, did you know about a dance coming up this weekend?"

Jiraiya gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Dance? What dance?"

"You know, this father daughter dance that's coming up. Nee-chan had an invitation. I think she wanted to ask you, but she said you were busy, so she couldn't ask"

Jiraiya looked confused.

"What invitation?"

"This one"

Naruto handed it to him.

"It was on Nee-chan's bed"

"You shouldn't be taking stuff out of her room, Naruto" Cloud said.

"And you should be in bed"

Jiraiya read the letter.

"Oh crap" he said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at him.

"You heard your brother. Go to bed"

Naruto grumbled and went upstairs.

"I'll say goodnight to you in a sec" Cloud said.

He looked at his godfather.

"What is it?"

Jiraiya's face looked grim.

"I completely forgot about the father daughter dance the village holds" Jiraiya said.

He handed Cloud the letter for him to read.

"Minato always took Mikomi to them when he was alive. It really meant a lot to her. He was more than just her father, he was her best friend"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"So that's what she wanted to ask me. I'm such an idiot"

Cloud read through the letter.

He glared at Jiraiya.

"How could you forget something like this?"

Jiraiya gave him a look.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been out trying to find out more about the Akatsuki so I can protect my godchildren!" he snapped

"I know I haven't been the world's greatest godfather, but I'm trying the best that I can. I know I haven't been in their lives like Yuri has, but I've done my best!"

He sighed deeply.

"Now I bet she thinks that I don't care about her" he said.

"Why did Tsunade have to send me on a mission that day? Mikomi's going to be so lonely at that dance"

Cloud looked over the invitation once more.

He wasn't too thrilled the Jiraiya wouldn't be able to go to the dance with his sister, but he understood that he had to find info about the Akatsuki.

An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"I'm sure she won't be lonely at the dance" he said.

Jiraiya looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

Cloud just stood up from his seat.

"Let's just say that I have a plan"

With that, he went upstairs, not realizing that Naruto was hiding behind his bedroom door.

"Snake!"

Cloud jumped a little, then glared at his brother.

Naruto freaked out and ran to his bedroom and locked the door.

Cloud shook his head.

"I swear he's going to be the death of me"

He closed his door and turned in for the night all in the while thinking about his plans.

/

The night of the dance came quicker than Mikomi would have liked it.

As she expected, she had to attend it alone yet again.

Well, she really wasn't alone.

Zack sat next to her wearing a red bow tie around his neck. He felt bad that his master couldn't find anyone to go with her to the dance, so he decided to go with her.

Plus, he wanted to see her in the latest outfit that Myou made.

The Hyuga had outdone herself this time and made her captain look gorgeous.

Mikomi was wearing a red halter dress with one strap going over her left shoulder and had a slit on the right side of her thigh with ruffles covering the edge.

Her hair was wavy and she had a little bit of makeup on her face.

She wore her regular black high heeled shoes since she figured she wouldn't be dancing.

Myou gushed over her hard work.

"Oh! Captain, you look fabulous!" she squealed.

She hugged her captain tightly.

She wore a similar dress only hers was in a powder blue color and she had her hair pulled up in a twist.

Mikomi smiled softly at her Lieutenant.

"Thanks, Myou"

The Hyuga looked at Mikomi sadly.

She knew that her captain had to come here every year and watch everyone dance with their fathers.

She felt the same way since she didn't have a dad herself.

She always went to the dances anyway because she didn't want her captain to be lonely.

It just broke her heart to see her so sad.

"Are you ok, Captain?"

Mikomi nodded.

"I'll be fine" she said.

"It's just a dance"

Zack nuzzled his head against her leg.

"At least you have us" he admitted.

Mikomi smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's true"

Just then, Bakuto and Kyoko came over to them.

Since Bakuto was being a representative for his village, he had to go to the dance.

He decided to bring Kyoko since he always acted like a father figure to her.

He wore a nice black dress shirt and a pair of slacks for his outfit.

Kyoko wore a short black dress that showed off her figure nicely and wore black high heels.

Her hair was left normal since it was so short.

She smiled at Mikomi when she spotted her.

"Hello, Lady Mikomi. You look beautiful tonight"

Mikomi smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kyoko"

Bakuto had a sly smirk cross his face.

"Hey stupid fox"

Mikomi looked at him wearily.

"What?"

Bakuto was about to make a comment about her just to tick her off, but when he saw the look on her face, he kept his mouth closed.

He nearly forgot how she acted when it came to things that dealt with her dad or any type of father.

He felt bad for her that she had to be here.

"You look nice" he said.

Mikomi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks I guess"

Bakuto looked at Kyoko.

"Let's go, Kyoko"

Kyoko smiled.

"Ok"

She waved goodbye and went on the dance floor to dance with her older brother.

As they went to the dance floor, Enkidu came up to them, wearing a black tie around his neck.

The green wolf smirked when he saw Mikomi.

"Wow, Mikomi. You look nice"

Zack growled at him.

"Back off, she's with me"

Enkidu scoffed.

"Please, I don't see her date anywhere"

Zack growled darkly at that.

Mikomi just watched them as they had a stare off.

She really didn't need this, so she just walked away and let the two wolves fight with each other.

She just watched everyone dance with their dads.

She couldn't help but think about her dad and how he would dance with her.

She bit her lip to stop the tears from coming.

She wanted to leave this place, but she had to stay.

"_The village elders are really playing a sick joke on me" _she thought.

"_How could they force me to come here when they know it's painful?"_

She really did felt like crying.

She couldn't dance with her dad and Jiraiya had to do stuff for Tsunade.

She really wanted to ask one of the guys if they would go with her, but she figured they wouldn't want to go to a dance like this.

"_I don't blame them" _she thought.

"_They don't have time to be going to some cheesy dance like this. They have other things to do"_

She felt a tear run down her face.

She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see her.

She was so caught up with her own emotions, that she didn't even know that someone was behind her until they tapped on her shoulder.

Mikomi turned around, thinking a drunk was going to bother her, but her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw Cloud.

The blond was wearing a nice black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He had on nice dress pants as well and wore a pair of nice shoes.

Cloud smirked at his sister when he saw her look.

He figure she would react this way.

"Ni-san?" she asked uneasily.

"What are you doing here?"

Cloud just shrugged.

"I heard there was a dance and I thought you needed a date" he said.

"I know I'm not dad, but I figured you wouldn't mind if your brother came here instead"

He held out his hand for her.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

Mikomi was speechless.

He came here just so she could experience the father daughter dance? She didn't think he would want to do something like this.

She felt tears welt up her eyes as she took his hand.

"I'd love to" she said as she smiled.

"Hey guys!"

They turned around to see Tifa holding a camera and waving at them.

"Hurry up to the dance floor!" she said.

"I want to tape this!"

Mikomi laughed a little and looked at her brother.

"Come on, Ni-san. We shouldn't keep Tifa waiting"

Cloud nodded and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced to the music that was playing.

Mikomi felt a little weird dancing with her brother like this, but she felt touched that he went out of his way to dance with her.

She hugged him as they danced.

"Thank you for doing this, Ni-san"

Cloud just placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

He could see now that she really needed a father figure in her life and that he was the only one who could provide that.

Sure, Jiraiya and the guys did their part in taking care of her and Naruto, but they didn't know them as well as he did.

He was more than just their older brother now. He was their parent figure and their role model.

He was the one that they went to first when they needed something. He was the one they ran to when they were scared and they needed to be comforted by someone.

That was all him.

As they continued to dance, he noticed that Mikomi had tears running down her face, but she was smiling.

Tifa smiled as she filmed them dancing.

She thought they looked so cute together.

She had to admit that she was jealous of her boyfriend for having such a sweet sister as Mikomi.

As she was filming, she saw Jiraiya walking past her and heading towards Cloud and Mikomi.

Mikomi was surprised when she saw her godfather.

He looked like he had rushed over here since he was breathing heavily.

"Jiraiya?"

The Toad Sage fixed his dress shirt that he hurried to put on.

He rubbed his head nervously as he looked at his goddaughter.

"I was able to finish up my mission early, so I thought I would stop by for a dance" he said.

"I know I haven't been the greatest godfather lately, but I wanted to make it up to you by giving you one dance."

He looked at her sadly.

"You and your brother mean to world to me and I just want you to be safe. I know I'm always not around, but I just don't want anyone to hurt my precious goddaughter. I love you too much to let anything happen to you. Forgive me"

Mikomi looked at her godfather.

She knew that he was busy with the Akatsuki and that he didn't always have time to hang out, but it touched her that he came out of his way to come to the dance with her.

Jiraiya looked at Cloud.

"Do you mind if I steal your girl for a bit?"

Cloud smirked a little.

He was surprised that Jiraiya actually listened to him a little, but he was glad. At least he knew how much Mikomi wanted to be with him.

"I guess it's alright" he said.

"But don't hog her to yourself. I still want to dance with her"

"Hey!"

They all turned around to see Cid, Vincent, Reeve and Barret standing off to the side.

"Don't hog her all to yourself, we want a dance too"

Mikomi couldn't believe this.

They all came here to dance with her?

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, I must be popular tonight"

She went over to Jiraiya and started to dance with him.

Cloud went over to Tifa as she filmed Mikomi dancing.

Tifa smirked at her boyfriend.

"That was really nice what you did for her" She said.

Cloud just watched as his sister danced.

"She deserves a little happiness" he said.

He watched as Zack and Enkidu ran across the dance floor.

"I want to dance with the sexy Mikomi!" Enkidu cried.

Zack growled at him

"Oh no you don't! She's my master, so back off! If anyone gets to dance with her, it's me!"

The two wolves fought over who would dance with her.

Mikomi just laughed at them and decided to dance with them.

It was funny to watch Zack standing on his back legs and dancing with his master.

Even Bakuto and Kyoko joined in on the fun.

They would dance next to them and switch around with Zack and Enkidu.

Myou managed to get a dance with Hinata's father and joined them.

The whole night pure bliss to Mikomi.

She never thought that she would get to dance with all of the father figure's in her life, but she did.

She missed dancing with her dad, but she figured he wouldn't mind that someone else was taking his place.

At least his daughter was happy.

After that night, Mikomi would be watching the father daughter dance she shared with her family.

Instead of crying over it, she would be laughing and enjoy the moments she shared with everyone.

Let's just say that after this dance, Father's Day became one of her favorite holidays again.

/

**A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I just wanted to do something nice for Mikomi and the father figures in her life. **

**Cloud deserves the best brother award for what he did.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Otherwise…you'll get the SNAKE!**


	7. An Akatsuki Brithday

Chapter 7: An Akatsuki Birthday

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to Yumi Seiji as a birthday present. Thanks for helping me out with the story! **

**Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7. I simply own my ocs.**

**Enjoy!**

/

The Akatsuki were known as an organization made up of S-Rank criminals.

They kill, they steal, they capture Jinchuriki…and they also celebrate birthdays.

Yes, even S-Ranked criminals celebrated their friend's birthdays.

It was the only time they could ever show compassion towards their comrades.

And today was the birthday of one certain female member.

/

Yumi grinned slightly as she looked at her comrades.

They were nice enough to throw her a small surprise party for her birthday.

She looked at Itachi and just knew that he was behind this.

Leave it to her boyfriend to throw something nice for her.

Konan went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy birthday, Yumi" she said.

Yumi returned the hug.

"Thanks, Konan" she said.

Everyone was there to celebrate her birthday.

Deidara was grinning from ear to ear at his friend.

"It's hard to believe you're 19, yeah" he said.

"Yeah, you look a lot older than that" Hidan added.

Deidara glared at him.

"Do you seriously have to ruin the mood, yeah?" he asked.

Hidan held his hands up defensively.

"What? It's not like I was insulting her. I just saying she looks really hot for a 19 year old"

A tick mark appeared on Deidara's forehead.

Kakuzu whacked Hindan upside the head.

"Try to keep your dirty thoughts to yourself" he said.

Hidan glared at his partner.

"Kakuzu, you mother fucker! Stop hitting me!"

"Well stop being an idiot" Kakuzu replied.

Hidan was about to say something, but a piece of paper covered his mouth.

Konan gave him a tired glare.

"Please behave today, Hidan" she said.

"It is Yumi's birthday after all"

Hidan just grumbled his reply.

"Fine"

Yumi just shook her head.

Only Hidan could speak what was on his mind, even if it was dirty.

Itachi sent him a glare.

He'd better think twice before talking about his girlfriend like that.

/

After that little ordeal, everyone had dinner, which was Yumi's favorite dish: Pizza.

Sasori had managed to find every type of pizza that was made in the shinobi world.

Yumi was surprised that he had managed to find them all, considering that they were from the Land of Clouds.

Since they were the Akatsuki, that meant they were enemies to all shinobi nations. How Sasori managed to get pass their security was beyond her.

Still, the dinner was wonderful none the less.

/

With dinner done and out of the way, everyone gathered into the living room to open Yumi's presents.

All of the gifts were wrapped in colorful paper and ribbons.

Yumi could tell which gifts were from her friends because of the color schemes.

Kisame's gift was wrapped in blue paper and contained a weaved necklace that had a single sea shell at the center. It was the rarest kind of shell from the Land of Water that looked like a cork crew that changed into different shades of color.

They were called rainbow shells.

Konan's gift was a bouquet of origami roses made out of pink paper and were lightly scented with floral perfume.

Sasori's gift was wrapped in maroon paper and revealed to be a set of hair piece sticks that had an empty cavity to them, where they could store poison.

From Kakuzu, he gave her a jeweled bracelet that was covered in green gems, showing his lustful side for money.

Zetsu gave her a vial of the rarest floral perfume in the shinobi lands. It was said that it was made from the only flower that lives throughout the year and never withered away.

Deidara made her a clay phoenix that she could use as a summon like his clay birds. She could ride on it when it was big, or she could let it fly around her when it was small.

Hidan didn't have anything to give her. Instead, he just wrapped a ribbon around his lower waist and wore a perverted grin.

"Why should I bother wrapping myself up when you can get right to the good stuff?" he asked.

Itachi and Deidara glared daggers at him.

Deidara dug into his clay pouch and pulled out one of his bombs.

"Hey, Yumi. I have another present for you, uh" he said.

"It's your favorite game in the world: 'pin the tail on the donkey'"

Hidan raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't have that game, you idiot" he said.

"We don't even have a donkey"

Deidara laughed wickedly.

"I can fix that" he said.

"Bend over and I'll show you"

Hidan paled when he saw that Deidara made a donkey tail out of his exploding clay. He also noticed that the 'pin' was a little bit too long for his comfort zone.

"You sick bastard!" he cried.

"You plan to explode my ass with that?"

Deidara looked crazy as he stared at him.

"I don't know. This is new exploding clay, so I don't know how much 'ompf' I'll get out of it"

He grinned evilly.

"Which is why I was hoping you would help me out"

He held out the tail.

"Come on, Hidan. Let's play"

He put his headband over his eyes like a blindfold and slowly walked towards him.

Hidan screamed and ran away from him.

Deidara just laughed and ran after him, not caring that he was blind at the moment.

Yumi simply sighed.

"_Hidan can be too much for me" _she thought.

"_But at least I have Deidara"_

She could hear Hidan screaming while Deidara chased him around the hideout.

/

Since Deidara and Hidan were making a ruckus around the hideout, Itachi decided to take Yumi into his room and give her his gift.

Yumi always enjoyed being in his room. Whenever she was here, Itachi would act like his normal self. He would get rid of the icy mask that he would always wear and become the kind and gentle person that he really was.

Yumi sat on his bed while Itachi grabbed her gift.

He really didn't want to have her open his gift in front of everyone, or else they would think he was becoming a softy.

He went over to her and handed her a velvet box with a teal blue ribbon on it.

"I thought you would like to receive my gift privately" he said.

Yumi smiled gently at him as she took his gift.

She studied the box for a moment before opening it.

What she saw inside made her gasp.

Hanging on a silver chain was a 14 karat gold phoenix that had orange and red gems lining the wings.

She picked it up and examined the phoenix carefully.

She had never seen anything more beautiful than this.

"Itachi" she said.

"It's beautiful"

Itachi smiled at his girlfriend's reaction.

He knew that she would love it.

He went up to her and gently took the necklace from her.

Sitting next to her on the bed, he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it in place.

Yumi touched the necklace when it was in place.

She looked at her boyfriend.

"How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?" she asked.

Itachi gave her a gentle smile and hugged her.

"I don't know" he said.

"Perhaps it was fate"

Yumi leaned into his embrace.

"If that's the case, then I'm glad it happened"

They were like this for a tiny bit until they heard Hidan shouting outside.

"Deidara, you sick bastard! Get that away from me!"

The two lovers sighed before going to the balcony that was connected to Itachi's room.

They went outside and saw Hidan running away from Deidara.

The blond still had his bomb tail in hand.

Hidan glared at him when he saw that he wasn't going to put it away.

Deidara had a creepy look in his eye as he chased him.

Hidan knew that Deidara hated him, he just didn't realize how much he hated him until now.

Deidara laughed wickedly.

"Don't be such a pansy, Hidan" he said.

"You can't die, so it's no big deal"

Hidan glared at him.

"Of course it's a big deal!" he shouted.

"You plan to put that up my ass!"

"Well, you are an ass, so I thought this would prove my point"

They kept running around the yard, oblivious to their watchers.

Itachi glared at Hidan.

He wanted payback for his little 'gift' that he was planning to give to Yumi.

Activating his Sharingan, he cast Tsukuyomi on him and trapped him within his spell.

Hidan froze in place as the jutsu hit him.

He screamed in pain as he kept getting stabbed in Itachi's realm.

Deidara took this as the opportunity to get his revenge.

"Got ya!"

He jumped him and held his tail bomb high in the air before pinning it on Hidan.

Everything was quiet for a second.

Then there was a loud explosion that made the ground shake.

Itachi and Yumi looked at Hidan's body that was all over the place.

"My ass!" he cried.

Yumi had a slight smirk on her face.

"Serves him right" she said.

She leaned onto Itachi's chest and simply watched Hidan suffer while Deidara cheered over his work.

She sighed as he embraced her for a bit before she went inside.

As she crossed his room, she saw something that caught her eye.

There, standing on his dresser was a picture of her younger self with Itachi and Mikomi.

She slowly picked up the picture and examined it.

Itachi saw what she was looking and grimaced.

He realized that he had forgotten to put that picture away.

He watched as Yumi went lost in thought as she looked at the picture.

/

"_Happy Birthday!"_

_Minato decided to throw a big birthday party for Yumi and Kushina._

_When Yumi came to the village, they found out that she had the same birthday as Kushina._

_Kushina was thrilled to have a birthday buddy, especially since it was one of her daughter's friends._

_Yumi wore a content smile on her face as Yuri brought the birthday cake out._

_It wasn't really anything fancy._

_It just said 'Happy Birthday Yumi and Kushina' on it with a few flowers._

"_Make a wish, you guys!" Mikomi cried._

_Yumi chuckled a little._

_Even though Mikomi was technically a year older than her and Itachi, she still acted younger than them._

_Kushina just ran her hand through her daughter's hair._

_The birthday girls got close to the cake and blew the candles out when they made their wishes._

_Everyone cheered when the candles were blown out._

"_So what did you both wish?" Minato asked._

_Itachi rolled his eyes._

"_They can't tell or else it won't come true" he said._

_Minato laughed._

"_Wow, even you have humorous side, Itachi" _

_The young Uchiha cracked a grin._

_Jiraiya started cutting the cake and served them to everyone._

"_Alright, who wants cake?"_

_Just as he was about to hand it to Kushina, his foot got caught on the rug that was underneath the table, which resulted him shoving the cake into her face._

_Everyone gasped when they saw this happen._

_Frosting dripped off of Kushina's face when Jiraiya pulled the plate away._

_The red head scrapped the cake and icing out of her eyes._

_Mikomi started laughing when she saw her mother in the state that she was in._

_Kushina looked at her and had a sly smirk on her face._

"_Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" she asked._

_Mikomi nodded as she continued laughing._

_Kushina looked at the frosting that was in her hand, then back at her daughter._

"_Then how about this?"_

_She smeared the frosting on her daughter's face._

_Mikomi yelped slightly while Kushina laughed._

_Mikomi looked at her dad when she saw that he was laughing at her._

_She scrapped the icing off of her face and threw it at him, only to miss and hit Yumi instead._

_Itachi chuckled slightly._

_Yumi in turn took her cake and smashed it into Itachi's face._

_That's when hell broke loose._

_Everyone started throwing cake at each other and making a mess of the entire kitchen._

_Laughter could be heard throughout the Uzumaki household as they attacked one another with their dessert._

_Yumi and Kushina didn't mind that their cake was ruined, they were having a good time._

_Every birthday since then was spent by having huge food fights._

/

Yumi looked a little sad when she saw the picture.

She nearly forgot how much fun she had that day.

Even though they ruined the whole kitchen, Minato and Kushina didn't mind.

They were just glad that she could have a nice birthday with her friends.

She placed the picture back on Itachi's dresser and looked at her boyfriend.

He seemed to be a little upset as well.

Even though this was Yumi's birthday, it was also Kushina's.

It was unfair that Yumi could celebrate hers, while Kushina couldn't.

Why did she have to die out of everyone else in the world.

Yumi bit her lip slightly as she thought of the red head.

She was the mother of the Jinchuriki hosts that they were after.

The mother that they shared birthdays and every other celebrations together.

She wearily looked at Itachi.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that I share the same birthday with Kushina?" she asked.

Itachi shrugged before hugging his girlfriend.

"I don't know" he said.

Yumi sighed.

"Why must life be so cruel?" she asked.

"Because it would be boring if it wasn't" Itachi replied.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while.

Today was one of the best birthdays that Yumi could ever ask for.

She would always cherish the memories that she shared with her friends.

But it also reminded her of the memories she cherish from long ago.

Even if she loved this birthday, the ones that she shared with Mikomi and Kushina would always mean more to her.

/

**A/N: This was my first attempt at doing a chapter based on all of the Akatsuki members, so I hope I kept everyone in character.**

**I hoped you enjoyed your birthday chapter Yumi!**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Change Your Ringtone!

Chapter 8: Change Your Ringtone!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sure everyone can tell what this chapter is about thanks to the title.**

**This chapter will be a little short, but I thought you guys would like to see some of the crap that Naruto pulls on his older brother.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, I just own my ocs while Bakuto Masaki own's his and Yumi Seiji owns hers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Since Naruto and Mikomi were part of the AVALANCHE family, that meant that they got cell phones.

It was one way for them to stay in contact with everyone while they were away on missions, and it helped Cloud keep track of them, since he put tracking chips in their phones.

They were pretty useful, but it got them into a lot of trouble.

Especially for Naruto.

/

Naruto coward under his brother's stare.

He idolized him and thought of him as the father that he never had.

But he scared the hell out of him at times.

While he could be cool and collective around him and his sister, he could snap back to being angry within seconds.

And that's what Cloud was when he looked at his younger brother.

He sent him his coldest glare while he held up his phone.

"Naruto" he said slowly.

"What do you have to say to this?"

He showed the picture that he took of himself in his Sexy Jutsu.

He wore clothes, but they were very revealing.

It was his new screensaver.

Naruto just laughed nervously.

"Uh…I have nice jugs?"

He received a whack to the head.

Cloud glared at him.

Even though he loved his brother dearly, he could be such a pain at times.

He knew he was really smart, but his stupidity would get the best of him.

"How many times have I told you not to do this?" he asked.

Naruto thought about it.

"Um…a lot?"

"Then why do you still do it?"

Naruto got defensive.

"Hey! I wanted a cool screensaver of a hot girl!" he said.

"And since I couldn't take one of Sakura, I had to improvise. You have a picture of Tifa on your phone, so why can't I have this picture on mine?"

A tick mark appeared on Cloud's forehead.

"Because" he said.

"We've told you a thousand times not to perform this jutsu. You can have a picture of a nice girl on your phone, but not one that is half naked, and one that you've modeled for!"

Naruto just crossed his arms.

"I'm not changing it!"

"Oh, yes you are" Cloud challenged.

"If you don't, then I'm taking your phone away for a month"

Naruto just laughed at him.

"Yeah, right" he said.

"If you do that, then how are you doing to keep an eye on me? I don't take a tracking chip on me"

Cloud's eye twitched.

He did have a point there.

"_Smart ass" _he thought.

He gave him back his phone.

"Just change it" he said.

"And don't let me catch you pulling something like this again, understood?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It won't ever happen again" he said dully.

Cloud just sighed and shooed him away.

"Stubborn little brat"

/

The next day, Cloud was sitting at the bar, reading the daily paper.

Naruto was off on a date with Hinata, so that meant the place was quiet.

He mentally sighed as he drank his coffee.

These were one of the few times that he was able to catch a break from looking after him.

When he heard the front door open, he looked to see that Mikomi and Zack had come on.

Mikomi waved at him.

"Hey, Ni-san" he said.

Cloud just waved back and went back to his paper.

Mikomi sat next to him and leaned on the table.

"Have you seen Naruto?" she asked.

"I was suppose to train with him"

"He's on a date with Hinata" Cloud said.

Mikomi pouted.

"How come you let him go out on dates, but you won't let me go out with Kakashi?"

Cloud looked at her over his paper.

"I've told you before" he said.

"You can go out with him as soon as he's castrated. Otherwise, I won't let him anywhere near you"

Zack stood up on his back legs and leaned against the table.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh of you" he said.

"Aren't you being a little overprotective of her?"

"Hell no" Cloud said.

"Someone needs to make sure she still has her innocence"

He went to take a swig of his coffee.

A sly smirk appeared on Mikomi's face.

"What makes you think I still have my innocence? I lost that a long time ago"

Cloud spit out his drink and looked at her incredulously.

Mikomi busted out laughing and slammed her hand on the table.

"I'm just fucking with you, Ni-san" she said.

"I haven't done anything"

Cloud sighed in relief.

"Don't do that again" he said.

Tifa came from the back when she heard laughter.

"What's going on?"

Mikomi told her what happened and Tifa started laughing as well.

"Oh, Cloud"

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You need to lighten up. You know Mikomi wouldn't do something like that"

Cloud shuddered at the thought.

Mikomi held her side as she stopped laughing.

"So when do you think Naruto will be home?" she asked.

Cloud pulled out his phone.

"Hang on, I'll call and see"

He dialed his number and waited as he heard the other line ring.

But as he was waiting, he heard another kind of ringing, or rather a ringtone.

_Yo bitch, I'm gonna slap you up._

_Yo bitch, I'm gonna slap you up._

_Yo bitch, I'll slap you up._

Cloud's eyes bugged out when he realized that it was Naruto's phone that was playing that ringtone.

He slowly turned to his left to see his phone standing on the ledge and was playing that song.

Tifa's hand flew to her mouth.

Mikomi did the same, only it was to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

She and Zack were shaking from laughter as they saw the look on Cloud's face.

Cloud slowly grabbed Naruto's phone and watched as it still played that song.

_Yo bitch, I'm gonna slap you up._

_Yo bitch, I'm gonna slap you up._

_Yo bitch, I'll slap you up._

"Oh, he is in BIG trouble" he said to himself.

They heard movement upstairs and heard Marlene coming downstairs.

"Tifa? What's that noise?"

Everyone panicked.

If Marlene heard this, then Barrett would kill them.

Tifa quickly looked at her boyfriend.

"Turn it off!"

Cloud started pushing buttons to try to make the song stop, but nothing worked.

When Marlene came down the last step, he quickly took the battery out and hid it under his long sleeve.

Marlene looked at everyone.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

Everyone wore nervous grins.

"Noise?" Tifa asked.

"What noise?"

"I don't know" Marlene said.

"It sounded like a song"

Nobody knew what to say.

They couldn't just say it was nothing and told her she was just hearing things.

Marlene was smarter than that.

Mikomi suddenly came up with an idea.

"It was my new ringtone!" she said.

She pulled out her phone and played the ringtone she got.

It was 'Take it Off' by Ke$ha.

_There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in a wall, it's a dirty free for all. _

Marlene nodded.

"Oh, ok"

She went back upstairs.

Mikomi sighed in relief.

"That was close"

She looked at her brother to see him give her a dirty look.

"What?"

She then realized he was mad about her ringtone.

"Oh! I wasn't the one who put this on. It was Yuri"

Cloud sighed.

Of course she would do that.

The door opened again.

Naruto came into the bar with a huge smile on his face.

"That was awesome! I didn't know Hinata could be so open with me"

His smile faltered when he saw all the looks everyone was giving him.

"What?"

Cloud held up his phone.

"What gave you the right idea to put that kind of ringtone on?"

Naruto laughed.

"Oh, do you like it? Pervy sage picked it out for me. I wanted a cool one, so I let him pick a song. Pretty awesome, huh?"

Cloud didn't say anything.

He slowly got up from his seat.

"Naruto"

The young boy gulped when he saw the look in his brother's eyes.

He screamed and ran outside.

Cloud chased after him and ran around the bar.

"Get back here!"

The two females watched as the two blonds.

Needless to say, these were one of the things that Naruto did to piss Cloud off.

/

**A/N: So what do you think? I thought it would be funny to give Naruto a random ringtone like that.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	9. You don't screw with the Nisan

Chapter 9: You don't screw with the Ni-san

**A/N: I'm sure you know what's going to happen in this chapter. Looks like our favorite scarecrow is about to suffer the wrath of the big brother. **

**Will he make it out in one piece? Or will Cloud finally finish off the legendary copy ninja?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, I just own my OC's while Bakuto Masaki owns his and Yumi Seiji owns hers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

If there was one person Cloud hated more than Sephiroth, it would have to be Konoha's one and only, Kakashi.

While he didn't do anything to him personally, or harm any of his loved ones, he did seem to target one of the members of his family.

Mikomi.

If anyone who knew Cloud, they would know he was like a mother tiger protecting her cub.

He wouldn't leave his precious sister out of his sight, nor would he let any guy talk to her.

Why, last week he sent a guy to the hospital for trying to hit on his sister while she was working at Tifa's bar.

Even though Mikomi was madly in love with the scarecrow, the chocobo head was dead set on keeping her way from him.

He may have acted like a gentleman around her, but he knew that he wanted one thing out of her.

All men want something from a woman, no matter how nice they were.

While he couldn't do anything to him while they were in Konoha, he was able work him like a dog while he stayed in Gaia.

Whenever Kakashi had a mission in Edge or anywhere on the planet, Cloud had him working under his delivery service.

It was his way of keeping tabs on him and making sure he didn't try to do anything to his beloved sister.

/

Our hero was currently at Shin-Ra's new building.

Since Rufus was working alongside with Tsunade now, that gave him enough money to rebuild his company and use it for Konoha.

Cloud was in the new training facility with Naruto a helping him with his training.

Since Jiraiya was busy finding stuff out about the Akatsuki, he took it upon himself to fill the gap.

Naruto was currently working on his Taijustu.

He figured that if these Akatsuki guys were after him and his sister, then he really needed to be prepared for the worst.

Cloud blocked one of his kicks and went to elbow him in the chest.

Naruto jumped out of the way and tried to ram his fist at his brother.

Cloud grabbed his fist and threw him out of the way.

Naruto looked at his brother as he breathed heavily.

They had been doing this for about an hour now, and there wasn't much improvement.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Even though his brother was really good when it came to hand-to-hand combat, this was one of the times he wished his sister was here.

"Hey, Ni-san, when is Nee-chan coming back from her mission?"

Rufus had sent Mikomi to Junon to check how things were going there.

Cloud shrugged.

"Don't know" he said.

"She was supposed to be back by now. She probably stopped at a hotel along the way and rested for a bit. We'll see her soon"

He picked up his Buster Sword and placed it on his back.

Naruto looked at his brother's sword.

He had always thought that he had an awesome weapon.

He could have it as a giant sword, or turn it into six smaller ones.

"Hey, Ni-san. Can I hold your sword?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

He highly doubted that Naruto could lift it up.

Mikomi had a hard time lifting it the first time.

"I doubt you'll be able to lift this thing up" he said.

He pulled out his sword and held the handle out for him.

Naruto's face lit up at this.

He was finally going to be able to touch his brother's sword.

He gripped the handle tightly with both of his hands.

"Don't worry, Ni-san. I'll show you how a real ninja uses a sword"

He tried to lift it off the ground, but the sword wouldn't move.

Naruto put his whole back into it, but nothing changed.

Naruto looked at his brother and laughed nervously.

"Eh Heh Heh. I'm just tired from our training"

Cloud just gave him a look.

"Uh huh, sure"

"Hey Cloud!"

The two blonds turned around to see Cid walking towards them.

Since the Shin-Ra was now under Konoha's order, this became AVALANCHE's base of operation in Gaia.

"What's up Cid?" Cloud asked.

Cid held out a clip board.

He helped Cloud out with his deliveries that were over sea.

"I just got the list of all of the packages that were delivered over sea" he said.

"And I found something interesting"

Cloud raised an eyebrow and took the clip board from him.

"Oh, really? What?"

"Well, you know that very important package that was needed in Cosmos Canyon?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, the customer was paying us a lot of money for that package"

Cid placed his hands in his pocket.

"Well, I just found out that it was delivered three days after it was suppose to be there"

Cloud's eyes bugged out when he read it off the clip board.

This package was really important and it needed to be delivered on the day that they asked.

The fact that it was sent three days later was not good.

He ground his teeth as he read the listing.

"And who do we have to thank for this?" he asked.

He was too busy at the time to take care of it himself, so he sent one of little employees to take care of it.

Cid placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, I'll give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one" he said.

Cloud didn't need to think twice of who did it.

There was only one person who was late for everything, including his duties.

Picking up his Buster Sword, he hurled it into the wall and impaled it through the metal.

"GOD DAMN IT KAKASHI!"

Cid just shook his head and walked away.

Naruto looked at the wall in amazement.

"_Ni-san is really strong!"_

/

Cloud stormed up to Kakashi's little apartment.

Since Tsunade sent some of her ninja's to Gaia, Rufus created a living facility within the company.

Cloud went up to his door and slammed his fist on it.

"Kakashi!" he shouted.

Kakashi jumped from his bed when he heard Cloud banging on his door.

"Kakashi! You in there?"

Kakashi quickly covered his bed when his door was slammed opened.

He made sure that Cloud wouldn't see his little 'roommate' that was sleeping in his bed.

Cloud stormed into his room and looked at the copy ninja.

Despite wearing only boxers, he still wore his mask.

"Oh that's just perfect. Still in bed"

Kakashi cringed when he heard Cloud's tone.

Even though he wasn't really ninja material, he knew the EX-SOULDIER was capable of killing him.

He respected him as a college and as Mikomi's brother, but he scared the hell out of him.

It made it even worse that he was older than the Chocobo head.

He rubbed his head nervously as he saw the blond.

"H-Hey, Cloud" he said.

"You wanted to see me?"

Cloud glared at him.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you" he said.

Kakashi cringed.

"You're pissed, I can see that" he said.

Cloud just sneered at him.

"No, Kakashi. I'm not pissed" he said.

"You've seen me pissed. This is way, way beyond pissed. You know I had you in charge of sending that important to Cosmos Canyon, right?"

Kakashi winched.

So he found out that he was late for that.

"Y-yeah, but I had all of these other places to be and I to fend off these monsters that kept atta-"

"Shut up" Cloud said.

He gave him a fierce look.

"Let me tell you something" he said.

"Someday, many years from now when you're all grown up and you have your own delivery service and 8 million Gil of your own money on a contract, you can do whatever comes into that little Kakashi idiot mind of yours. But as long as this says 'Strife Delivery Service' you will not disobey my orders, you got that?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes" he said.

Cloud still glared at him.

"Right now I need to hear five words from you" he said.

"I'll-"

"Never-do-that-again" Kakashi finished.

He laughed nervously.

"I'm a fool" he said.

"That was idiotic of me. I mean, that was stupid"

Cloud looked at him suspiciously.

For as long as he knew the copy ninja, he never apologized this quickly before.

Something was up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"What's going on?" Kakashi replied.

"I screwed up, I'm a little edgy"

Cloud narrowed his gaze at him.

"How long have you worked for me?" he asked.

"Seven, incredible months" Kakashi said.

Cloud folded his arms.

"And in seven months, you have never apologized that quickly"

Kakashi paled slightly.

"_Got ya" _Cloud thought.

"Something's going on here" he said.

"And I'm going to find out"

Kakashi panicked as Cloud searched the room.

"No, no, no!" he said.

"I-I'm turning over a new leaf! I'm trying to learn from the man. 'What would Cloud do?'"

He was silenced when Cloud placed a hand over his mouth.

The blond bent down to pick up a very familiar red tube top.

He also noticed that Zack was sleeping under the bed.

If Zack was here, then the owner of the red tube top was here too.

Kakashi started sweating bullets when he saw Cloud pick up the top.

He was screwed.

"I-I'm at a loss for words" he said.

He slowly started backing away when Cloud stood up.

Cloud moved forward and made it towards the bed while Kakashi backed away from it.

"I-I can explain this" he said.

Cloud gave him an icy glare.

"Oh can you?" he asked.

"I would really like an explanation"

He pushed him away from the bed.

"You stay right there" he ordered.

He went over towards the bed and pulled the covers back to reveal Kakashi's 'roommate'.

Load and behold, he found Mikomi sleeping in the bed wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of boxers shorts.

Kakashi gulped when he saw the look on Cloud's face.

"Mikomi?" Cloud asked.

He saw his sister stir slightly before opening her eyes.

She looked drowsy as she stared at her brother.

"Ni-san?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Now get up and get your clothes on" Cloud said.

He looked at Kakashi.

This was the last straw.

He could only put up with so much with this creep.

But the fact that his sister was sleeping in this freak's bed made him snap.

It was payback time.

"You stay right there" he told him.

"I'll be right back"

He stormed out of the room to get the things he needed for his revenge.

Kakashi panicked and out the door.

He wasn't going to stick around to see what Cloud had in store.

Zack finally woke up and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?"

/

Cloud stormed into the weapon's room to find Vincent.

"Vincent!" he snapped.

The Ex-Turk looked at him.

"Give me your shotgun"

Vincent didn't bother to ask.

He learned that it was best not to question the blond's motives.

He simply handed over the gun and watched loaded rounds into the barrel.

Reno looked a little uneasy.

Cloud using a shotgun was not good.

"What's up with you?"

Cloud undid the safety on the gun.

"Gonna kill me a scarecrow" he said.

Reno chuckled a little.

He always found it funny when he tormented Kakashi.

"What's wrong? Did you find him sleeping with your sister?"

Cloud sent him an icy glare.

"You knew about it?"

Reno gulped when he realized he spilled the beans.

"I-I had no idea!" he said.

Cloud just ignored him.

He made sure all of the rounds were in place before storming out of the room.

Vincent quickly followed after him, knowing that Cloud had no experience with a gun and that he would probably hurt someone.

/

Kakashi quickly ran through the Shin-Ra building.

He didn't know where Cloud was and he didn't want to find out.

He saw Tseng and decided to warn him about the crazy blond.

"Hey, did you see Cloud?" he asked.

Tseng just looked out one of the office windows and spotted the chocobo head.

He noticed that he had a gun on him and he probably figured that it was meant for the scarecrow.

Kakashi saw this too and panicked.

He knew Cloud would go crazy when it came to him and Mikomi, but never this crazy.

"Whoa!"

He held his hands up defensively as he looked at the blond.

"Look Cloud, I understand, you're mad. Who wouldn't be?" he said.

He heard a click from the gun.

"He's going to shoot you" Tseng said.

Kakashi laughed nervously.

"N-nah. No he's not" he said.

He was proved wrong when Cloud pulled the trigger and shattered the window.

Kakashi and Tseng had to dive out of the way to prevent from getting hit.

Mikomi, who was a few floors above, heard this and peered down below.

"Ni-san!" she cried.

Zack looked down as well and saw his best friend going nuts.

"Holy shit!"

Kakashi quickly got up and ran away from Cloud.

"What's wrong with you?" he cried.

Cloud poked his gun through the broken window and tried to find Kakashi.

"Make your peace with god, you damn scarecrow!" he shouted.

Kakashi ran down the stairs and pushed passed people.

He bumped into Bakuto as he ran.

The Dragon Jinchuriki looked bewildered.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Cloud's got a gun!" Kakashi cried.

"Ni-san, this is not funny!" Mikomi cried as she ran down the stairs with Zack following her.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder as he ran.

"Cloud! We can talk this over!"

Cloud stormed down the hallways as he gripped the gun.

Vincent didn't bother taking the gun from him, knowing that he would only get shot as well.

"So is this a serious thing?" he asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Definitely serious" he said.

As Kakashi was running, he bumped into Barret.

"Barret!"

The Ex-AVALANCHE leader looked at him.

"What's up?"

Kakashi gripped his shoulders.

"Cloud's gone crazy! When you see him, hit him with your metal arm!"

He ran off before the blond could shoot him again.

Vincent sighed as Cloud kept chasing Kakashi.

"You know, you did promise Tsunade you wouldn't let anything happen to him while he was on this world" he said.

"Now, I'm not sure shooting him is part of that description"

When Barret saw them, he stood in front of them.

"Why don't up put the gun down, Cloud?" he asked.

Cloud pointed the barrel at his face.

"You don't want none of this, Barret. Get out of my way"

Barret stepped to the side.

"Just giving my man a head start" he said.

"Not to mention, I don't think you want to kill one of the best ninja's that we have here" Vincent added.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him" Cloud said.

"I'm just going to shoot a foot off. A ninja can fight with only one foot. Remember Yuri told us she knew a ninja who could fight with one hand, right?"

"Yeah, but she said that he wasn't any good at it" Vincent pointed out.

Kakashi ran up a set of stairs when he felt Cloud getting close.

Bakuto peered over the railing from the floor above them and looked at them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Mikomi peered on the other side with Zack right at her tail.

She wore a long jacket to cover herself up.

"Ni-san! Put the gun down!" she shouted.

She was furious that her brother was planning on killing the man she loved most.

Zack seconded that.

"Yeah man, you're acting insane!"

Cloud just looked at his sister and scowled when he saw that she was only wearing a jacket.

"Now Sis, put some clothes on and get out of the way" he ordered.

Mikomi glared at him.

"You can't control my life!" She snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Cloud said sarcastically.

"CLOTHES. NOW!"

Bakuto made a face when he saw the state his rival was in.

"Oh god, don't tell me you did it last night"

Mikomi glared at him.

They both freaked out when they saw Cloud aimed the gun up a floor above them and ran off so they wouldn't get hit.

Kakashi freaked out when he saw Cloud point the gun at him.

"Alright, stop!" he said.

"It was funny the first time nut it's not funny anymore!"

He jumped out of the way when Cloud fired off another round.

Rufus heard all of the commotion and ran out to see all of this happening.

"What the hell?"

He ran up to Cloud to see him loading up another round.

"Cloud! What are you doing?" Rufus shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" the blond replied.

Rufus saw all of the damage that the chocobo head had done.

Tsunade was going to have a field day with this.

"Cloud, this is illegal!" he cried.

Cloud just waved him off.

"This isn't illegal" he said.

"I'm just practicing for when we're under attack"

Kakashi jumped off the ledge and landed on the main floor.

He freaked out that he was standing right in front of Cloud.

He held his hands up defensively when the blond pointed the gun at him.

"Cloud, Cloud!" he cried.

"Alright, now listen; let's talk man to man here. I love her"

That set Cloud off.

"Way wrong answer!"

He fired off the gun and hit the light above Kakashi.

Shrapnel went everywhere and got Kakashi in the leg.

The copy ninja shouted it pain as hot metal got into his skin.

Vincent pulled the gun from Cloud's hands.

"That's enough, this is getting serious" he said.

Mikomi ran past them and shoved her brother out of the way.

"Ni-san, you shot him!" she cried.

Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"I didn't shoot him" he said.

"It just ricocheted off him"

Naruto ran up to them to see what was going on and saw that his brother shot his Sensei.

"Cool! You shot Kakashi-Sensei!"

Bakuto rolled his eyes.

"I'm surrounded by morons" he said.

Mikomi checked Kakashi's leg to see how bad it was.

Kakashi glared at Cloud.

"What the hell? You shot me!"

Cloud glared back at him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't slept with my sister, none of this would have happened!"

He went to lunge at him, but Vincent and Rufus held him back.

Mikomi glared her brother.

She stormed up to him and slapped him right across the face.

"You idiot!" she screamed.'

"I didn't sleep with him! He picked me up from my mission and let me stay at his place!"

Zack came up and stood in front of his master.

"Yeah, and I was with them the whole time" he said.

"They wouldn't have done anything while I was around"

Cloud didn't say anything.

So his sister was still innocent.

But that didn't stop him from wanting to kill Kakashi.

"You're on thin ice, scarecrow" he said.

"You stay away from my sister"

Kakashi gave him a weak glare and gave him the finger.

Rufus sighed in annoyance.

"Now that this is all cleared up"

He looked at Cloud.

"You're going to pay for the repairs"

Just then, crying could be heard from Rufus's office.

It seemed the gunshots had scared Emily.

Rufus held the bridge of his nose.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a 5 year old daughter to calm down"

He ran back to his office to calm his foster daughter down.

"It's alright honey. Cloud was just practicing with a gun and got carried away"

Mikomi continued to glare at her brother.

"God, you're too much sometimes"

She stormed past him to put her clothes on.

Zack shook his head.

"Wait until Tifa hears about this"

Cloud didn't say anything.

He just focused on his target.

Kakashi got off easy today, but now he knew that he should never mess with him again.

"_You won't like it when big brother is angry"_

/

**A/N: So now you know that even Cloud has a crazy side. He almost killed our beloved Kakashi, all because he thought that he slept with his sister.**

**At least he's protective of her…a little TOO protective.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	10. Heat Stroke

Chapter 10: Heat Stroke

**A/N: Hey everyone, since summer is pretty much over, I thought I would do a special chapter about our heroes dealing with Konoha's heat problem. When you live in the Land of Fire, things tend to get pretty hot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Konoha was known for being a prosperous village.

They held up the peace, they held powerful industries and they had beautiful landscapes.

But there was one downside to living here.

It was always scorching hot during the summer.

Since they were at the center of the Land of Fire, that meant things got pretty warm, pretty fast.

People were hardly outside, and fewer missions were given out.

It was too risky to send a ninja out in this kind of weather.

They could die of a heat stroke.

Even Rufus, who wasn't from this world, refused to let his Turks do any outside work.

Everyone was affected by the heat.

The Uzumaki residence was no different.

/

"Man, it's so hot!"

Mikomi was cooling herself off by fanning herself with a paper fan.

It really didn't do much since it just blew warm air at her.

Everyone was affected by the heat.

Vincent, who wore long, think clothing, had to shed his outfit off since it made him really warm.

He looked so out of place wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

You would think that since there were so many people living in one house, that there would be air conditioning.

There was at one point, but it broke down from the heat.

Cid and Barret had to fix the darn thing while being baked out in the sun.

Tifa wiped her forehead as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"I know we've been living here for nearly over a year now, but this is ridiculous" she said.

Mikomi just groaned as she flung her ponytail over her shoulder.

"I've been living here all my life, and I still can't handle the heat" she said.

Cloud discarded his usual outfit and was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of basket ball shorts.

His usual gravity defying spiky hair was slumped over a bit.

Not even his signature hairdo could take the heat.

"Cid and Barret better fix the AC" he said.

"I can't take this anymore"

He went over to the fridge to grab a slightly frozen soda and was greeted by something out of the ordinary.

"What the?"

Naruto had somehow managed to squeeze himself into the fridge and was sitting in the frozen wonderland.

He glared at his brother when he opened the fridge.

"Hey! Close it!" he said.

"You're letting all the heat in!"

Cloud gave him a dull glare and pulled him out.

"Get out of there" he said.

Naruto shriveled on the ground like a fish out of water.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" he cried.

Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda before sitting back at the table.

Yuri came into the kitchen and opened the freezer and pulled something out.

Everyone gagged when they saw that she pulled out one of her bras that were frozen.

"This should help me cool off" the medic said.

She walked away to put on her frozen bra.

Yugito sluggishly came into the room looking drained.

Since she had a cat demon sealed inside her, that meant she was affected by the heat a lot worse than the others.

Mikomi looked at her worriedly.

"You going to be ok, Yugito?" she asked.

The cloud kunochi nodded slowly.

"I should be" she said.

"I've been to places a lot worse than this. I'll manage"

When Bakuto came into the room, everyone was surprised to see that he wasn't affected by the heat.

He wore his normal clothing, which was all longed sleeved, and didn't even break a sweat.

Mikomi just looked at him, thinking 'WTF?'.

Bakuto looked at his girlfriend.

"You ok, Yugito?" he asked.

Yugito gave him a weak grin.

"I'll be fine" she said.

"The heat isn't as bad as it usually is"

Bakuto had a slight blush forming on his face.

Mikomi raised an eyebrow.

'_What the?'_

Bakuto just cleared his throat and quickly walked away.

Mikomi just watched him as he left and shook her head.

She was too hot and tired to ponder it over.

She got up from her seat with much struggle since she was practically melted to it and stood up.

"This is insane" she said.

"There is no way that it should be this hot out. I'm going to talk to Tsunade about this"

Cloud gave her a dull look.

"What can she do?" he said.

"It's not like she can magically make the weather cooler"

Mikomi gave her brother a dull glare.

"I know that" she said.

"What I meant was have her send us to cooler place like the land of snow or Icicle Inn. I'm willing to do a mission there if it means being cool"

Cloud snorted.

"Good luck with that" he said.

"You'll need it"

Mikomi walked out of the kitchen and passed the living room.

"Come on, Zack. We're going to see Tsunade"

Said wolf was on the ground, looking as if he were a carcass.

He had his tongue out and was panting heavily.

He groaned at his master.

"But, Mikomi, I don't want to move" he whined.

"All this fur is making me hot"

Mikomi shrugged.

"Hey, I wasn't the one reincarnated as a wolf. That's your problem"

Zack glared at her.

"Bitch" he said.

He slowly got up on all fours and sluggishly went to his master.

"Why do you need me to go with you anyway? The village is perfectly safe"

Mikomi just walked outside.

"You know I never go out without you" she said.

Zack sighed and followed Mikomi to Tsunade's office.

/

The Hokage's office was just as hot as her house.

Mikomi couldn't take a step without breaking a sweat.

Everyone seemed to be affected by it.

Reno and Rude discarded their Turks uniform and were wearing T-shirts and shorts.

Reno was fanning himself while Rude took a drink from a slightly warm drink.

Tseng passed by and was wearing a similar outfit as the others, but made himself look formal.

Reno gave Mikomi a dull glare when he saw her.

"Mikomi, your village sucks!" he said.

Mikomi just gave him the finger and looked at Tseng.

"Are Rufus or Tsunade in?" she asked.

He nodded.

"They're working on some paper work at the moment" he said.

Mikomi nodded.

"Thanks" she said.

She walked up towards the office while Zack on her heels.

/

Tsunade, Shizune and Rufus were pretty much drained.

The heat really hit them badly since they were in the center of the village.

Mikomi just sweat dropped at the sight.

"Wow, even the village leaders can't handle the heat" she said.

Tsunade gave her a dull glare.

"What do you want, Mikomi?" she asked.

"As you can tell, we're really busy"

"Yeah, busy working up a sweat" Zack said.

Tsunade threw a kunai at the wolf.

Mikomi just ignored him and walked up to Tsunade's desk.

"I was wondering if you could give me a mission to Icicle Inn or someplace really cold" she said.

"I can't handle this heat anymore!"

Rufus looked at her tiredly.

He discarded his long white jacket and was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

"That's not possible" he said.

"No one is taking missions while the heat is this bad. Even if it's a mission to Gaia, it's still too risky. Plus, knowing you, you'll never come back"

A tick mark appeared on Mikomi's forehead.

Emily tugged on Rufus's shirt.

Her blond hair was tied up into a messy bun.

She looked really tired and exhausted from the heat.

"Mommy, daddy. It's really hot" she said.

Rufus bent down and picked her up.

"I know, honey" he said.

Shizune went up to her and wiped her foster daughter's forehead.

"Don't worry, Emily" she said.

"The heat should go down-hopefully"

Emily just held her stuffed Moggle to her and let Rufus hold her.

Mikomi sighed.

She knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"_Why did I even bother?" _she thought.

She looked at Zack, who was panting heavily.

"Let's go, Zack" she said.

The wolf just groaned and sluggishly followed his master out of the office.

/

Back at the house, Yuffie and Naruto were staring at Bakuto.

They didn't understand why he wasn't affected by the heat.

He should be sweating wearing his outfit, but he was fine and dandy.

A tick mark appeared on his head when he noticed that they kept staring at him.

He glared at them.

"What?" he asked.

Yuffie pointed a finger at him.

"What gives?" she asked.

"How come you aren't affected by the heat? You should be sweating bullets by now!"

Bakuto shrugged.

"It's a Jinchuriki thing" he said.

"That's bull!" Naruto said.

"I'm a Junchuriki and I'm dying over here!"

Bakuto rolled his eyes.

"Different demons have different weather tolerances" he said.

"Since I have a dragon, the heat doesn't bother me as much. You have a fox, so you'll be affected by it. It's common sense"

Naruto just grumbled in response.

Yuri, Kyoko and Yugito walked through the living room wearing bathing suits.

"Where are you three going?" Yuffie asked.

"Going for a swim" Yuri said.

"How else are we going to beat this heat?"

Yugito fanned herself off with her hand.

Her hair was undone and frizzed out all over the place.

Bakuto sweated a bit at the sight of his girlfriend like that.

"This heat is really getting to me" Yugito said.

Kyoko pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Yugito nee-chan" she said.

"I'm sure a swim in the lake will make you feel better"

Yugito groaned.

"I don't know if swimming is such a good thing since I have a cat demon" she said.

"But I'm pretty desperate now, so I'll go for a dip"

Yuri tugged the two girls away and headed for the nearest lake.

Bakuto cleared his throat when he felt his cheeks warm up.

"Why is your face red?" Yuffie asked.

Bakuto looked away.

"It's not red" he said.

"You're just seeing things"

Naruto grinned.

"You're blushing" he said.

Bakuto glared at him.

"No, I'm not" he said.

"I think I'm starting to see how you're related to that stupid sister of yours"

Naruto glared at him in return.

"Hey! Nee-chan isn't stupid! She's the coolest sister I've ever had!"

"She's the only sister you've ever had" Yuffie pointed out.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Just then, Cloud and Jiraiya came into the room.

"Leave me alone, old man" Cloud said.

The blond looked tired and ticked off at the moment.

Jiraiya just kept bugging him.

"Come on, Cloud. It could be fun" he said.

Cloud gave his godfather a dull glare.

"Helping you with your book is not fun" he said.

"Why would I waste my time trying to help you write such trash?"

Jiraiya made a face.

"It's not junk! It's art!" he said.

"My books are always flying off the shelves!"

"More like being thrown away" Bakuto said.

Jiraiya glared at him.

Naruto suddenly came up with a funny idea.

If he was doing research for his books, then that meant he would be checking out the girls that were swimming at the lake.

The same lake that Yuri was going to.

An evil grin spread across his face.

He could just imagine the look on Pervy Sage's face when he realized he was checking out his cousin.

This was pure gold.

He looked at Jiraiya.

"Hey Pervy sage, I heard a lot of the girls in the village are heading to the lake for a swim" he said.

Jiraiya's face lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. But if I were you, I would hurry on over there before they leave. They won't be swimming forever you know"

Jiraiya quickly ran out of the house and headed for the lake.

Cloud raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto laughing like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I didn't tell him that it was Yuri who was swimming at the lake" he said.

"He going to flip out when he realizes that he was checking out his cousin!"

He laughed harder and banged his fist on his seat.

Bakuto realized that Jiraiya was going to see Yugito and Kyoko swim as well.

Just the thought of that perv checking out his sister and girlfriend set of the warning alarms in his head.

He stood up and ran after Jiraiya before he could see them.

Naruto laughed even harder at seeing Bakuto run.

"Oh man! I have to see this now"

He stood up and started pulling Cloud with him.

"Come on, Ni-san! Let's see Pervy sage and Baku-teme flips out"

Cloud just sighed and let his younger brother drag him.

There was no point in arguing with him now.

/

Back with Mikomi and Zack, the two of them looked like they were about to keel over any second now.

Mikomi groaned as she dragged herself across the streets.

She almost looked like a zombie as she walked.

Zack had to drag himself in order to move.

Mikomi wiped her forehead as she continued walking.

There was hardly anyone out today due to the heat.

The ones who were out were either really brave or really stupid.

A lot of people suffered from heat strokes this week by just standing outside.

How she was still alive at this point was beyond her.

She looked at her furry companion and noticed that Zack was about to pass out at any second.

She saw an ice cream booth up ahead and decided to buy a popsicle for them.

The frozen treat was already starting to melt when it was given to her.

"Geez, not even Konoha's finest ice cream can handle the weather" she said.

She went over to Zack and gave him the popsicle.

"Here you go, Zack. You need this more than I do"

Zack gave her a grateful look and munched on the frozen treat.

As he was eating it, Mikomi's head became dizzy and she passed out of the street.

Zack panicked and tried to nudge her with his nose.

"Oi! Mikomi!"

She didn't respond.

The wolf looked around to see if anyone could help him, but didn't find anyone.

He sighed.

"Why me?" he asked.

He somehow managed to wiggle underneath her and placed her body on top of his.

He made sure she was secured on his back before he started walking.

"I need to cool you off before things get really worse" he said.

He walked slowly so he wouldn't drop Mikomi.

"I bet the lake will work" he said.

"It'll cool you off quickly"

He walked as fast as he could to the lake before his friend suffered from more than a heat stroke.

/

At the lake, Yuri was splashing water at Kyoko and Yugito.

The girls were laughing as they splashed Yuri back.

Yugito felt refreshed as the water cooled her off.

"I guess water isn't so bad" she said.

Kyoko smiled at her.

"That's good to hear, Yugito nee-chan" she said.

"I didn't want you to suffer from a heat stroke"

Yugito smiled sweetly at her.

Yuri dunked her head underwater to cool herself off.

When she resurfaced, she decided to go crazy.

"I think I'm going to go skinny dipping" she said.

She took her top off and was starting to take her bottom off.

Yugito and Kyoko panicked.

"What in the world are you doing?" Yugito shrieked.

"Don't you know it's daylight?" Kyoko asked.

Yuri shrugged.

"The heats gotten to me, so I'm a little crazy" she said.

"Than usual?" Yugito asked.

Yuri just made a face at her.

"Come on, you should do it too" she said.

Yugito made a face.

"Excuse me?"

Yuri nodded.

"Come on. It's not like anyone is going to come here. Let you're wild side out. You know you want to"

Yugito blushed and looked around to make sure no one was around.

Kyoko shrieked when she saw Yugito taking her top off.

"Yugito Nee-chan! You're really doing it?" she asked.

Yugito tossed her top on the rock that they kept their towels.

"I'm just taking my top off" she said.

"I'm hot and I don't really care anymore. Besides, I always wanted to do something crazy like this"

Yuri pumped her fist.

"That's the spirit!" she said.

"Let's your wild side run free!"

Yugito cheered and splashed Yuri.

Kyoko blushed and hid behind one of the rocks that lines around the lake.

"_Forgive me, Bakuto Ni-san" _she thought.

"_But Yuri-sama and Yugito nee-chan can be really scary"_

/

Zack panted as he went through the forest.

Mikomi was still out of it on his back and looked like he wasn't going to wake up at any moment.

He sighed and hung his head.

"This is nuts" he said.

"There's no way I can do this"

When he heard Mikomi groaned, he looked at her.

She seemed to be in a lot of pain from the heat and was sweating a bit.

Just the sight of seeing his master in the state that she was in made him determined .

"What am I saying?" he asked.

"I used to be a first class SOLDIER! I faced countless enemies and fought Sephiroth! I died to save my friend! What's a little heat going to do to me?"

He looked at Mikomi.

"Don't worry, Mikomi. I'll save you!"

He ran through the forest and headed for the lake.

/

When Jiraiya heard women laughing at the lake, he quickly hid in one of the bushes.

He laughed when he heard them splashing each other and running around.

"Oh, this is too good to be true" he said to himself.

He pulled out his telescope and notebook to jot down some notes.

"And Cloud calls my work trash" he said.

"He just doesn't know true art"

He parted the bushes a bit to reveal the lake and grinned when he saw three figures.

He couldn't see their faces, but he grinned madly when he saw that one of the girls was topless and that the other was taking her top off.

"I think I just died and went to heaven" he said.

He aimed his telescope and grinned madly at the girls.

However, that grin fell from his face when he saw one of the girls turn around and revealed to be Yuri.

The color drained from his face as he saw his cousin naked.

"_I just stepped into hell" _he thought.

He screamed and jumped out of the bush.

Yuri whipped her head around to see Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya?" she asked.

Yugito screamed and hid in the water.

Her face went red as she tried to cover her chest.

Kyoko peeked out from behind the rock and shrieked as well.

/

Off in another part of the forest, Naruto and Cloud had somehow managed to catch up with Bakuto.

The dragon host sighed as he looked at them.

"Why are you following?" he asked.

"We wanna see the look on Pervy sage's face when he sees that it's Yuri he's researching on"

"And to make sure Yuri doesn't kill him" Cloud added.

"I don't want to plan his funeral"

Bakuto just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"If he checks out Yugito or Kyoko, then Yuri won't be the one who kills him" he said.

"Nobody checks on my girl or sister when I'm around"

Naruto quietly snickered to Cloud.

"This is going to be good" he whispered.

Cloud just sighed.

"Fuck my life" he muttered.

When they heard screaming, they ran to the clearing to find Jiraiya, Yuri, Yugito and Kyoko.

Kyoko was hiding behind a rock while Yugito covered her body underwater.

They wondered why Jiraiya looked afraid, but when they saw Yuri topless, they nearly screamed as well.

Cloud quickly covered his eyes while Naruto screamed.

"My eyes!" he screamed.

He grabbed onto Cloud's shirt and shook him.

"Ni-san! Make the scary images go away!" he cried.

Bakuto went pale as well, but when he saw Yugito's top sitting on one of the rocks, he was seeing red.

He glared at Jiraiya and stormed over to him.

The sannin panicked and waved his hands at him.

"Wait, wait! I didn't know they were going to be here!" he cried.

"And I most certainly didn't know they were going to be skinny dipping!"

Bakuto cracked his knuckles.

"It doesn't matter" he said.

"You saw my girlfriend topless. You'll pay"

He slowly pulled out his sword and held it up high.

Jiraiya closed his eyes tightly.

He knew there was no way he could fight a Jinchuriki that was angry.

Before Bakuto could swing his sword, Zack ran into the clearing with Mikomi in tow.

"I'll save you!" he cried.

He jumped into the lake with Mikomi still on his back.

Everyone was dumb founded when they saw Zack dragging Mikomi into the water.

The coolness of the water caused Mikomi to wake up.

She groaned and sat up in the lake.

She staggered a bit as she looked around.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"What happened here?"

"You passed out from the heat" Zack said.

"So I brought you here to the lake to save you"

Mikomi blinked.

"You did?" she asked.

She looked to see the group.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Pervy sage was trying to do his research on Yuri and the girls!" Naruto said.

"And I saw Yuri's boobs!"

He cried into Cloud's chest.

Mikomi saw the how messed up the girls were and sweat dropped.

"I'm heading back to the house" she said.

She walked out of the lake and wrung her clothes out.

Zack followed her and shook his fur out.

"Wait for me!" he cried.

Kyoko and Yugito followed as soon as their clothes were back on.

Yuri sighed.

"You guys ruin all the fun" she said.

She grabbed her towel and got out of the lake.

She didn't even bother to change into her clothes.

The guys just watched as she headed back to the house wearing nothing but a towel.

When the girls were gone, they glared at Jiraiya.

The Sanin shuddered at the looks they were giving him.

He slowly backed away from them.

"N-now guys. It was an accident" he said.

"I didn't mean it"

Bakuto pulled out his sword again.

"Well, this is going to be an accident too" he said.

Jiraiya let out a girly scream as the three of them went to attack him.

/

By the time that Mikomi made it back to the house, her clothes were completely dry.

That was how bad the heat was.

Since the AC wasn't working, she decided to just sit on the porch.

It was cooler out here than it was in the house.

Zack flopped down next to her.

"Well…that was weird" he said.

Mikomi nodded.

"Sometimes I think I'm living in the Twilight Zone" she said.

She looked up at the sky to see dark clouds coming in quickly.

She sighed and leaned back against the porch.

"I wonder if the heat will ever die down?" she asked.

Yuri, Yugito and Kyoko came up to the house.

"Damn that Jiraiya. He can really ruin everyone's fun" Yuri said.

Yugito was beat red as she held her towel close to her.

"I can't believe I was crazy enough to go topless" she said.

"That's what happens when your brain is fried I guess" Kyoko said.

Mikomi sighed and closed her eyes.

"I wish this heat would go away" she said.

Just then, she felt something wet hit her face.

Opening an eye, she saw raindrops falling from the sky.

Thunder crackled in the air as the heavens cried out for them.

Cid poked his head out of the house and watched the rain.

"Well I'll be damned" he said.

"It's raining"

At the mention of raining, everyone ran outside of the house and marveled at the gift mother nature gave them.

Mikomi stood up from the porch and walked into the rain.

Her hair stuck to her face as she relished in the cool water droplets.

Zack was howling with joy while Nanaki was running around.

Yuffie cheered.

"It's raining!" she said.

Everyone was dancing and enjoyed getting wet.

Yuri got excited and took her towel off.

"Woo hoo! No more heat stroke!"

The guys screamed when they saw that Yuri didn't wear anything and ran back into the house.

The girls laughed at their reaction.

Zack rolled around in the mud and splashed into the puddles.

Mikomi saw that people were coming out of their homes to enjoy the rain as well.

She smiled.

Even though her village suffered a lot of casualties ranging from being under attack to suffering from heat strokes, they villagers still knew how to enjoy the little things.

As she looked at her friends, she realized that four of them were missing.

"Where's Jiraiya, Bakuto, Ni-san and Naruto?"

/

Back at the lake, the guys admired their handy work that they did on Jiraiya.

After beating him to unconscious, they tied him upside down to a tree and had a sign saying 'pepping tom' coming from his shirt.

"I think this was a nice form of revenge" Naruto said.

Bakuto crossed his arms.

"I still think we should have killed him" he said.

Cloud just ran a hand through his damp hair.

It had been raining by them as well, but they really didn't care.

"Let's just leave him here" he said.

"We'll get him when he wakes up"

"IF he wakes up" Naruto said.

They all headed back to house and left poor Jiraiya hanging there.

Needless to say, that's what happened when Konoha suffered it's nastiest heat stroke.

It brought out the craziness in everyone.

/

**A/N: Sorry if this was pretty random. I wanted to update this story and I really didn't have much time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	11. Magic Crystal Ball

Chapter 11: Magic Crystal Ball

**A/N: I know this is really short, but I saw this on YouTube and I just had to write it. This is about what happens when our cast gets really board from no missions.**

**I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his and Yumi Seiji owns hers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Cloud sighed as he walked through the Hokage building.

Once again, Tsunade had given him a completely boring mission that didn't involve any fighting.

Today, he was given a D-Rank mission and had to clean up the trash that littered one of the village lakes.

"_Either she was really drunk or she's running out of ideas for missions" _he thought.

He went into Tsunade's office and found her viewing over some paper work while Rufus and Shizune filled everything.

The Fifth Hokage looked up from her work when she heard him enter.

Cloud held up a scroll, showing he completed the task.

"Nice work, Cloud" Tsunade said as she took the scroll from him.

"Since I don't having anything else for you to do, you have the day off"

As much as that sounded nice, Cloud really wished he would get another mission.

He was itching for a fighting mission so he could improve his skills.

He looked at Rufus, hoping he might have something for him.

The President of Shin-Ra shook his head and held up one of the folder's he was filing.

"I don't have anything at the moment" he said.

"Besides, I'm up to my neck with paper work, so unless you feel like filing, I suggest you head home"

Not wanted to file anything away, Cloud spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Man, this is boring" he sighed.

As he made it to the waiting area, he saw his brother and sister standing next to Bakuto, Myou and Kyoko.

They were near the vending machines and seemed to be talking about something.

Knowing that whenever Naruto and Mikomi were together meant something bad would happen, he went over to investigate.

Naruto;'s stomach grumbled as he held it.

"Hurry up, Nee-chan. I'm hungry" he whined.

Mikomi gave him a dull glare.

"Hold your horses" she said.

She looked at Myou.

"Did you bring it?" she asked.

The Lieutenant nodded and pulled out a snow globe from one of her side pouches.

Bakuto sighed as he watched his rival toss the snow globe up and down in her hand.

"How did I get roped into this?" he asked himself.

Kyoko looked around the group nervously and fiddled with her fingers.

Mikomi smirked darkly as she gripped the snow globe.

"Alright, snack time" she said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked.

Mikomi jumped when she heard her older brother suddenly behind her.

She turned around and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Ni-san. I didn't know you were here" she said.

Cloud just gave her a dull look and pointed to the snow globe in his sister's hand.

"What is that?"

Mikomi smirked darkly.

"This here is a magic crystal ball" she said.

Cloud sweat dropped.

"Really? Because it looks like a snow globe to me" he said.

Mikomi just laughed at him.

"Not today it isn't" she said.

"Watch and learn"

She shook the snow globe.

"Will there be free food in the Hokage's office today?" she asked.

She spun around and chucked the snow globe at the vending machine.

Everyone jumped back when the glass shattered from the impact.

"I take that as a yes!" Naruto cried.

"Free food!"

He and Myou quickly ran to the vending machine and started picking up as much snacks as they could.

At the sound of free food, Reno and Rude ran into the room and started grabbing stuff too.

"Sweet! It's free food day again!" Reno cried.

Rude didn't say anything and just grabbed an armful of chips before running off.

Cloud looked appalled at what his sister just did.

Didn't she realize how much trouble she was going to get when Tsunade found out?

"Tsunade is going to kill you" Bakuto said.

Even though he thought this idea was stupid, it didn't stop him from snagging a bag of Chex Mix and stuffing it in his pocket.

Mikomi just snorted.

"As if" she said.

"Tsunade doesn't care if I break something in here"

"That's right" Myou said.

She juggled the dozen candy bars that she snagged.

"The village elders have to pay for any damage that is done to the mansion. And whenever they piss Captain off, she breaks something here. Her crystal ball trick is the one they hate most"

"They deserved it" Mikomi said as she opened up a candy bar.

"They were giving me crap about how I brought shame to the village and luring the Akatsuki here. I just needed to teach them a lesson"

Kyoko shyly nibbled on the granola bar that Bakuto got for her and looked her friends.

"They were being mean to Lady Mikomi" she admitted.

"And also to Yugito onee-chan, right Bakuto Ni-san?"

A tick mark appeared on the dragon's forehead as he remembered that.

"That they have" he said.

He looked at his rival.

"Oi, stupid fox. Will there be free drinks today?" he asked.

"You can't have food without any beverages"

Mikomi smirked darkly.

"You're right" she said.

She went over to the broken vending machine and fished out her snow globe, which was surprisingly intact.

"This thing works like a beauty" she said.

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You frighten me sometimes" he said.

Naruto jabbed a finger at his brother.

"Don't be dissing the crystal ball! It really works!" he said.

"I used it last week when Kakashi Sensei was deciding who he should train for the day and I predicted he would pick me instead of Sasuke!"

Cloud sighed at his brother.

Mikomi shook the snow globe again.

"Alright, let's make this fast" she said.

"I need to get ready for my date with Kakashi"

Cloud's eyes harden at the mention of the scarecrow.

"What do you mean date?" he asked.

"Who said you could go out with him?"

Mikomi waved him off.

"I don't need your permission" she said.

"You may be my older brother, but you're not the boss of me"

Cloud's eye twitched in irritation.

There was no way in hell that he was going to allow his sister to date that jackass Kakashi.

Mikomi just waved him off and went back to the vending machines to get more free food.

Cloud was about to chew her out, but he stopped when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve.

He looked down to see Naruto standing next to him.

He had a foxy grin on his face as he held up the snow globe.

"You know, Ni-san. You can always see if Nee-chan will go on her date" he said.

Cloud caught on to what his brother was saying.

The young blond gave him the snow globe.

"It works every time" he reminded.

Cloud gripped the snow globe and nodded.

"I'll see you at the house" he said.

He walked off, leaving his siblings and their friends to enjoy their little feast.

Tsunade came out of her office to see everyone chowing down on the food.

"You touch those chips and you die" she warned.

/

Cloud tossed the snow globe in his hand as he walked.

He thought the whole crystal ball skit was a stupid idea, but considering that Mikomi thought it up, then it had to be brilliant.

As he was walking, he caught a glimpse of a familiar silver haired scarecrow.

Cloud growled when he saw Kakashi walking down the street, reading another one of Jiraiya's trashy novels.

He gripped the snow globe tightly when the Jonin came closer.

As he looked at it, he remembered what Naruto said about the snow globe always predicting something.

He smirked darkly and shook the snow globe.

"Will my sister's date get canceled?" he asked.

He coated the snow globe with chakra and chucked it as hard as he could.

The glass ball went flying and smacked right into Kakashi's groin.

The scarecrow let out a strangled cry and crumpled to the ground.

Heh groaned as he curled up into a ball.

Cloud smiled darkly at his handy work and pumped his fist.

"I guess it does work" he said.

He walked off and let Kakashi grovel on the ground.

/

_Later that night_

"Sorry your date was canceled, Mikomi" Tifa said.

The kunoichi gave her friend a weak smile.

"It's ok" she said.

"At least I know he's ok"

"Why was he sent to the hospital anyway?" Yuffie asked.

Mikomi shrugged.

"They said he got hurt while he was walking. Something hard must have hit him in the groin" she said.

"He has to get surgery for it"

Naruto fell of the couch laughing.

"Oh man! I can't believe I wasn't there to see that!" he said.

"Kakashi-Sensei had to go to the hospital because someone hit him in the balls! That's awesome!"

The side of Cloud's mouth went up.

He didn't expect to do that much damage, but if it meant Kakashi would be away from his sister, then he would take it.

He looked at his sister, who appeared annoyed by Naruto laughing.

"Hey, Mikomi" he said.

His sister looked up at him.

"What?"

"You were right about that magic crystal ball thing" Cloud replied.

"It really does work on any situation"

/

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. Sorry if it was short, but I didn't know what else to write.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	12. Coming to an Understanding

Chapter 12: Coming to an understanding

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since we've seen Cloud pretty much bash Kakashi on a daily basis, I've decided to do a chapter where they try to understand each other and become more civilized. Hopefully it'll work; otherwise Mikomi is going to have a hard time dating someone that her brother wants to kill constantly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his and Yumi Seiji owns hers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

It was another long day for Mikomi as she came back from her mission. With the village being short on manpower, everyone had to work twice as hard on their missions and had to do twice as many hours.

She didn't mind really. The pay was good and the missions kept her in fit. The thing that did bother her though was her older brother.

Last week, she had a few missions with Kakashi and Cloud just had to be on the team when he heard about it. It was bad enough that Zack followed her around like a lost puppy, but when Cloud joined into the fray, it was a bloodbath.

The Ex-SOLDIER made sure Kakashi was within his eyesight at all times.

He wouldn't let the scarecrow be near his sister unless he was around and he made sure than when they had to stay at a hotel for the night that she had her own room so they wouldn't have to share.

She was grateful that Cloud took his role as her older brother seriously, but he could go overboard sometimes. He wouldn't let any guys near her and he pretty much beat Gai to a bloody pulp whenever he tried to seduce her.

It made her wonder how she was able to have Kakashi as her boyfriend.

Running a hand through her shoulder length hair, she sluggishly headed back home. She wasn't really feeling well at the moment, but she couldn't complain. She had missions to do and couldn't afford to slack off.

Plus if Cloud found out that she was getting sick, he would lock her up in the house until she felt better.

"Damn my older protective brother" she muttered.

/

Cloud sat in the living room as he waited for his little sister to come home. He had a mission that he had to do in Edge, but he wanted to see her before he left. It was just his way of making sure that she would return home for the day and that she was alright.

Plus he wanted to make sure she wasn't around Kakashi.

Just thinking about the scarecrow made him growl. He didn't know why, but he just hated the man so much.

Maybe it was because he was dating his sister and he was suffering from the 'overprotective brother complex', but whatever it was, he just didn't want any guy to be around his sister.

With Akatsuki trying to get their grubby hands on her and Naruto, he didn't know if he could trust anyone within the village. He had seen people willing to give up their loved ones, just so they could live peaceful lives. It disgusted him so much that he held a secret grudge against the villagers. He was fine with the village, but the people of Konoha rubbed him the wrong way.

He just couldn't understand why they hated Naruto and Mikomi so much. He knew that since they had Usagi and the nine tailed fox sealed within them, they were labeled as monsters.

They weren't monsters. To him they were simply normal humans who were branded by cowards who didn't know what a true hero is. The villagers here simply hid from things that they weren't used to but when his brother and sister did something heroic, they would try to get close to them and claim that they supported them.

It unnerved him that whenever Naruto and Mikomi did something good, the villagers acted like they were celebrities and wanted to bask into the glory as well.

"_Selfish bastards" _he thought.

That's why he hated it when Kakashi was near Mikomi. For all he knew, that scarecrow was just trying to bask in all the glory that his sister got just so it would make him look good.

Yuri came into the living room and put her trench coat on.

"I swear, the ninjas in this village are either stupid or are breakable"

She stopped getting ready when she saw her godson sitting on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"You're supposed to be on your mission"

Cloud just gave his godmother a shrug.

"I want to wait until Mikomi gets home" he said.

"I never leave without saying goodbye to her"

Yuri smiled brightly at that.

"Aww, isn't that sweet of you" she gushed.

"What a nice older brother you are"

"And I want to make sure she's isn't anywhere near Kakashi"

At that, Yuri's grin faltered. She knew that Cloud hated Kakashi a lot and she thought it was stupid. She kept telling him that he didn't know Kakashi well enough to judge him, but he just wouldn't listen.

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Cloud, I've told you this a thousand times. Mikomi is old enough to date whoever she wants"

Cloud snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I think she shouldn't be dating anyone, especially when the guy is the same age as her brother"

Yuri snickered at that.

"Actually, Kakashi is older than you" she said.

Cloud whipped his towards her.

"What?"

Yuri nodded.

"He's 27, you're 26. You do the math"

Cloud's face paled drastically. Hearing that his little sister was dating someone who was older than him made his stomach churn.

"_That's not right!" _he thought.

Yuri just laughed at her godson's reaction. It was always funny to get Cloud off guard.

"Oh, relax" she said.

"Kakashi is a really sweet guy. And it's not like Mikomi is dating someone Jiraiya's age"

Cloud shivered at that.

"Please stop talking" he said.

Yuri just laughed and left to go to the hospital.

"I'll see you later" she called out.

Cloud sighed when he was alone again.

After hearing that Kakashi was older than him made him hate the scarecrow even more. That just proved that he was dating his sister just for the fame and glory.

"_Why else would an older guy be dating a younger girl?" _he thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts again when the front door opened and Mikomi stepped into the room.

He was about to lecture her about dating people who were a lot older than her, but he stopped when he saw the drained look on her face.

He quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Mikomi looked surprised to see him still at the house, but she gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. I'm just tired" she said.

She didn't want to tell him that she wasn't feeling good, otherwise he would have stayed home from his mission. Instead, she faked a yawn to throw him off.

Cloud gave her a skeptical look, but decided not to dwell on it.

"Why don't you rest before you go on your next mission?" he suggested.

Mikomi shook her head.

"This is my last one for the day, so I want to get it over with" she said.

"I just came home so I could pick up Zack"

She whistled loudly to alert her furry companion.

She grinned when she saw her pet wolf come hurtling down the stairs in a manner of seconds. Cloud rolled his eyes at his best friend's eagerness when it came to tagging along with Mikomi.

Zack gave Mikomi the puppy dog look as he wagged his tail.

"We get to go on a mission?" he asked.

Mikomi nodded.

"Yeah. It's one around the village, so it shouldn't be hard"

Zack cheered as he jumped up in the air.

"Woo hoo!" he cried.

Cloud sweat dropped at the sight.

"Are you sure you're not a puppy disguised as a wolf?" he asked.

Zack just gave him a look.

"You're just jealous that you don't have as much energy as I do" he said.

Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you go with that" he said.

Mikomi smiled as she watched her older brother bicker with his best friend. She thought it was nice that he was able to reunite with Zack, even if he was a wolf now.

Cloud just ran his hand through his spiky hair when saw that he wouldn't be getting anywhere with the argument.

"I'm off" he said.

"I'll try to get back before dark"

Mikomi gave him a weak smile.

"Be safe, Ni-san" she said.

Cloud nodded and gave her a quick hug before running off for his mission.

Zack looked back at Mikomi and wagged his tail some more.

"Mission time!" he cried.

Mikomi just chuckled weakly and left the house with Zack in tow.

/

"Mission time! Mission time! I get to go on a mission!" Zack sang.

Mikomi chuckled weakly before cringing. She suddenly felt really light headed and staggered a bit as she walked.

It seemed that she was sicker than she thought.

Zack stopped singing when he saw Mikomi standing still. His ears went back, knowing that something was wrong and went up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Mikomi gave him a weak smile and shook her head.

"Nothing" she said.

"I just suddenly felt dizzy is all"

Zack didn't buy it. He knew whenever his master was sick or not. But since he didn't want to argue with her, he decided not to say anything.

They continued walking for a bit towards their destination. Even though the mission was within the village, the place they needed to go was pretty far away.

Mikomi groaned when she felt her head pounding and had to stop again. She had to close her eyes or else she would get sick from the dizziness.

Now Zack was really worried. If his master was sick, then she shouldn't be doing any missions.

"Come on, Mikomi. Why don't we go home?" he suggested.

Mikomi winced but shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" she said.

"Let's just get this mission over with"

Zack gulped.

"But-"

"Yo!"

Kakashi and Gai came up to them.

Mikomi gave Kakashi a weak smile. Even when she wasn't feeling good, just seeing him made her smile.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" she asked.

"We just came back from one of our missions" Gai said.

"Now we just need to report into Lady Tsunade and get our next missions"

He blushed when he saw the rosy hue on Mikomi's face.

"_Ah! I get to see the rare sight of Mikomi's rosy face! Even when she's exhausted from her missions, she still carries that heavenly hue around here! I could just die in happiness!"_

Kakashi noticed this as well, but was thinking differently than Gai.

"Are you ok, Mikomi?" he asked.

Mikomi just blushed but nodded sluggishly.

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

Kakashi's eyebrows went down and he placed his hand on her forehead. He frowned when he felt his hand go warm.

"You're burning up" he said.

Mikomi blushed some more and quickly stepped back.

"I-I'm fine, really" she said.

"I'm just tired from my missions"

Kakashi studied to see if she was lying.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Mikomi nodded her head, but regretted doing so since the dizziness she felt overcame her and made her pass out.

"Mikomi!" Zack cried.

Kakashi quickly caught her when she fell forward.

Gai shrieked like a girl when he saw Mikomi pass out.

"Oh no! Mikomi!" he cried.

Kakashi sighed as he carried her bridal style.

"Just as I thought, you are sick" he said.

He looked at Zack to see him whimpering over his master.

"Come on. Let's take her somewhere to rest up" he said.

Zack's ears went back.

"But we have a mission to do" he said.

Kakashi pulled out the scroll that was in Mikomi's pocket and handed it to Gai.

"Since you wanted another mission, here you go" he said.

Gai would have protested about taking someone else's job, but since this was supposed to be Mikomi's and that she was sick, he couldn't refuse.

He almost had an obsessive look in his eyes as he held the scroll.

"_I get to go on Mikomi-chan's mission! It's as if I'm going on it with her!" _he thought.

Kakashi just ignored him and looked at Zack.

"Alright, follow me" he said.

Zack groaned and followed Kakashi towards whatever destination he had in mind.

Gai was left drooling over Mikomi's mission.

"I wonder what it could be?" he thought.

He unrolled it, hoping it would be something good, but fell over when he saw that he was suppose to go to this elderly woman's house and give her a sponge bath.

"_Fate is so cruel!" _he thought.

/

Kakashi managed to unlock his apartment door while still carrying Mikomi at the same time.

"Why are we at your place?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?"

"You know as well as I do that Mikomi hates the hospital" Kakashi said as he placed Mikomi on his couch.

"Once she woke up, she would wreak havoc on the place and run away. Besides, I don't think she's sick enough to pay a visit to the place she hates most"

Zack sighed at that.

"You do make a good point" he admitted.

Kakashi went to his sick and dampened a rag before going back to the couch and placed it on Mikomi's forehead.

"At least it's not so bad" he said.

"I think she just overworked herself with the missions got a fever from stress"

He ran a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"Although, it would be safe to call her family just so they know what's going on. Do you know if anyone's in the village?"

Zack shook his head.

"Everyone is out on a mission. Jiraiya is training Naruto and Yuri is busy at the hospital" he said.

Kakashi sweat dropped at that.

"What about Cloud?" he asked.

Despite fearing Mikomi's adoptive brother, he held a lot of respect for him for raising two Jinchuriki's willingly.

"He's on a mission, but he would abandon it in a heartbeat when it comes to Mikomi" he said.

"You'll have to get him on his cell though"

Kakashi nodded.

He carefully pulled Mikomi's phone and went through the phone book until he landed on Cloud's number.

He gulped slightly, knowing he was going to be on Cloud's death list when he found out that he was talking to his sister's supposed boyfriend.

"Good luck" Zack said.

Kakashi smiled weakly and hit Cloud's number.

He heard the phone ringing a few times until he heard a familiar voice.

"**Mikomi, whatever Naruto's done, it's your problem until I get back**" Cloud said on the other line.

Kakashi gulped and tried to calm himself down before he spoke.

"H-hey, Cloud. This is Kakashi"

He could practically feel the murderous aura emitting from the other line.

"**What the hell are you doing with my sister's phone?" **Cloud hissed.

"**Where is she?"**

Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Um, well that's the thing" he said.

"She's kind of unavailable at the moment"

"**What's that suppose to mean? What happened?"**

"U-um…just how far are you from the village"

"**I'm in Edge, but I can be there in a couple of minutes, why?"**

"Well, I guess Mikomi had a fever and passed out from it"

"**Passed out? Is she alright?" **Cloud asked with a slight alarm in his voice.

"She's fine, she's just resting" Kakashi said.

"But I thought it would be good if someone in her family knew what was going on"

He could hear Cloud sighing on the other line.

"**I'll be there as soon as I can" **he said.

Kakashi nodded at that.

"Ok. We're at my apartment since she hates the hospital and don't worry, Zack is with her"

"**Ok, I'll be there soon…and Kakashi?"**

"Yeah?"

"**You do anything to her while I get there, I swear I will cut you up into little pieces and make it look like it was an accident"**

Kakashi gulped and started to sweat.

"O-of course. I won't lay a finger on her" he stuttered.

"**You damn right you won't" **Cloud said.

With that, the line went dead.

Kakashi closed the phone and looked at Zack.

"Well…that didn't go as bad as I thought it would" he said.

/

They didn't need to wait for very long. Cloud was banging on the door just ten minutes after he hung up with Kakashi.

"That was fast" Zack said.

Kakashi opened the door and had to step back as Cloud barged into the apartment and went right over to Mikomi. He knelt in front of her and felt her forehead. He knew better than to wake her up, otherwise she would have hit him in a defensive matter.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's fine" Kakashi replied.

"She just probably overdid it with the missions"

Cloud sighed and hung his head.

"I should have noticed" he said.

"She was looking a little pale earlier"

Kakashi gave him a weak smile. He didn't realize how Cloud looked like Minato at this point. Whenever Mikomi got sick, he would always blame himself for not preventing it.

"Don't beat yourself over it" he said.

"Sometimes she doesn't know when she's sick herself. Once her mind is set on something, she follows through it, no matter"

Cloud gave him a tired glare. He didn't want to admit that, that was what Mikomi was like. Tifa blamed him by saying she picked up some of his habits, but he just shook it off.

When he saw her shiver, he pulled the blanket that was on the couch off and covered her with it.

"Might as well let her sleep this off" he said.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew that Cloud wouldn't leave until his sister was up, so he decided to try to make this situation as less awkward than it was right now.

"I'll go make us some tea" he said.

"I'm sure you'll need it after coming back from a mission"

Cloud looked up at the scarecrow. He was tempted to slug him for bring his sister to of all places, his place. But since he called him to let him know, he decided to cut him some slack.

"That sounds nice" he said.

Kakashi nodded and went into his little kitchen unit to prepare the tea.

Cloud looked at Zack, who was laying at the foot of the couch.

"Keep an eye on her" he said.

The wolf gave him a mock salute and went back to taking a nap. Since he wasn't going on a mission, he was going to catch some shut eye.

/

"I'm surprised that you actually called me to let me know about Mikomi. I would think that would be the last thing that you would do" Cloud said as he sipped his team.

Both males sat at Kakashi's small table and drank their tea silently.

Kakashi left his tea untouched. He didn't want anyone, not even his girlfriend's brother, to see his face.

"It was the right thing to do" he said.

"I would have called Yuri or Jiraiya, but you're the more sane parent out of them. They would have made things worse. Plus, since you're Mikomi's legal guardian, you have the right to know first on what's happened to her"

Cloud chuckled weakly.

"Aren't you a kiss up" he said.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"That's not what I was intending" he said.

"I'll admit, Yuri and Jiraiya can be childish when it comes to being parental figures to their godchildren, but when it comes to you, you take the job seriously. You act like what a real parental figure is suppose to be like, none of this childish stuff"

Cloud looked at Mikomi for a moment.

He would admit, that at times he wondered how Yuri was able to raise Naruto and Mikomi on her own like she did. She was so childish and crazy that he wondered if she ever took parenting seriously.

That isn't what a 13 and a 19 year old needed. What they needed was someone who acted mature and took their role as a guardian seriously. Not someone who acted like a child and had to be taken care of by their godchildren.

"Someone needs to take better care of them" He admitted.

"And godparents who get drunk and write trashy novels isn't part of that description"

Kakashi chuckled weakly.

"And I take it that you're the serious parent?"

Cloud scoffed.

"I'm their brother. Of course I take my role in their life seriously. I want them to know that they can lean on someone who will actually take care of them and not act like as if they were just their friend. I want them to know that they have a father figure in their life"

Kakashi's eyes harden when he heard that.

"Minato was their father" he said.

He didn't want anyone trying to take Minato's place. He was such a good parent and teacher that there would be no one like them, no matter how hard they tried. And if they did, that would be an insult to Mikomi. She already had a father and didn't want an imposter playing his part.

Cloud's eyes harden as well.

"Don't even start with me" he said.

"Already know Naruto and Mikomi have a father and I respect that. I wouldn't even think of trying to take his place. I hate it when people think that they're taking Zack and Aerith's place back where I'm from. It would ruin their memories and it would cruel to them. They're their own self's and nothing will change that. And if anyone has anything to say about it, I'll slug them"

Kakashi looked at him surprised. He didn't want to admit that he thought that was the real reason why he became Naruto and Mikomi's foster brother. He had heard about Zack and Aerith and how they were so similar to them. It angered him that Cloud was probably using them to replace the friends that he had lost. They were always treated badly in the village and to think that they were being given artificial love just made him mad.

But after hearing that this wasn't the case, he became to respect the chocobo head. He didn't want anyone to think that was the case and that he loved his brother and sister dearly. It made him feel at ease knowing that his old teammate was being taken care of by someone who really loved her like a sibling.

"I guess I don't need to worry" he said.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kakashi's eye curled up to show that he was smiling.

"I'm just relived that they have someone who is really looking out for them and considers them family. I would hate seeing them just being used"

Cloud scoffed and finished the rest of his tea.

"Of course I would care about them" he said.

"If it wasn't for them, then I would probably be stuck in the miserable state that I was in. They understood my pain and pulled me out of my shell. I wanted to protect them from the people who torment them and humiliated them"

He glared at Kakashi.

"Especially from you"

Kakashi held his hands up.

"Me? What did I do to you?" he asked.

Cloud pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Don't give me that" he said.

"You're just like any other guy in this village. All you want is a pretty girlfriend that you can fool around with and show around as if they were some trophy. Don't think I haven't seen any of the looks you or the rest of the men in this village has been given to my sister. I'm just letting you know right here and now that if you hurt her in any way, that I will personally kill you and take great pleasure in it. I don't care if you were old teammates, I won't let you treat her as if she was some object, you hear me?"

Kakashi blinked for a moment before he started laughing.

"Oh boy! Now that's the kind of reaction I wanted to hear" he said.

He wiped a tear from his eye before looking at the blond.

"It just shows that Mikomi is in very capable hands. I'll admit, I was a little skeptical when she said she made new friends from a different world and that they didn't care that she was a Jinchuriki. And then when she said you adopted her and gave her a family, I thought that this was too good to be true. The only reason why someone would want to take care of a Jinchuriki would be because they find them useful and have them treated as tools. But now I see that's not the case and it relives me knowing that she has a good family who is looking after her"

Cloud just leaned back in his seat.

"Naruto and Mikomi are people, not tools" he said.

"And if I wanted something done, I would do it myself. I wouldn't get them involved"

"That's good to hear" Kakashi said.

"I'm sure Minato and Kushina are happy knowing that their children are loved…although I'm sure they would be even more happy if their daughter had a boyfriend"

A tick mark appeared on Cloud's forehead.

"Don't even start with that" he said.

Kakashi pouted.

"Aww, come on" he said.

"Why won't you let me go out with her? I would never do anything to harm her. I would die for her if it came to that"

"It doesn't matter. I won't allow anyone to date my sister. I even beat the crap out of Gai when he tries to seduce her. I want to keep her safe" Cloud said.

"I understand that" Kakashi said.

"But remember that she's 19 years old and can make her own decisions and needs to have her own freedom. The more you pull her in, the more she'll push you away"

"What are you, my physiologist?" Cloud asked.

"No, but I just know that's what will happen if you act that way" Kakashi said.

Cloud scoffed, not liking that he was getting advice from his sister's boyfriend.

Kakashi just chuckled.

"I just don't want a rift to form between you two" he said.

"You really mean a lot to Mikomi and I'm sure it would tear her apart if that happened"

Cloud didn't say anything. He had to admit that Kakashi had a point. After becoming so close to Mikomi and making her and Naruto part of his family, he didn't want that bond to be severed.

Who would have thought that this scarecrow would have helped him with that?

They both turned to the couch when they heard Mikomi groaning.

"My head" she whimpered.

Cloud was up from his seat and knelt next to Mikomi.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"How are you doing?"

Mikomi looked surprised to see her brother.

"Ni-san? What are you doing here? I thought you went on your mission?"

Cloud gave her a small smile.

"Kakashi called me and told me you weren't feeling well" he said.

"Why didn't you let me know you were feeling sick?"

Mikomi shrugged sheepishly.

"I didn't think it was so bad" she said.

She looked at her surroundings and grew confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Kakashi came up next to the couch and waved at her.

"Yo!" he said.

Mikomi's face went beat red. She was in Kakashi's apartment and was sleeping on his couch.

"_Oh my god! I'm in Kakashi's place!"_

She could just hear Aerith and Usagi laughing at her.

Cloud could sense her embarrassment, so he thought it would be a good time to take her home.

"Alright, let's get you home to you can relax" he said.

He picked her up and carried her protectively. Mikomi wrapped her arms around his neck since she still felt a little lightheaded.

"Feel better, Mikomi" Kakashi said.

Mikomi just nodded since she couldn't say anything.

"Thanks for everything" Cloud said.

He started walking towards the door, but stopped to look at him.

"You can see her every other weekend and she comes home at 10" he said.

"You bring her home any later then I'll have Vincent shoot you"

Kakashi looked surprised.

Was Cloud really letting him date his sister?

"Consider it as my way of starting to trust you" he said.

"You said you want to protect her, so let me see it"

With that he left, Zack following after him and leaving a stunned Kakashi behind.

/

"That was pretty bold of you, Cloud" Zack said.

"Giving Kakashi permission to date Mikomi"

Cloud just shrugged.

Mikomi looked up from where her head was resting on Cloud's shoulder. She was impressed that he would allow Kakashi to date her as well. It looks like he was finally letting her grow up.

"Thanks for that, Ni-san" she said.

Cloud rubbed her back in a reassuring manner.

"Listen Mikomi" he said.

"I know I haven't been your older brother for very long and I tend to be overprotective of you. But I just want you to know that I love you like you were my flesh and blood and that you have someone who is looking out for you. I might be going overboard with it, but I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you've dealt with it growing up, but it's just not right. I just want to be the person you can go to when you're in trouble"

Mikomi smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"It's ok" she said.

"I'm glad that I have such an overprotective brother like you. Sure, you go overboard at times, but I'm sure you're still getting used to having siblings. I guess we'll just have to adjust to that…and me having a boyfriend"

Cloud snorted at that.

"I can't promise you anything on that" he said.

Mikomi just smiled and fell asleep in her brother's arms, feeling safe and secured.

It seemed after today, Cloud would start trying to respect Kakashi.

Keyword was trying.

/

**A/N: so there you go. Cloud is starting to respect Kakashi more after what he did for Mikomi. But will last, or will he just end up killing him like he intended to?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	13. Thank you for falling in love with me

Chapter 13: Thank you for falling in love with me

**A/N: Here's the special Valentine's Day chapter! This will mainly be about Kyoko and Vincent. Even the great Vincent Valentine deserves someone to love and why not sweet, innocent Kyoko?**

**I also finally managed to put up everyone's pictures up on Deviantart. If you want to see what Mikomi, Yuri, Kyoko and Bakuto look like, just go to my homepage and lick on the link that leads to my Deviantart page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!**

/

Mikomi looked at Kyoko as she helped Tifa around the bar. She noticed that the young medic had a slightly sad look on her face as she gathered the dirty mugs that were all over the table. Kyoko had been like this for a couple of weeks now. She would put on a fake smile to ease everyone's worries and then when she was alone, she would look so sad and depressed.

She seemed to be even sadder when Vincent was around.

Everyone knew that she had a huge crush on the Ex-Turk, but didn't say anything about it. Kyoko knew all about his history with Lucrecia and felt that she didn't have the right to be loved by him. She really envied the scientist for risking her life just so she could save Vincent. It made her wish that she was just at talented and sweet as she was. Maybe that was why Vincent loved her so much.

It tore the group seeing Kyoko torturing herself like this. She had to love someone who would probably not return the feelings. They had tried to get to see other people, try to help her find someone else to love, but she would just refuse.

"_Being around him is more than enough" _she would say.

"_As long as he's happy, then I'm happy"_

Mikomi sighed sadly when she watched her pupil head into the back to wash dishes.

This was too much for her. Seeing her student suffering because she knew that the person she loved most wouldn't love her the same way.

This needed to stop.

She went over to the bar and sat next to Bakuto. The Dragon Jinchurikii wore a similar expression as he watched his sister.

"Alright you, we need to fix this" she said.

Bakuto gave her a dull look, showing that he wasn't interested with what she had in mind.

Mikomi gave his arm a light smack.

"Oh, come on" she said.

"You know as well as I do that Kyoko is making herself suffer over this. I know she loves Vincent, and I appreciate that, but she should see someone who will return the feelings. Maybe Yuri can introduce her to someone in the village"

Bakuto scoffed at the idea of Yuri being a matchmaker for his sister. For all he knew, she would pair Kyoko up with someone who liked to drink just as much as she did.

"As if I'll let that happen" he said.

Mikomi sighed.

"I'm sure you're thinking the same thing as I am" she insisted.

"Surely you don't want to see your sister gushing over someone who won't return the feelings"

"I wouldn't be sure about that" Bakuto insisted.

Mikomi blinked as he took a sip of his drink before looking at her.

"Lately, I've seen Vincent secretly looking at Kyoko" he said.

"Not that usual, blank look he gives everyone now and then, but the kind that almost looks whimsical and lost in thought. Kind like when you're looking at Kakashi. I also noticed that he tends to be a bit protective when they go on missions together and that he ends up being more injured than her…almost as if he's taking the hits"

Mikomi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Was Vincent Valentine really falling for Kyoko? That just wasn't possible. Sure, she was happy for the idea, but she knew that couldn't happen. Last she checked, he was still in love with Lucrecia.

"_He's probably starting to move forward, thanks to her" _Aerith insisted.

"_You really think so?" _Mikomi asked.

Aerith giggled.

"_Nothing gets past me. I can see everything, even when a person is starting to have feelings for each other"_

Mikomi ran a hand through her hair. This was pretty serious. If Vincent really likes Kyoko, then maybe the young medic would have a chance.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Bakuto shrugged.

"I've only assumed from what I've seen" he said.

"I can't be a hundred percent sure"

Mikomi suddenly looked determined.

"Then, we need to see if this is true or not!" she insisted.

"We have to investigate!"

Bakuto sighed, knowing that she was going to pull him into one of her little schemes.

"No way" he said.

"I am not going to be caught up in one of your little adventures. I still have bruises from your last expedition"

Mikomi pouted.

"But this is your sister we're talking about" she said.

"Don't you want to see her be happy? We have to find out if the guy she loves will love her in return. Come on, be the older brother and make her happy"

Bakuto sighed, knowing she got him there. He really cared about his foster sister and didn't want her to get hurt.

"Fine, you win" he said.

"But none of that James Bond crap. We investigate ninja style"

Mikomi nodded and held her hand out to shake.

Bakuto reluctantly shook it, knowing he was going to regret this.

/

_One week later_

"Urgh! This was a waste of my time!" Bakuto snapped.

For the past week, the two of them had been spying on Kyoko and Vincent. During that week, they didn't notice anything that would decide if they loved each other or not.

"They've been acting like they normally do around each other" Mikomi pouted.

She was mounted up on the roof next to the bar and used her binoculars to spy on her prey. It was kind of hard to see since it just stopped raining and the lenses would fog up. She spotted Vincent leaning against the wall while Kyoko was helping Tifa bring groceries in. The two of them would give each other a slight nod when they passed each other, but nothing else.

Bakuto sighed as got up from his hiding spot.

"This was pointless and you know it" he said.

Mikomi glared at him and pulled him down.

"Get down!" she hissed.

"We can't be seen and if my brother finds me up on the roof, he'll kill me"

Bakuto rolled his eyes and just watched the scene below them.

"You find anything?" he asked.

Mikomi shook her head.

"No. Vinnie is just standing there, being his moody self and Kyoko keeps going in and out of the bar" she said.

"The only I've found interesting is Denzel and Marlene's ball game, but that's it. Those two should stay out of streets now that I think about it"

Bakuto held the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you rope me into this?" he asked.

"Because you want your sister to be happy and you had nothing else to do" Mikomi pointed out.

Bakuto just groaned.

"Mikomi? What are you doing up there?"

Mikomi flinched when she heard Cloud's voice.

Peering over the ledge, she saw her older brother holding a package with an annoyed look on his face.

She laughed nervously.

"Uh, nothing Ni-san" she said.

"Just, um, keeping an eye on the road for Denzel and Marlene. You know how everyone tends to drive recklessly after it rains"

Cloud looked like he didn't buy it and motioned for her to come down with his finger.

"Get down here" he said.

"It dangerous to be up there. And you have work to do"

Mikomi grumbled and jumped off the roof before marching back over to the bar. Bakuto just shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled right behind her.

Kyoko walked past them and went to get something off of Fenrir when she bumped into Vincent. She blushed profusely and quickly apologized. Vincent simply nodded and watched as she got the rest of the stuff off the bike.

Denzel kicked the soccer ball too hard and had it wind up in the middle of the street.

"Aw man"

He went to go get it, but Cloud stopped him.

"It's too dangerous, especially when the roads are slippery" he said.

Kyoko put the things that she was carrying down.

"I'll get it" she said.

She quickly looked to see if anyone was coming before running over to the other side of the street to grab the ball, not knowing that a car was coming by. The car tried to hit the brakes, but with the road so slippery from the rain, the tires kept on moving. Kyoko gasped in horror when she saw the car closing in on her head on. She tried to run, but slipped on the wet road and was now dead set on getting hit.

Everyone watched in horror as the car was about to hit her.

"Kyoko!"

Then time seemed to stop as a red blur zipped past them and got in between Kyoko and the car. The young medic closed her eyes tightly in fear, thinking that she was going to meet her end, but cracked an eye open when she heard the car crashing into something else. What she saw made her eyes snap open and caused her to gasp.

Sandwiched in between her and the car was none other than Vincent. The Ex-Turk used his body as a shield while his clawed arm kept the car away, leaving an indent from the impact.

Kyoko blushed when she realized just how close his face was to hers. If she moved just an inch, her lips would be up against his.

The two of them just looked at each other in utter silence. Brown eyes locked with crimson as the two of them silently checked to see if the other was ok.

The scene was almost mesmerizing, like something you would see in a teenage romantic novel. (A/N: That's right, I'm bashing Twilight! Vampires do NOT sparkle!)

And just as it suddenly happened, the magic suddenly disappeared when the others came rushing towards them.

Bakuto jumped over the hood and landed beside his sister.

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her older brother.

Bakuto sighed when he saw that she wasn't hurt.

"Thank god you're alright" he said.

Mikomi and Cloud were currently chewing out the driver for his reckless driving. Or rather, it was Mikomi who was doing the chewing out and Cloud trying to restrain her.

"What the hell is your problem, you bastard!" she snapped.

"You almost killed someone!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't control the brakes" the driver insisted.

"What a load of crap" Mikomi said.

"The only reason they didn't work is because you were driving too fast. It just rained you dick, you're suppose to drive slow on these slick roads!"

Cloud pulled her back when she tried to attack the driver and apologized for her behavior.

Bakuto looked at Vincent and nodded his head in gratitude.

"Thank you for saving her" he said.

Vincent nodded in return.

"It was nothing" he said.

Kyoko flinched when she heard that. Of course it was nothing. Vincent only saw her as a friend and nothing more. He would never love anyone other than Lucrecia.

Feelings tears starting to form in her eyes, she quickly shot up and ran into the bar.

"I'm sorry!" she said.

Vincent looked stunned for a moment, as if he just got slapped in the face. But as soon as it appeared, his face went back to his plain, emotionless expression.

Standing up, he muttered that he had to leave and left Cloud to take care of the mess.

Mikomi and Bakuto looked at each other. This was the proof that they needed to show that Vincent really did love Kyoko. If he didn't, he wouldn't have saved her the way that he did and he wouldn't have looked like he was about to kiss her.

But with the whole Lucrecia thing in, it was getting in their way to really open up to each other.

They needed to fix this.

"You go talk to Kyoko, I'll go get Vincent" Mikomi said.

Bakuto nodded and headed into the bar while Mikomi went to go find their gunman friend.

Cloud sighed when he was left alone to take care of the accident.

"I never get cut any slack" he muttered.

/

Bakuto stood near the doorway when he spotted Kyoko. She sat on her bed and silently cried into her hands. The poor medic's body shook as she sobbed uncontrollably. The sight tore the Jinchurikii apart. He just couldn't stand the sight of seeing his precious sister crying over some guy.

Knocking on the doorway, he let her know that he was there and sat next to her.

Kyoko stopped crying, but the tears kept falling. She tried wiping her eyes to try to make sure she didn't look like a mess, but it just wouldn't work.

Bakuto grabbed a tissue box and handed it to her.

"You don't have to put up a mask for me" he said.

"As your older brother, I'm allowed to see what you're really feeling"

Kyoko didn't say anything, but accepted the tissue.

When she calmed down a bit, she looked at her lap.

"He left, didn't he?" she said quietly.

Bakuto nodded.

Kyoko closed her eyes sadly.

"I…always found him to be really kind" she said.

Bakuto just looked at her as she slowly opened up.

The young medic dabbed her eyes with a tissue before she continued on.

"After you all rescued me, he was always kind to me and helped me adjust to living a normal life" she said.

"He didn't have to, but he took it upon himself to make me feel welcomed into the group. Maybe it was because he was a victim to experiments like I was, and he just knew how I would feel. But either way, it touched. He didn't find my scars to be hideous or didn't question why I wanted to cover myself up with some many clothes. He didn't mind when I asked him something that I didn't understand. He always treated me like a person when I spent all of my life being considered as a guinea pig. Being around him made me so happy. He made me feel love for the first time"

She held back a sob as the tears flowed more freely down her face.

"Yet despite all of that, I knew that he could never love me in return!" she choked.

"I learned about his relationship with Lucrecia. It tore me up, knowing that he still loved her, even when she loved another man in the end. I knew that he could never return my feelings, and I accepted that. I know it would have been painful being around him when he still loved someone else, but it would have been even more painful if I wasn't with him. As long as he was happy, then I didn't mind"

She buried her face in her hands.

"But what did bother me was realizing just how pathetic I am compared to Lucrecia" she said.

"She was smart, beautiful, kind and she gave up her life for him! Even though she was dying, she still used the last of her strength to save him from dying. It's no wonder why he would still love her even now. How could I ever compete with someone like her?"

She started crying again and just drowned in her own sorrow.

Bakuto looked so torn at the sight of his sister. He didn't realize just how much she was suffering. He thought it was because she knew that Vincent would never love her because he still loved Lucrecia, but he never knew that she was suffering because she always thought poorly of herself when comparing to the scientist.

He slowly pulled her over to him and let her cry in his chest. He rubbed her back to calm her down a bit so she wouldn't start choking.

This was the down side to having a younger sister. You had to watch them suffer over some crush that would never return their feelings.

It also meant that he would have to kill Vincent when he got his hands on him.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, stupid fox" _he thought.

/

Mikomi didn't need to look too hard for her Turk friend. If there was only place that Vincent would be, it would be where his nightmares began.

And sure enough, when she stepped into the crystal cave, she spotted him sitting in front of Lucrecia. The young scientist looked like she was sleeping peacefully and she was encased by the Mako crystals. It was beautiful, yet sad at the same time.

She walked over to Vincent and sat down next to him without saying anything.

One thing she picked up while being with Vincent was that if you wanted to talk to him about something, don't say it right away. The man hardly talked at all and if you were just going to be a chatterbox, then chances are that he wouldn't respond to you.

Vincent regarded her with a slight nod, but didn't look away from Lucrecia.

The two of them stayed silent for a bit before Mikomi finally broke it.

"You know…I always envied you for being able to see her like this" she said.

"It made me wish that I was able to see my mom and dad like this. I know that it wouldn't be the same as to seeing them alive, but just being able to see their faces would put me at east. Maybe that's why you're always coming here"

She didn't get a respond from him. Figures. He never really did talk about anything that dealt with Lucrecia. Talk about rubbing salt into an open wound.

She sighed and turned her head to look at him.

"Why do you always come here?" she asked.

Vincent finally looked at her. His eyes held a 'why do you think' look to them.

Mikomi just waved the look off.

"Don't give me that 'this is my punishment and she would have wanted this' crap. I've heard it enough to last me a life time and you're wasting your breath on the wrong person" she said.

"What I meant was, why torture yourself by being here when you know nothing's going to happen? Why live in the past when you should live in the present?"

Vincent looked at her for a second before looking away.

Mikomi placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know you can tell me" she said.

"Out of everyone, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows the kind of pain your feeling. You feel guilty that you couldn't save the one you love and that if anyone you should have been the one to die. You don't have to tell me exactly what you're feeling, but just give me a general idea. I don't want to see you suffer like this"

Vincent didn't say anything for a while. Mikomi figured he wouldn't say anything, but she was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

"I guess…I'm afraid" he said.

Mikomi looked at him as he stared at the ground.

"I used to be stone stuck in the river of time" he said.

"But after I met you and everyone else, time flowed way too fast for me. In my head, I know I need to move on, but my heart tells me that I don't belong in this time and place. I want to move forward, but I just don't want to let history repeat itself"

Now everything was making sense.

Vincent wanted to love Kyoko, but after what happened to Lucrecia, he just didn't want to risk the chance of her dying as well. He didn't want to see someone that he loved die by his hands.

"Vinnie…" she said quietly.

Vincent just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" he said.

"Even if I wanted to move forwards…she probably wouldn't forgive me for leaving her behind"

Mikomi looked at Lucrecia's body sadly.

Sometimes it amazed her how thick headed Vincent really was. Lucrecia sacrificed her life just so she could save his. Why would she do that if she wanted him to keep living in the past? That was just ridiculous.

"I don't believe that" she said.

Vincent gave her a look, bust she ignored it.

"If she didn't want you to move forward, then why did she try to save your life, Vinnie?" she asked.

"After hearing so much about her from you, I highly doubt Lucrecia would want you to do that. In fact, I think she would be furious with you right now. Why sacrifice your life for someone you love, only to have them waste it away by grieving and living in the past. If I did that to my dad, he would totally kick my ass. The Vincent Valentine that I know was never afraid of anything. If there was something he wanted to do, he would do it without hesitation"

She stood up and blocked his view of Lucrecia.

"I know you love Kyoko" she said.

Vincent just looked at the ground to avoid her stare. Mikomi could have sworn that she saw a very light blush dusting his cheeks.

"But you're afraid to express those feelings because you don't want to hurt Lucrecia, right?"

When Vincent didn't say anything, she knew she hit the nail on the head with this one.

"Vinnie" she sighed.

She crouched down so she was eye leveled with him and grabbed his normal hand.

"You won't betray Lucrecia by loving Kyoko. She'll always be your first love no matter what. And I'm sure she would want you to be happy as well. If loving Kyoko is what makes you happy, then go for it. Don't let your past stop you from obtaining happiness. Out of everyone in our group, you deserve to be loved more than anyone else. And if Lucrecia isn't happy about this, then she can take it out on me"

To prove her point, she stood up and faced Lucrecia.

"You hear me, Lucrecia? If you're not happy about Vincent loving Kyoko then you can take it out on me! I want Vincent to be happy and Kyoko's the one who makes that happen. You don't like it then bring it on!"

Vincent sighed as he saw Mikomi acting stupid. It made him wonder how she was more normal than Yuffie.

But she did have a point. He couldn't be living in the past forever. He knew he could never atone for his sins, but that didn't mean he was going to leave it at that. If moving forward and being able to love again would help him, then he might as well take it.

Mikomi turned to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, Vinnie. What are going to do?" she asked.

"You going to continue living this sappy life and risking the chance of me beating the crap out of you, or are you going to take the chance and learn to love again?"

Vincent looked at her for a second before looking at Lucrecia.

He sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry"

/

Kyoko finally managed to calm down to the point where she didn't need Bakuto to rub her back. The Dragon Jinchurikii still kept his hand on her shoulder in case she broke down again.

Kyoko sniffled before giving her brother a weak smile.

"Sorry for breaking down like this" she said.

"I guess I just couldn't take it anymore"

Bakuto just gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Don't worry about it, that's why I'm here" he said.

"Although, I wish you would have told me this instead of keeping it bottled up. If you had feelings for Vincent, I would have talked to him about it"

Kyoko shook her head.

"That would have made things worse between us" she said.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship by confessing my feelings to him. He still loves Lucrecia, and I've learned to accept it"

"But at the cost of your own happiness" Bakuto pointed out.

Kyoko looked at the ground shamefully.

"Kyoko" Bakuto sighed.

"You shouldn't be torturing yourself over this. There are plenty of guys out there who wouldn't hesitate to start a relationship with you. There are plenty fish in the sea"

Kyoko shook her head.

"But none of them will ever be like Vincent" she said.

"They won't have the same kind, gentle personality that he tends to hide. They won't understand the same pain that I feel like he does"

She wiped a tear that feel from her face.

"It's sad to see him in love with someone else" she admitted.

"But it's even more sad to see him suffer like this. I understand why he would still love Lucrecia. She's everything that I wish I was. But I don't want to see Vincent suffer like this. I want to help him and be there for him, but I don't know how to do it without being in love with him"

She gave her brother a tear eyed look.

"Do you think that I'm just being stupid by feeling this way?" she asked.

Bakuto didn't know what to say. Part of him thought that this was foolish of her to still love Vincent, even though he may never love her in return. But the other part of him told him that he would probably do the same if he were in her situation. If Yugito loved someone other than him, he would still love her regardless. If seeing her being happy with someone else, then that was all he needed.

He gave his sister a weak smile.

"You should-"

"Keep being yourself!"

The two of them whipped around to see Mikomi and Vincent standing by the doorway.

Mikomi gave them a nervous smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry for barging in like this" she said.

"But Vincent has something that he wants to say"

Kyoko flinched slightly when the Ex-Turk sat across from her.

Bakuto and Mikomi stood off to the side so they could give them some space.

Kyoko looked at her hands nervously. If she looked him in the eye, she knew that she would break down again.

Vincent's crimson eyes held a slightly sad look to them as he saw Kyoko. He never realized how much he hurt her by keeping his feelings at bay.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"This is all my fault"

Kyoko was surprised at his apology, but quickly shook her head.

"No, it's not! You didn't do anything wrong" she insisted.

Vincent merely shook his head.

"No, it _is _my fault" he said.

"If I had explained everything properly from the start…then you wouldn't be crying right now"

He closed his eyes as he clasped his hands together.

"After what happened to Lucrecia…I just couldn't forgive myself" he started.

"I felt I didn't deserve to live, let alone love anyone else. It made it hard to live, despite being immortal"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"But…then I met you" he said.

"I was surprised at first- it could have been because you shared the same personality as Lucrecia. But she was her and you are you, that much I know. I didn't love Lucrecia because of her brains and looks. I was in love with her for who she was…just as I'm in love with your for who you are"

Kyoko's hand flew to her mouth as he said that. So he really did love her.

Vincent looked at the ground.

"It amazed me how you were able to keep on going with your life, despite having all of those things done to you" he said.

"It made me realize just how weak and pathetic I was by staying asleep for over 30 years. Anyone would have looked down upon that, but not you. You didn't see me as a monster or thought I was horrifying. You reached out to me and made me feel wanted. You cared about me and made me feel needed"

He shook his head slightly.

"I didn't think I deserved to be loved after what happened to Lurcecia, nor did I want to. I just didn't want the risk of letting the one I loved most to get hurt"

He looked up at Kyoko with emotions clouding through his crimson eyes.

"But, after being with you, I feel like I want to take that chance" he said.

"Will you give me that chance…Kyoko?"

Kyoko gasped slightly as the tears spilled from her eyes. These weren't tears of sorrow, but instead of happiness.

This was too good to be true. The person she loved most was in love with her too and he wanted to take the chance of being together with her. What more could she ask for?

Mikomi smirked slightly as she saw the two of them.

It made her mind reel back towards the Crystal Cave moments ago.

/

"_I'm sorry"_

_Mikomi sighed in defeat. It seemed after all of her talking, he still wasn't going to move forward and accept his feelings for Kyoko._

"_Why am I not surprised? " she muttered._

_She started walking away._

"…_Lucrecia"_

_Mikomi stopped and turned around to look at Vincent. The Ex-Turk was standing now as he faced his first lover._

"_I'm sorry" he repeated._

"_You'll always be my first love. The memories we've created together will stay forever in my heart. But I can't stay in the past forever. I need you to let me move on and accept Kyoko's love. I don't mean to hurt you, but it's time that I've made myself happy"_

_Mikomi could have sworn she heard someone's voice ring through the room, but thought it was all in her head._

_It seemed that Lucrecia had accepted Vincent's request._

"_Thank you" he whispered._

_He looked at Mikomi with a very small smirk on his face._

"_Shall we go?" he asked._

_Mikomi smirked slightly as well._

"_Yeah" she said._

"_Let's go"_

_With that, they walked out of the cave and headed back to the bar._

/

Vincent watched as Kyoko wiped the tears from her eyes. He knew that she wasn't crying because she was sad, but it still made him feel bad.

"I'm sorry" he repeated.

Kyoko quickly shook her head.

"Don't be" she managed to say.

"I'm just so happy right now"

Bakuto sighed at his sister and walked up to her.

"Then kiss and make up already" he said.

He gently pushed her towards Vincent and watched as she landed into his arms.

The young medic blushed as she looked up at her now lover and managed to smile before burying her face into his chest.

"Thank you…for falling in love with me!" she said.

Vincent slowly wrapped his arms around her and rests his chin on top of her head. The two of them looked like they just fit with each other. As if they were meant for each other.

Mikomi smirked at Bakuto and held up her hand.

"Way to go, damn dragon"

Bakuto smirked slightly and high-fived her.

"Nice job, stupid fox"

/

_Two weeks later_

"See you later, Bakuto-nisan!"

Bakuto waved to Kyoko as she walked away from the bar with Vincent. The young medic smiled and held his clawed hand, which surprised him, before resting her head on his shoulder.

Vincent blushed slightly but gripped her hand slightly as they walked together.

Cloud had a blank look on his face as he watched his friend going off with his new girlfriend.

"Remind me how you were able to crack him out of his shell?" he asked Mikomi as he went back to fixing his bike.

Mikomi just shrugged as she sat on the bar's steps.

"All he needed was a little push in the right direction" she said.

"Ain't that right, Bakuto?"

Bakuto just shrugged as he watched his sister peck Vincent's cheek.

"You could say that" he said.

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"You two are something else" he said.

"Being able to get the great Vincent Valentine to love again"

Mikomi giggled.

"I have my ways" she said.

"I was able to get you out of your shell, right?"

Cloud just grumbled as he picked up a drill.

"Now if you'll just let me date Kakashi, then life would be so much better"

At that, Cloud ran the drill so it would drown out any noise.

"What?" he called out.

"I couldn't hear out"

Mikomi glared at him.

"Come on, Ni-san! Let's go out with Kakashi!" she whined.

"Sorry, I can't hear you" Cloud said over the drill.

Mikomi stomped her foot on the ground and went inside.

Bakuto just smirked.

"You can't always get what you want" he said.

Mikomi just gave him the finger before heading inside.

So, Mikomi still wasn't able to go out with Kakashi.

But at least Vincent and Kyoko were finally able to be together. As long as they were happy, then that's all that mattered to Mikomi.

For now that is.

/

**A/N: I hoped you guys like this. I'll try to bring this into the main story later on when Kyoko appears.**

**In the meantime, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne**


	14. A son's love

Chapter 14: A son's love

**A/N: This is a special chapter for Bakuto Masaki since it's his birthday this month! Thanks for helping me out with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Happy Birthday Bakuto!**

**Enjoy!**

/

Mikomi could always tell when Bakuto was making something in the kitchen. Normally, the kitchen was off limits since everyone couldn't cook to save their own lives. But since Bakuto actually knew how to cook, that gave him rights to enter it.

She woke up to the smell of something cooking. It almost smelled sweet and made her mouth water a bit.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly got out of bed and headed for downstairs. If Bakuto was making breakfast, then she wanted some. He may annoy the hell out of her, but she had to admit that he was a great cook.

She was hoping to see a lot of food on the table, but what she saw threw off.

Bakuto was busy making some type of pastry that had a jelly filling in them and placed them in a special bento box. He had a bit of powdered sugar on his face, but he didn't seem to care.

Mikomi watched as he added batter to this strange pan that had rings etched in it and put it in the oven.

It freaked her out when he saw how serious he looked as he was putting everything together.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

Bakuto jumped a little, but managed to give his rival a steady glare.

"You're up early" he said.

Mikomi shrugged and sat at the kitchen table.

"How can I sleep when someone is cooking" she said.

Bakuto didn't say anything and went back to making stuff.

"Well, none of this is for you, so don't try mooching off of me" he said.

"And make your own breakfast. I have to go somewhere"

Mikomi raised an eyebrow.

Where did he have to go at this early in the morning?

"And where do you have to go at this time?" she asked.

Bakuto gave her a stern glare.

"Mind your own business" he said.

Mikomi held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. Don't chew my head off" she said.

"I was just curious"

"Yeah, well your curiosity is going to get you in trouble one of these days" Bakuto retorted.

Mikomi didn't like that he was being snippy this morning, but she figured it was because it was so early in the day.

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed" she said.

She headed back to her room and plopped back on her bed.

She thought it was crazy to be up so early in the day anyway.

/

Bakuto was long gone after Mikomi woke up again. Wherever he had to go, he must have left right after she talked to him.

"He could have left a note saying when he would be back" she muttered.

Since he wasn't here to make breakfast, that meant she had to improvise and make cereal.

Grabbing a box of cocoa puffs, she sat at the kitchen table and poured herself a bowl.

"Nothing beats having a little chocolate in the morning"

Eating a spoonful of her cereal, she mulled over the chocolate taste that the boring breakfast provided.

No one was really around since everyone was busy on missions, so that meant she could enjoy a little peace and quiet. She didn't have any missions today, so she was going to enjoy the peace and quiet as long as she could.

However, that peace was shattered when she heard rapid footsteps coming down the stairs.

Yugito slid into the kitchen looking a little disheveled as if she just got out of bed. She searched the whole room before looking at Mikomi.

"Have you seen, Bakuto?" she asked frantically.

Mikomi shook her head as she let her spoon dangle from her mouth.

"Not since early this morning" she said.

"He was busy making something and saying he was going to be out for the day. He never said where it was or when he would be back. Why, do you need him?"

Yugito actually looked worried when she heard that.

"He left again then" she muttered.

Mikomi raised an eyebrow at that.

Again?

"What do you mean by 'again'?" she asked.

Yugito bit her lip nervously.

"Once a year, Bakuto suddenly just leaves and heads off to the outskirts of Kumogakure" she said.

"And every time he does, he always brings something that he makes with him and doesn't tell me where he's going. I always worry about him. He never tells me, even when I ask him and says that I shouldn't worry about it. I don't know why he acts so strange on this day, but I want to know so I can help him. I'm his girlfriend after all"

That surprised Mikomi greatly. She thought that Bakuto would tell Yugito everything since they were a couple. He never kept stuff from her. The fact that he would just go off without letting his girlfriend know made her curious.

"That doesn't sound right" she said.

"Let's go check this out"

Yugito looked surprised, but nervous at the same time.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" she said.

"True, I am curious about where he's gone, but I want to respect his privacy"

Mikomi gave her a stern look.

"Yugito" she said.

"A good boyfriend doesn't keep anything from his girlfriend. If he loves you like I know he does, then he shouldn't be keeping stuff from you. I find it odd that he was acting weird today, so I want to know what's going on"

She gripped the cat Jinchuriki's shoulder.

"Are you just going to stay here and do nothing while your boyfriend is out at who knows where?" she asked.

Yugito thought about it for a second before she had a determined look in her eyes.

"Let's go" she said.

Mikomi smirked and got ready.

/

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yugito asked.

Mikomi raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Yugito looked at the village gates that they just went through.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the village without permission" she said.

"If you leave without saying anything, they might think you're a missing-nin and treat you as an enemy"

Mikomi snorted.

"Don't worry, I got I covered" she said.

"I made a deal with Rufus saying if he told Tsunade that he sent me to Gaia for a mission, then I would babysit Emily this weekend while he went out to dinner with Shizune. He may not look like it, but he knows how to make a deal"

Yugito laughed nervously at her friend's sly move.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a long walk, because Kumogakure is a long ways away" she said.

Mikomi patted the backpack that she filled with food and other necessities.

"I got it all covered" she said.

She looked at Zack and Enkidu.

"Alright you two. Start searching for Bakuto's scent"

Zack put his ears back in a pouting matter.

"But I don't wanna" he said.

"I thought I would be able to sleep in real later after coming back from a hard mission yesterday"

"You're just lazy" Enkidu replied.

Zack growled at him and showed off his teeth.

"Come on, you two" Mikomi said.

"If you do this, I'll get you that chew toy you were both eyeing at the store the other day"

Both wolves perked up at this.

"The one with the squeaker in it?" Zack asked hopefully.

Mikomi nodded.

"That's the one"

Zack and Enkidu immediately stuck their noses to the ground and started tracking Bakuto's scent.

"It's sad to see how simple minded they are" Mikomi said.

Yugito nodded.

"But they got the job done" she admitted.

They followed their canine friends as they searched for Bakuto.

/

They walked quite a distance after they left the village. The scenery changed from lots of trees to lots of rocks. It made the area kind of gloomy, but hey, that was Kumogakure for you.

"Why would Bakuto be out here?" Yugito wondered.

"I'm not sure, but knowing him, I'm sure he had his reasons" Mikomi said.

Zack sniffed the ground and followed Bakuto's scent up to a rock wall.

"This is where the scent ends" he said.

"You're nose must be off" Enkidu said.

"There's no way this his scent would stop at a wall"

"But it's true!" Zack insisted.

While the two wolves bickered, Mikomi and Yugito looked at the wall. They studied it a bit, noticing that it was a bit to 'clean' and 'nice' to be made naturally.

"It must be a trap door or something" Yugito said.

Mikomi ran her hand across the wall to see if she could find a button that was hidden or a latch that she could pull.

When she didn't find anything, she charged up a chakra filled punch to it and watched as it broke away. The wall behind it revealed an opening that lead to the other side.

"Let's go" she said.

They walked through and headed over to the other side. What they saw simply blew their mind away.

A field of white flowers spread across the land as far as the eye could see. Not a single bit of ground was left untouched by the beautiful flowers. In the center of the field, there stood a large tree with four smaller ones evenly spaced out around it and took the form of the points on a compass. It was s truly beautiful sight, but what amazed them was what was hanging from the trees. There hanging from the trees weren't just regular apples, but _white _apples. It was so rare and uncommon to see such things.

The sight of the apples stabbed Zack in the heart. They looked so much like the Dumapples that grew at Angeal's home.

Just thinking about his late mentor and friend tore his heart and made him hang his head.

Enkidu smacked his lips at the sight of the apples. He really didn't get to eat before they left, so seeing them made him really hungry.

Yugito gasped at the sight of the place. She had never seen anything to beautiful. It was no wonder why Bakuto would come here.

Mikomi took a step forward and scanned the area for said ninja. She thought the place was beautiful, but she wanted to know why he would come here all by himself and not tell Yugito about it.

"Where could that damn dragon be?" she asked herself.

A kunai came hurtling towards her from an unknown direction. Mikomi ducked and pulled out her sword in case an enemy came out.

"Show yourself!" she called.

She was greeted to an irritated Bakuto. The dragon host looked anything but pleased when he saw his rival.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Mikomi scoffed and put her sword away.

"I could be asking you the same question" she said.

"Yugito was worried about you when you didn't tell her where you went, so we followed you. I thought a good boyfriend wouldn't keep any secrets from his girlfriend?"

Bakuto just gave her a stern look then looked at Yugito.

"Why did you follow me?"

Yugito bit her lip, but looked serious.

"Because I was worried about you!" she insisted.

"Every year, you just suddenly vanish for one day and you never tell me. What would have happened if you got hurt or if the Akatsuki got you? We wouldn't know where to find you. I know you want your privacy, and I respect that, but you could have told me where you were going so I would know where to find you if anything happened. We've been a couple for so long and you still don't even trust me"

"That's just lost you a point from the awesome boyfriend chart right there" Zack said.

"You're on thin ice now" Enkidu added.

"Oh, shut up" Bakuto said to them.

"Don't get snippy with us" Mikomi said.

"You could have told us where you were going and then none of this would have happened. We were just curious why you would suddenly vanish like that when you know it's dangerous with the Akatsuki running around"

Bakuto wore a stern looked on his face, but didn't look at them.

"I..had something that I needed to do" he said.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Mikomi insisted.

"Everyone has something to do, but what exactly did you have to do that you had to sneak out of Konoha and come out to this barren wasteland?"

Bakuto didn't say anything to that.

Instead, he simply walked off without even saying anything to them and headed towards the tree that was in the center of the field.

Mikomi was about to protest, but when she saw him nudge his head to follow them, she shut her mouth.

They slowly followed him to the tree until they reached it. There they saw a small grave standing near the foot of the tree reading _Megumi Masaki _on it.

"This is my mother's grave" Bakuto said slowly.

"This is the anniversary of when she passed away. I come here every year to visit her and pay my respects"

Everyone looked stunned and horrified at the same time. They never realized that he would sneak out of the village just so he could see his mother. It was very sweet of him.

Yugito slowly went up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked.

Bakuto looked away with a slight blush on his face.

"I didn't think you would want to hear my sappy story about wanting to go see my mom" he said.

"Plus it's…personal"

Yugito gave him a sympathetic look and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bakuto" she said.

"You could have told me. You should know by now that I support your devotion to your mother. It's really sweet of you. But you could have told me"

"Yeah, I'm sure your mother would love to have met your girlfriend" Mikomi pointed out.

Bakuto didn't say anything, but his blush deepened a little in embarrassment for not thinking that.

Zack smacked his lips when he saw the pastries that Bakuto made earlier on the grave. They smelled so good that it made his empty stomach rumble.

He leaned over to take a bite, but Mikomi bopped him on the nose.

"Don't eat a grave offering!" she snapped.

"If you do, you'll be punished by the gods!"

"But I'm hungry" Zack whined.

Just then everyone else's stomachs rumbled.

"I guess we worked up an appetite" Yugito said.

Mikomi sighed and sat on the ground to go through her backpack.

"Good think I brought us some food" she said.

A tick mark appeared on Bakuto's forehead.

"Don't eat at my mom's grave!" he snapped.

Yugito gave him an apologetic look.

"But we're really hungry" she said.

"We promise we won't make a mess"

Mikomi pulled out a few canned teas and tossed one to Bakuto.

"Besides, I'm sure your mother would love to meet your girlfriend and friends" she said.

Bakuto didn't say anything as he watched his rival pull out a container full of rice balls. And another one full of random food.

He sighed and sat on the small picnic blanket that covered the ground and opened his tea.

"You get any food on this place and I'll bury you in the desert" he warned.

Mikomi gave him a mock salute and handed him a rice ball.

"As if I would defile a grave" she said.

Bakuto just grunted and munched on his food.

Zack scarfed down at least three rice balls before he looked at the offerings that were on the grave. He had never seen anything like it before, so he was curious.

"So what exactly did you make?" he asked.

"They smell really good, but I don't know what they are"

Bakuto looked at his mother's grave for a moment, then closed his eyes.

"They're jelly filled doughnuts" he said.

"They were my mom's favorite. She would always make them with white apple jelly. Nobody could make them as good as she did. White apples are so hard to find that you're lucky if you only found one"

Everyone marveled at the sight of the white apple trees.

"They really are beautiful" Mikomi admitted.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like them"

"I have" Zack admitted sadly.

"Back in Gaia. My old mentor, Angeal lived in a place where white apples would grow. He called them Dumapples because they grew at random times in the season. They were really good, but you can't find them anymore thanks to the mako energy that covers the planet"

His ears went back sadly.

"I really miss him" he said.

Everyone gave the wolf a sad stare. They knew how much he missed his mentor and friend.

Bakuto pulled out a small container containing extra jelly filled doughnuts and handed one to him.

"Here" he said.

"See how this worlds version of white apples taste in comparison to yours"

Zack's face lit up at that and he happily took the doughnut from him.

His tail waged as he tasted the sweet sensation of white apples.

"Now that it what I call good" he said.

Bakuto smirked.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it" he said.

He looked at the rest of the doughnuts in the container, then handed them out to the others.

"Might as well let you guys eat them since you're here" he said.

"Don't want to let it go to waste"

Everyone accepted the doughnuts and took a bite. The taste the they experienced when it hit their tongues sent them into heaven. They had never tasted anything so good or sweet in their life. Even chocolate couldn't compete with the taste of white apple jelly.

"God damn! This is some good shit!" Enkidu said as he swallowed his doughnut.

Yugito nodded as she finished off her doughnut.

"These are amazing, Bakuto" she said.

Mikomi nodded in agreement.

"I can see where you got your sense of taste now" she said.

Bakuto didn't say anything, but nodded, showing he accepted the compliments.

He looked at his mother's gave with a sad look in his eyes.

"I just wish she was here to have them" he said.

"She never got to taste mine before she died"

Mikomi gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe she doesn't have to" she said.

"After seeing all of her son's friends enjoying the special treat he made for her, I'm sure she can just sense how good they are. You don't need to see something to experience it"

Bakuto blinked for a moment before closing his eyes and smirking a little.

"I guess you're right for once" he said.

A tick mark appeared on Mikomi's forehead when she heard that, but she didn't say anything.

For the rest of the day, the five of them talked and ate their little meal together while they paid their respects to Bakuto's mother.

By the time that it was sunset, they started heading back to the village.

"I actually had fun" Mikomi said.

"Who knew that paying your respects to the fallen would be so calming"

Yugito nodded and looked at Bakuto.

"I hope you're not mad at us" she said.

"We were just worried about you"

Bakuto shook his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine" he said.

"I'm sure my mom was glad that she finally got to meet you guys. Thanks"

Everyone blinked at that.

"Did you just thank us?" Mikomi asked.

"Either you're tired or you must be in a good mood because you would never thank us for following you like that"

"Yeah, you'd try to kill us normally" Zack pointed out.

A tick mark appeared on Bakuto's forehead.

"Then consider that as the first and last time that I thank you guys" he snapped.

"Aww, we're just messing with you" Enkidu said.

Bakuto just growled at that.

Mikomi snickered at the scene.

"We need to do this more often" she said.

"Hell no" Bakuto said.

"Once was enough"

Everyone just laughed as they continued to walk.

Even though Bakuto wouldn't admit it, he was glad that his friends paid their respect to his mother. It was as if it helped mend the broken shards of his shattered heart. They would never be the same as it once was, but it would still be whole one day.

However, after this day's experience, he was never going to let them come with him.

Once was enough for him if it dealt with his rival.

Once was enough.

/

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. I thought it was sweet that they paid their respects the Bakuto's mother. **

**Happy Birthday Bakuto-san! I hoped this was to your liking!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Messed up Pizza

Chapter 15: Messed up pizza

**A/N: Here's my April Fools chapter for the story. It's bound to be a little messed up, but that tends to happen with these chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, remember to say a huge prayer for Japan since they need it the most right now. I just think it's horrible to what's happened to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Enjoy!**

/

The term 'revenge is a bitch' was never taken lightly in the Uzumaki household. Everyone tended to do things that caused someone to seek revenge. Sometimes it was funny and sometimes it was serious that everyone would have to hide for their lives.

But every now and then there were the types of revenge that were so messed up that it made everyone wonder if they were smoking something.

One of those moments happened when Bakuto just about had it with his rival.

/

Mikomi walked into the room with a giant basket full of laundry. It was her turn to do laundry for the week, so she was going around gathering everyone's dirty laundry.

"I'm about to do a load of laundry, so last chance to change your underwear"

"I'm good" Naruto said.

Cloud made a face. He knew that Naruto tended to forget to change his underwear and had to be reminded from time to time.

"But I think you should hold off on the washing. I think Baku-teme is taking a shower"

Mikomi raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. I'll go check"

She placed the basket down and headed for the nearest bathroom. The sound of a toilet flushing could be heard.

"That can't be good" Cloud muttered.

Seconds later, Bakuto could be heard screaming from upstairs.

Mikomi came into the room and picked up the basket.

"You were right" she said.

The doorbell rang, noting to everyone that someone was here.

"I wouldn't wait for me to get that" Mikomi said.

Cloud rolled his eyes and got up to answer the door. A delivery man holding up a medium size box stood near the doorway.

"I have a delivery for a Bakuto Masaki" he said.

Cloud signed for the package and brought it in.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Cloud shrugged and placed the package on the table.

"Don't know. It has Bakuto's name on it, so it must be for him"

Moments later, a pissed off Bakuto stormed downstairs wearing nothing but a towel. Part of his body looked really red as if it was burnt from the hot water.

He glared at Cloud, knowing that he would get answers from his rival's sibling.

"Where is that deranged sister of yours?" he growled.

Cloud just gave him a blank stare, showing that his glared wasn't affecting him.

"She doing the laundry" he said.

"Oh, and you got a package. It's on the table"

Bakuto raised an eyebrow and looked at the package that was on the table. When he saw where it came from, a dark gleam flashed through his eyes.

Oh, this was perfect timing. With this little beauty, he could get back at that stupid fox.

"Ok, I have the laundry running, so I suggest that nobody takes a shower" Mikomi said as she came back from the laundry room.

"Thanks for the heads up" Bakuto spat.

Mikomi took one look at him and started to laugh.

"Man, you're as red as a lobster" she said.

"I didn't expect you to get burnt that badly"

A tick mark appeared on Bakuto's forehead.

"I wouldn't have gotten burnt if you didn't pull that little stunt" he snapped.

Mikomi shrugged.

"Well, now you know when to not take a shower" she said.

Naruto just snickered, but shushed when Cloud gave him a look.

Bakuto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This was the last straw for him. He could only put up with so much of his rivals antics. Now it was payback time.

He had a creepy grin on his face as he looked at the package in his hands.

Oh, yes. She was going to pay.

/

Yuffie snickered at the dinner table when she heard about what happened during the day.

"Oh man! That was awesome!" she said.

"Who knew that 'Komi-chan could have such a trouble making side to her?"

"Well, she certainly didn't get it from me" Yuri said.

"I would have done something much worse"

"Hell hath no fury on a woman with a dangerous side" Cid said.

Bakuto growled as she sliced the pizza that he made for dinner. After Mikomi pulled that little stunt on him, she demanded that he make pizza for dinner as well. She was really starting to piss him off today. Not only did she humiliate him, but she was ordering him around like he was her servant. If it had been any other day, he would have snapped at her. But since his revenge had something to do with tonight's dinner, he kept his mouth shut.

Yugito gave her boyfriend a sympathetic smile, but could stop the giggles that escaped her lips every now and then. Even though she thought it was mean of Mikomi to pull that stunt while he was showering, she thought it was funny how he reacted. And she thought she had a bad time when it came to showering.

Kakashi laughed slightly as everyone kept talking about the shower stunt.

"I guess you really do take after Kushina" he said.

Mikomi blushed slightly when she was complimented like that.

Cloud glared daggers at the scarecrow.

"And why the hell are you here?" he hissed.

Kakashi rubbed his head nervously when he felt the murderous intent coming off of the blonde.

"Bakuto invited me for dinner" he insisted.

"He said that I should try this pizza stuff since I've never had it before"

Mikomi raised an eyebrow at that. Why would Bakuto invite her crush over for dinner when she ruined his shower this morning? He should have done something as payback and humiliate her in return, not make her happy by having Kakashi over.

Something was up.

But when the pizza was passed to her, she didn't think much on it. How could she think on an empty stomach?

Tifa wore a nervous grin on her face during the whole conversation. She really didn't think it was nice of Mikomi to do that to Bakuto, even if it was just a joke.

"I'm sure you could have found a different way to see if Bakuto was still in the shower" she said.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt"

Bakuto smirked, finally glad that he had someone on his side.

He cut a slice of pizza that didn't have anything on it and gave it to her.

"Here you go, Tifa" he said.

"I know you don't like mushrooms, so you can have the normal slice"

Everyone ate their pizza in silence for a moment.

Kyoko's eyes lit up as she ate hers.

"Bakuto ni-san, this is really good" she said.

"Yeah. Especially these mushrooms" Yuri said between mouthfuls.

Bakuto's eyes held an evil glint as he heard that.

"They're special mushrooms that you can only find in Kumogakure" he explained.

"They're very rare to come by"

Yugito took a bite out of hers and marveled at the taste. As she was eating, she could have sworn that she tasted something funny, but she just dismissed it as her mind playing tricks.

The group started to notice it as well as they ate more of the pizza. Their heads started to become foggy and they grew tired with each second.

Moments later, they all dropped to the ground like flies.

Bakuto laughed darkly at the sight.

"Now to start phase two with my plans" he said.

He quickly got to work before they would be able to wake up.

/

It felt like hammers were pounding on Mikomi's skull when she woke up the next morning. She had never felt so much pain since she lost to a drinking contest with Yuri a few weeks ago.

She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting the sun that was filtering through the room to blind her. The last thing she needed was her headache to feel worse.

She tried to recall what happened last night, but came up with nothing. All she remembered was having pizza for dinner and that was it. She figured she must have gone to her room since she was sleeping on her bed.

"_I must've had something that knocked me out" _she thought.

She sighed and buried her face into her pillow. She really didn't want to think right now with a headache, so she decided to sleep it off.

Just then, someone's arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her closer to someone's body.

Mikomi's eyes shot open when she heard someone stir a little before going back to sleep.

Slowly turning around, she looked to her right to see Kakashi sleeping right next to her. Her faces was inches from his to the point that if she moved just a little, she would be able to kiss him.

The blood rushed to her face when she realized that she was sleeping with Kakashi. Lots of thoughts ran through her head about this situation. She was very afraid to wonder what exactly happened last night that would cause Kakashi to be sleeping right next to her. She knew they didn't do anything since she was still in her clothes, but that didn't mean everything was fine and dandy.

When Kakashi pulled her closer, she freaked out and let out a high pitched scream.

/

The sound of someone screaming, caused Cloud to wake up with a jolt. He cringed when he felt pain flare up in his head, but he shook it off.

He groaned and looked around to see that he was sleeping in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell?"

He felt someone hugging him and look to see that Naruto was practically spooning him. The knuckle head had a goofy grin on his face as he basked in a dream he was having.

"Sakura…I'll save you" he mumbled.

He rubbed his face against Cloud's chest and giggled like an idiot.

A tick mark appeared on Cloud's forehead as he saw his little brother acting like a moron.

He flicked him hard on the forehead to wake him up.

"Wake up, you idiot" he said.

"And stop spooning me"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up.

"Ni-san? What are you doing in my room?"

Cloud held the bridge of his nose to suppress the headache that was forming in his head.

"We're not in your room, we're out in the hallway" he said.

"And could you please stop spooning me? I find it a little weird that I have to tell you twice"

Naruto looked at his arms to see that they were wrapped around the blonde's middle.

"Aw, and I thought it was Sakura" he pouted.

He rubbed his face against his brother's side.

"But you're really soft. Has anyone told you that you're like a giant teddy bear?"

Cloud groaned and gently shoved Naruto off. He looked around the hallway to see that he was in front of Mikomi's room.

"Why the hell did I end up here?" he asked himself.

Just then, Mikomi came crashing out of her room and slammed her back into the opposite wall. She looked as if she saw a ghost as she looked into her room.

The two blonds looked at their sister with confusion. What was wrong with her?

They got their answer when Kakashi staggered out into the hallway. He had a massive headache and it made him sick when he walked.

Cloud's blood rose when he saw the scarecrow come out of his sister's room.

Mikomi quickly went to Cloud and hid behind him while she peered at Kakashi.

"W-what were you doing in my room?" she asked.

Kakashi blinked a couple of times and was about to say something, but he found the wind knocked out of him as Cloud slammed him up against the wall and pinned his arm against his throat. Murder was written in the Chocobo head's eyes as he stared at the scarecrow.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now" he growled.

Kakashi tried to pry the blonde's arm away from his throat as he gasped for breath.

"I-I have no idea what's going on" he managed to rasp.

"I just woke up to find myself in Mikomi's room"

Cloud scoffed and pressed harder into Kakashi's throat.

"Like I'm going to believe that" he said.

Mikomi ran a hand through her hair in a flustered sort of manner. This was all too much for her in the morning. She woke up to a splitting headache, being held by her crush and having her brother pinning him to the wall. This was not the best way to wake up.

Naruto watched his sister and noticed that something glittered on her left hand.

"Nee-chan, what's that on your hand?" he asked.

Mikomi blinked and held her hand up.

"What do you mean what's on my-"

The color drained from her face when she saw that a silver banded ring was wrapped around her left ring finger. Her wedding ring finger.

Thoughts of last night ran through her head. Just what exactly happened last night? Did she get drunk or something and decided to elope with someone?

She sure hoped not. If she married someone out of drunken stupidity, it would ruin her career.

Cloud saw the ring then held Kakashi's hand up to see a similar one on his as well.

Kakashi gulped when he felt Cloud's chakra level rise up. He wasn't just pissed with him. He was way beyond pissed.

Cloud let him go and started cracking his knuckles.

Kakashi laughed nervously and held his hands up defensively.

"N-now Cloud, I-I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this" he said.

He slowly took a step back when Cloud stepped forward.

"Y-you should know that I would never get married to your sister without your permission" he rambled on.

"I –I mean, I'm not an idiot. T-this is probably just a joke or something to scare you. Heh heh"

Cloud pretty much looked like Sephiroth with the look he was giving him.

"You've got ten seconds to run before I snap your neck" he said.

Kakashi gulped and tried to reason with him.

"Oh come on, Cloud. This has to go be a joke" he said.

"You believe me don't you?"

"Five, four, three"

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice and quickly bolted for downstairs. Cloud didn't hesitate to follow and was hot on his trails.

Naruto laughed at the scene and looked at his sister.

"Kakashi-Sensei looks funny when Ni-san tries to kill him" he said.

Mikomi didn't say anything and quickly ran downstairs. True, she was upset about all of this happening, but there was no reason for her brother to kill Kakashi.

"Ni-san! Wait!"

/

"Get your ass back here!"

Kakashi quickly ran down to the main floor and headed for the door. There was no way that he was going to stay here and let Mikomi's brother kill him.

He went to reach for the door, but Cloud used yellow flash to stand in front of it.

The scarecrow yelped and tired to run away from him.

"Cloud! You're being ridiculous!"

Kyoko and Vincent were passed out on the couch and were woken up by the commotion. Kyoko's eyes fluttered opened to see that she was sleeping on top of Vincent and that her face was very much close to his. The two of them blinked for a second before Kyoko yelped and went to jump off, only to stumble to the ground. Vincent reacted quickly and went to grab her so she wouldn't fall, but he ended up being pulled down with her and landed on top of her. The two of them blushed when they noticed the very inappropriate position they were in.

Kakashi ran behind in the dining room table and stood at one end while Cloud stood at the other. The scarecrow could see how pissed off the blond was with him. And who could blame him? He was acting like any brother should when they find out that their sister possibly got married when they were too wasted to remember it. He could be as mad as he wanted, but that didn't mean he had the right to kill him (even though he had the license to kill).

"C-calm down, Cloud" he stuttered.

"Let's just talk this out. I'm sure there's a very good reason why-"

Cloud hopped over the table so he was on the other side of it.

Kakashi screamed and ducked when Cloud went to wrap his hands around his throat.

"Come on, Cloud! You're acting insane!"

Cloud chased Kakashi around the house again and kept blocking the door whenever the scarecrow tried to head for it.

Naruto and Mikomi made it to the landing of the staircase and watched as their brother tried to kill Kakashi.

Naruto was cheering Cloud on while Mikomi protested.

"Ni-san! Cut it out!" she said.

Tifa came out of the kitchen when she heard all of the commotion and saw what was going on.

"What the hell is happening here?" she asked.

"Ni-san is trying to kill Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said.

Mikomi gave her best friend a pleading look.

"Please stop them. Ni-san will listen to you"

Tifa wore a stern look on her face as she saw her boyfriend try to tackle Kakashi to the ground.

Cracking her knuckles, she walked up to them and quickly pulled Cloud into a headlock while she held Kakashi out of arms length. Cloud tried to struggle a bit, but he stopped when he realized how useless it was. Tifa had a grip of steel.

"Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Mikomi explained what she woke up to this morning and how she had a wedding ring on her finger.

Tifa sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. She was happy that he was so protective of his sister, but he could go too far sometimes.

"You can be too much sometimes" she said.

Vincent and Kyoko listened to the story as well, noticing that they woke up in a similar manner.

"Now that Lady Mikomi mentions it, we woke up with no recollection to how we wound up downstairs" Kyoko said.

"It was like we blacked out too"

Cloud looked at Tifa.

"Did you black out as well?"

Tifa shook her head.

"After I ate dinner, I just watched T.V. for a bit then went to bed" she said.

"I still remember what happened last night"

Mikomi ran a hand through her hair. It seemed that everyone but Tifa blacked out last night after they ate dinner. That was pretty odd, but it didn't solve anything.

"Man! That was some night!" Yuri said.

She came downstairs giggling like an idiot as she did so. When she came down, everyone screamed and had to cover their eyes. Cloud and Mikomi had a vice like grip over Naruto's eyes while Vincent shielded Kyoko with his cape.

It seemed that Yuri changed her outfit last night and came down wearing very revealing lingerie. The medic yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she looked at the group.

"What's eating you?" she asked.

Nobody would look at her, fearing that they would get a heart attack and be scared for the rest of their life.

"C-could you please cover yourself up?" Tifa asked.

"There are children here"

Yuri raised an eyebrow then looked at her outfit.

"Hey! I was wondering where this outfit was!" she cheered.

"Who gives a shit? Cover yourself up!" Mikomi barked.

Yuri huffed and grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped herself up.

"There, better?"

Everyone looked at her while trying to block the images out of their heads.

"Why in the world are you wearing that?" Kakashi asked.

Yuri shrugged.

"I dunno, I just woke up in this" she said.

"Then again, I tend to forget what I did before I blacked out from having narcotics"

Mikomi made a face.

"Did you go into the medicine cabinet again?" she asked.

Yuri made a face.

"No" she said, sounding like a five year old.

"I haven't been in it for 5 years! All I had was mushrooms and that's it!"

Everyone blinked.

Mushrooms?

"Where the hell did you get mushrooms?" Mikomi asked.

"I don't know, but I just remember eating them" Yuri said.

"After many years of doing drugs and narcotics, I've remembered the after taste it leaves. And let me tell you, those were some fucked up mushrooms"

Everyone pondered over this. They didn't remember Yuri ever having mushrooms. Heck, they didn't even know she ate mushrooms.

Kyoko quickly realized where they could have had mushrooms.

"Wait! There were mushrooms on the pizza Bakuto ni-san made!" she said.

She quickly ran into the kitchen and picked up the baggy that still contained the leftover mushrooms.

"See? These were on the pizza"

Mikomi looked at them and made a face.

"I've never seen these kind of mushrooms before"

Yuri took the bag.

"Here, let me see. I know a little thing or two about messed up plants"

She studied the bag for a bit, then suddenly busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Yuri wiped her eyes and showed them the mushrooms.

"Do you guys know what these are?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"These are Spasta mushrooms" Yuri giggled.

"They're these wacky mushrooms that make you black out after you eat them. I used to give these to Jiraiya as payback for pissing me off. They're like mother nature's epic drug"

Everyone paled as they heard this.

They were drugged? That had to explain why no one could remember what happened. They had mushrooms on their pizza. And the only reason why Tifa was fine was because she didn't have mushrooms on hers.

And there was only one person who could have put the mushrooms on the pizza.

"Bakuto!" Mikomi growled.

He must have done this as payback for flushing the toilet on him while he was showering.

"What does Bakuto have anything to do with this?" Tifa asked.

"He put them on the pizza! He made us all black out and do stupid stuff while we were drugged, like getting married without realizing it!"

Mikomi showed them the wedding ring that was on her finger.

Kakashi hid behind Yuri when Cloud tried to strangle him for being remembered about it.

Yuri looked at the ring and laughed.

"It's a fake" she said.

"I think Bakuto put it on you so you would think that you got married while under the influence"

Mikomi looked at her hand in shock.

So she really wasn't married to Kakashi. She was both happy, yet sad at that. Happy because she didn't do something stupid while she was drugged yet sad because she really wasn't married to the man she loved most.

Just then, screaming could be heard from upstairs.

"What the hell?"

Everyone quickly ran upstairs and ran into the room that they heard screaming from. They found Cid tied to a chair watching what seemed like a scary movie, since he looked like he was about to piss his pants from fear.

"Cid? You ok?"

They looked at the TV that he was watching and sweat dropped as what was one the screen. They saw a horror movie alright, but not the ones you would see in theaters. Instead, they found some old home videos of Yuri doing stupid stuff.

"Ugh" Mikomi muttered.

She quickly turned off the TV before Cid died of a heart attack.

The pilot breathed heavily as he tried to get the images out of his head.

Cloud untied him and ushered him towards the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

Cid stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with a shaky hand.

"You tell me" he said.

"One minute, I black out after eating dinner and then the next I wake up tied to a chair watching those sick movies of Yuri. I don't know who did this, but I'm going to wring their necks when I get a hold of them"

"I think we already know who did this" Tifa said.

"We all woke up to strange stuff too and it's all tied to last night's dinner"

"I don't know why Bakuto had to drag us into this as well" Vincent said.

"I guess he just wanted to prove a point that we shouldn't mess with him" Tifa said.

Mikomi cracked her knuckles and headed for the door.

"I'm going to give that dragon a piece of my mind" she said.

Yuri knelt in front of Cid.

"Poor Cid. Do you want a hug?"

She held her arms out to him, but as she did so, she unwound the blanket so everyone could see her outfit.

Cid simply took one look at it and threw up.

/

When Yuigto came around, she found herself in Bakuto's room.

"How did I end up here?"

She sat up in the bed, only to gasp when she saw that she was sleeping on silk sheets with rose petals everywhere.

Candles were lit all over the place, giving it a romantic feeling.

"Oh my" she breathed.

Bakuto stepped from the shadows and gave his girlfriend a loving smile.

"Surprise" he said.

Yugito blushed, but giggled at her boyfriend's display of affection.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special" she said.

Bakuto shrugged and leaned forward to kiss her.

"What can I say? It just comes natural to me"

Just as he was about to kiss her, Mikomi kicked his door opened and glared at him. Her eyes were bright red, showing that she was on the verge of letting Usagi out.

"You're a dead man, you damn dragon" she hissed.

Bakuto mentally smirked, knowing that his blackmail plans had worked.

Mikomi charged at him with claws drawn.

"Die!"

Bakuto quickly side stepped out of the way and had Mikomi go flying out the open window to his room.

He quickly shut it and closed the curtains so she wouldn't interrupt them again.

Yugito raised an eyebrow.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

Bakuto shrugged.

"Who knows? Must be having one of her crazy moments" he said.

He went up to the bed and sat next to her.

"But let's not worry about that" he said.

He cupped her face with his hand and rubbed her cheek.

"For now, it's all about you"

Yugito smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss.

/

And after that day, Mikomi learned to never mess with Bakuto if she was ready to suffer the consequences.

She didn't want to wake up thinking that she got married to Kakashi again and she was sure he didn't want that as well. He almost didn't get to leave her house alive because Cloud pretty much dug a grave for him in the backyard and tried shoving him down the hole.

Needless to say when they say revenge is a bitch, they meant it. You never know when Karma would rear its ugly little head at you and bite you in the ass.

/

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this. It was just another one of those random chapters that I made up while I was on a sugar buzz. And thanks to Bakuto since he came up with the chapter idea.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Sort of Sleepover

Chapter 16: Sort of Sleepover

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. I suffered a case of writers block and focused on my other stories. But since I finally managed to get an idea, I decided to write it out before I forget. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or Naruto; I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Enjoy!**

/

When everyone went on a mission, it was really hard for Naruto. That meant that no one was in the house and he was all by himself. He didn't mind being alone, but after living with a huge family lately it really bothered him. He always felt happy that there were people out there who cared about him because he was himself. They didn't mind that he had a demon sealed up inside of him. They made him feel loved.

So when he heard that everyone was out on a mission today, he couldn't help but feel sad. He would have to be alone. He would have to feel the negative energy that everyone in the village gave off when they saw him. He would feel like the monster that he was.

And that was something he didn't like feeling.

/

Mikomi was practically a wreak as she gushed over Naruto. She felt so guilty for leaving Naruto alone while she and Cloud had to go on a mission.

She pressed her face against his and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry about this!" she cried.

"We'll be home as soon as possible!"

Naruto gave her a weak smile. He knew that his sister hated being away from him for so long. If she had it her way, she would take missions that were around the village, rather than other nations. But Tsunade's word was law, so she had to follow orders.

Cloud ruffled his hair when Mikomi let him go.

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself?" he asked.

"You can always head back to the bar and be with Denzel and Marlene"

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Plus I need to clean my apartment. I should be alright"

Mikomi and Cloud cringed. They hated leaving Naruto by himself. Every time they did, he would go to his apartment and feel miserable for the rest of the day. He really knew how to play the guilt trip on them.

"Do you need cash for dinner tonight?" Cloud asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I have instant ramen in my fridge" he said.

"I should be good for the night"

Cloud and Mikomi looked at each other for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Ok. If you say so"

They both hugged him tightly to the point that Naruto thought that his eyes would pop out.

"We'll hurry back home, we promise" Mikomi said.

"In the meantime, just stay out of trouble and call us if you need us"

Naruto nodded.

"I will" he said.

"Be safe"

He watched as they quickly ran out of the house and headed for their mission.

Naruto looked around at the now empty house. He sighed sadly and picked up his overnight bag before leaving the house himself.

He didn't want to stay in that empty house anymore than he did now.

/

Naruto's mind was in a blur as he walked down the streets. He tried to think of ways to keep himself occupied while he waited for his brother and sister came back from their mission.

"_I guess I can clean my apartment out" _he thought.

"_Who knows how long it's been messy. And I guess I can play a few video games or watch TV. And to top it all off, eat tons of instant ramen until I throw up"_

As he was walking, he failed to notice that he bumped into someone until he did.

He staggered a bit from the impact, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Yuffie cried.

Naruto looked up at the Wutai ninja in surprise.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie blinked a bit before laughing nervously.

"Oh, it's you Naruto" she said.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were just some random guy"

Naruto laughed a little. He always considered Yuffie as his partner in crime. She always knew when to pull a prank of someone and was always successful with it.

He stopped laughing when he noticed Yuffie carrying a traveling pack.

That could only mean one thing.

"Yuffie? Are you going on a mission?"

The Wutai ninja nodded.

"Yep! I just got my orders from Granny Tsunade!"

She too, picked up Naruto's nickname for Tsunade.

"What about you? Aren't you going on a mission?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm heading for my apartment" he said.

"Ni-san and Nee-chan are on a mission and I don't want to stay in the house alone"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Alone?" she asked.

"But I thought someone was at the house"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. Everyone is on missions" he said.

Yuffie's face fell as she heard that.

Naruto quickly put on a fake smile.

"But don't worry about it!" he said.

"I've got plans made already! I'll be so busy, that I won't know when Nee-chan and Ni-san will come back"

He walked off and waved to her.

"See you later, Yuffie!" he said.

"Good luck on your mission!"

Yuffie sluggishly waved back as she saw Naruto walk away.

Naruto sighed as he faced the street in front of him. Even Yuffie was on a mission. It seemed that nobody would be stuck at the house for a while. Which meant he would have to stay at his apartment a lot.

This was going to be a long night.

/

Naruto closed the door when he stepped into his apartment. It had been such a long time since he had been here that dust coated the floor.

Looks like he was going to spend a long time cleaning.

"Home, sweet home" he said sarcastically.

He went over to the window and opened it up. It was so stuffy in here that a little fresh air did the trick.

He leaned against his window sill and looked at his apartment. He almost forgot how tiny it really was. His bed too most of the space in here and there was barely any room for the little table that was in his little kitchen. And he was surprised that he even managed to have a bathroom squeezed into the space.

The village really went out to make him feel welcomed here. They gave him one of the crappiest apartments in the village.

He went over to his bed and flopped onto the mattress. Dust rose up from not being used in a long time. It was still as uncomfortable as he remembered and was as bulky as ever.

Turning to his side, he looked over at his side table where it was littered with pictures. He had his usual Squad 7 pictures with his sensei and teammates as well as a few of Yuri and Mikomi. But the ones that littered the tiny table were of him with AVALANCHE. Ever since they became a part of his life, he took as many pictures with him as he could. He had pictures of when he stayed at Edge. Pictures of him riding with Cloud on his motorcycle. Pictures of them celebrating his birthday. Pictures of him with the whole gang. And of course, pictures of him with his brother and sister.

He picked up a picture frame that contained a picture of him with Cloud and Mikomi. They wanted to take a nice family picture, but Naruto had to be rebellious and painted his face in tribal markings and made funny faces.

He chuckled when he looked at the annoyed faces of Cloud and Mikomi. They were so pissed that he did that. They chewed him out after Yuri took the picture.

Yep, those were the good old days. Sure, his brother and sister tended to be bossy with him and treated him like a child. But at least he knew that they loved him enough that they just wanted to protect him.

He closed his eyes as he thought of them.

He knew that they would be back from their mission soon, but what if they didn't? What if something bad happened to them and they would never come back? Then he would really be alone. Even if Yuri and the others were there for him; his brother and sister wouldn't. He wouldn't have his family anymore.

He clenched his eyes tightly.

"_Nee-chan, Ni-san" _he thought.

"_I don't care how long it takes you, but please come back. Please don't leave me alone"_

His eyes snapped open when he heard someone knocking at his door.

He never got visitors, so who would be bothering him?

Secretly pulling out a Kunai, he tip toes towards the door. He didn't know who was on the other side, but he wasn't going to take his chances.

Gripping the blade tightly, he swung the door open and prepared himself to face his attacker.

However, the person that he saw at the door threw him off completely.

Yuffie smiled brightly as she waved.

"Hey, Naruto!" she said.

She stepped inside and dropped her bag on the floor.

Walking into the apartment, she admired the view.

"So this is what your apartment looks like" she said.

"It's way messier than my room"

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded.

"Yuffie?"

The Wutai ninja giggled.

"The one and only!" she cheered.

Naruto closed the door and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Yuffie smiled.

"I'm crashing at your place!" she said.

Naruto blinked.

Crashing over here?

"But what about your mission?" he asked.

"I thought you had to go on one?"

Yuffie snorted and waved her hand at him.

"I gave it to Reno" she said.

"I've been given missions all week and I needed a break. So, I decided to stay over here!"

Naruto just looked at her stupidly.

She gave up a mission, just so she could stay here?

"But you could have gone to the house" he said.

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"As if" she said.

"You know the rules. The first person who comes back from a mission has to clean the whole house up. I'm not cleaning that joint all by myself. It'll take me hours! So, instead of heading back to the house where I would have to clean, I decided to crash here at your apartment"

She gave him the puppy eyes.

"That is, if you don't want me to" she said.

Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no! It's fine!" he said.

"I'm just surprised that you wanted to stay here"

Yuffie smiled again.

"Ok, good" she said.

"I wasn't going to leave even if you told me too"

She pulled out a sleeping bag and unrolled it.

"Man, I never expected your place to be so small" she said.

"You hardly have room to walk around"

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well now you understand why I don't stay here as much" he said.

"I still have to clean here"

Yuffie pumped her fist.

"Well, I guess I can help" she said.

"This place isn't as nearly as big as the house, so this should be done quickly"

Naruto smiled a little. It was nice that Yuffie wanted to stay here with him. Heck; she even offered to help clean up the place.

There was no way that he would let that offer go to waste.

"Alright! Let's get to work!"

They spent the next half hour cleaning up the place. Naruto was glad that he had someone to help him tidy up him apartment. Now he wouldn't have to spend half of the day fixing everything up.

By the time that they were done, it was already dusk.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. He smiled when he saw how clean the apartment was. Not a single speck of dust was seen and the floors were so shiny that you could see your reflection on it.

Yuffie smiled.

"Now this places looks a lot better" she said.

Naruto nodded and put a dirty rag in the basket of dirty clothes.

"This should stay clean for about a month or two" he said.

Yuffie snickered at that.

"My room stays this clean for only a week" she said.

The two of them laughed for a bit until their stomachs growled.

"Looks like its dinner time" Yuffie said.

Naruto went into his little kitchen and pulled out several cartons of instant ramen.

"I was going to save this for a special occasion, but since I have company, I guess now's the best time for it"

Yuffie laughed when she saw how much ramen he had.

"Wow, 'Komi-chan was right. You are nuts about ramen"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey! Ramen is good!" he said.

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it"

Yuffie held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry" she said.

"Didn't know you were so into your ramen. But then again, your name is Naruto" (A/N: for those of you who don't know, 'Naruto' are little fish cake like pieces that they put in ramen. Or at least that's what I've heard.

Naruto just opened up the containers and poured hot water into them.

"Ramen is easy to make and doesn't make a big mess" he said.

"Plus, it's really tasty"

Yuffie laughed as she sat near the tiny table. She was surprised that two chairs could fit in the tiny kitchen.

"_This place is way too tiny for someone as hyper as Naruto" _she thought.

Naruto brought the ramen over when it was ready and handed Yuffie a cup while he took the other.

"As much as I prefer freshly cooked ramen, there's nothing wrong with the ones in the cup" he said.

"Even if they taste like Styrofoam"

Yuffie laughed and broke her chopsticks in half before devouring half of the noodles in the cup. Naruto did the same and finished his first cup in less than a minute. The two of them laughed and enjoyed their meal. Yuffie would make funny faces using her chopsticks while Naruto would just laugh at her.

Naruto smiled as he opened his tenth ramen cup. He had expected spending the day all by himself, but instead, he spent it with Yuffie. He didn't know why she suddenly decided to skip her mission, but he was grateful of her.

"Thanks for this, Yuffie" he said.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked between mouthfuls.

Naruto chuckled a little.

"I meant staying here with me" he said.

"I know you had a mission, but it made me happy that you skipped it just so you could be with me. You didn't have to, but it means a lot to me. Thanks"

Yuffie swallowed the noodles and gave him a goofy smile.

"Aw, don't be like that" she said.

"You're one of my best friends. Of course I would hang out with you. Who else would help me pull pranks on Cid?"

She smiled softly for a moment.

"And besides, I owe your sister a lot" she said.

"She was the first person to tolerate me, even though I tend to be obnoxious. She showed me that it's alright to be me, so long as it makes me happy. She was my best ninja buddy"

She smiled brightly.

"And since you're her brother, that makes you my second ninja buddy!" she cheered.

"I'm able to be myself around you and I don't have to get a lecture about it. That's what makes me happy"

Naruto looked stunned. He didn't know Yuffie could be so compassionate.

He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if hanging with me makes you happy, then feel free to do it" he said.

Yuffie pumped her fist.

"You damn right I will!" she said.

"Now let's kick this night off with some TV!"

Naruto cheered and turned on his TV so they could watch some movies.

/

"Sorry you have to sleep on the floor, Yuffie"

Yuffie just waved it off and she got into her sleeping bag.

"It's cool" she said.

"I always slept on an air mattress back at Seventh Heaven. This is nothing"

Naruto adjusted his sleeping cap and lay on his side.

It had gotten pretty late and the two of them became really tired. They wore themselves out by eating loads of ramen and watching comedy films.

Yuffie yawned and flopped down in her sleeping bag.

"If skipping missions are going to be like this, then I have to do this more often" she said.

Naruto laughed a little before he yawned.

He looked at his clock to see that it was one in the morning.

"I wonder where Nee-chan and Ni-san are?"

Despite all of the fun he had, he was still worried about his brother and sister. They still didn't come back from their mission, so he wondered if they were ok.

Yuffie waved her hand at him.

"They're fine" she said.

"Cloud is stubborn like a mule. He won't let anything happen to Mikomi or himself. We'll see them in the morning"

Just then, a knock came from the door.

"Who the hell could that be at this time?" Yuffie asked.

She pulled out her giant shuriken and crept to the door. Peering through the eye hole, she gasped when she saw who was on the other side and quickly opened it.

Cloud and Mikomi stumbled into the room looking tired and worn out. They looked like they ran a marathon to get here.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and ran to them.

"Nee-chan! Ni-san!"

He hugged them tightly which they returned with equal force.

Mikomi rubbed her face against his while Cloud ruffled his hair.

"We're so sorry we took so long" Mikomi said.

"We came back as soon as we could"

Naruto lead them to the kitchen where they sat at the table.

Cloud rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked like he was fighting to stay awake.

"Were you ok by yourself?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I was fine, but I wasn't alone" he said.

"Yuffie is staying over"

That was when the two of them finally noticed the Wutai ninja.

Yuffie smiled and waved to them.

"Hi!" she said.

"Boy, you two look like crap"

Mikomi blinked a little.

"Yuffie? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yuffie giggled.

"I came to keep Naruto company" she said.

"I just couldn't leave him alone, so I decided to sleepover here"

Mikomi and Cloud looked at each other for a moment before looking at Yuffie.

"You would really do that?" Mikomi asked.

Yuffie nodded.

"Of course!" she said.

"Naruto is my friend too! I'm willing to hang out with him"

Mikomi smiled tiredly. It made her happy that her friends thought so highly of Naruto.

Cloud stifled a yawn and rest his head on the table.

"That's good" he said.

Next thing they knew, he was out like a light.

Mikomi soon followed after and was snoring like a long on the kitchen table.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw his siblings passed out in his kitchen.

Yuffie pulled out a few blankets and covered them with it.

"We'll leave them alone for now" she said.

"I'm getting tired anyway"

Naruto nodded and yawn. It was a long day, even though he just hung out with Yuffie.

Yuffie climbed into her sleeping bag while Naruto hoped into bed.

The ninja looked at Yuffie for a moment.

"Thanks for today, Yuffie" he said.

Yuffie smiled and pumped fists with him.

"Hey, we're friends" she said.

"We can do this all of the time"

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

He thought that he would spend his day being alone. But Yuffie fixed it by staying over at his place.

It made him feel great that he had such awesome friends.

/

**A/N: I figured since we don't see a lot of Yuffie, why not do a chapter with her in it.**

**I hoped you guys liked this. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	17. A birthday worth remembering

Chapter 17: A birthday worth remembering

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my dear Friend, Yumi Tenshi, since it's her Birthday! **

**I hope you like this Yumi-san and Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I own My oc's while Yumi owns hers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Itachi was never fond of his birthday. He always thought it was another day. And after everything that he did to his clan, he didn't think he deserved to celebrate.

Why celebrate your life when you ruined and destroyed so many others?

He knew that he had no choice when he killed his clan. If he didn't, another war would break out. But that didn't stop him from thinking of himself as a monster.

If only he could go back into the past and live like he used to. One that was void of war and conflict.

He figured he would spend his birthday by staying in bed, but someone else had something in mind.

He smirked when he felt Yumi lean over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi" she said.

Itachi smiled softly at his girlfriend.

Even though he felt like a monster for what he had done, it was nice to know that there was someone out there who thought otherwise.

Yumi was his reason for sanity.

Itachi cupped her face in his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Thanks, Yumi" he said.

Yumi smiled softly.

Only when she was alone with him, would she show her true self. Nobody knew her like Itachi did.

She sat and looked at her boyfriend who was still laying down. She knew that he was planning on spending his birthday sleeping in, but she was going to have none of that.

He gave her a wonderful birthday last year, so now it was her turn.

She got up from bed and started pulling him up.

"Come on you. Get out of bed"

Itachi groaned as Yumi pulled them towards their closet and started pulling out clothes.

"I really don't feel like doing anything, Yumi" he said.

Yumi rolled her eyes and just threw some clothes at him.

Since Pein gave Itachi a day off for his birthday, that meant he could spend it however he liked.

"Sleeping in and doing nothing is not a good way to celebrate your birthday" she said.

"Besides, I already made plans for us"

Itachi raised an eyebrow and he put on his fishnet shirt.

"Plans? What plans?"

Yumi shrugged.

"Just some things to do for your birthday" she said.

"I wasn't going to let the rest of the guys ruin it by giving you a party and getting drunk. I know how much you hate parties"

Itachi resisted the urge to shiver. He was grateful that Yumi avoided having a party. He could still remember when Deidara and Hidan got drunk and decided that they should take their clothes off.

Yumi put on normal civilian clothes and looked at Itachi.

"Hurry up. We have a lot do to today and it won't get done until you get dressed"

Itachi sighed and put on the rest of his clothing.

Sometimes Yumi's true personality gave him whiplash.

/

"Why exactly are we here?" Itachi asked.

They were walking through the streets of a local village. Both of them were wise enough to wear a disguise since they didn't want to risk the chance of anyone noticing them.

Yumi smiled a little as she led him to a small restaurant.

"Because this is where we're going to start of celebrating your birthday" she said.

Itachi sighed as they went inside and sat in a booth. His mind seemed to be somewhere else as Yumi ordered their breakfast for them.

It had been such a long time since he celebrated his birthday. And even when he did celebrate it, it wasn't really fun. Being in the Uchiha clan meant you didn't have a lot of time having fun. It was always do your missions properly and grow stronger. His parents would always throw him a small dinner, but that was it. There were no parties, no friends coming over, no joy. It was always a formal thing.

It made him wish that he wasn't born into the Uchiha clan and just had a normal family. He always had Yumi to fill the void in his heart, but he wished that he had parents and siblings that could do that as well.

Yumi waved her hand in front of his face to gain his attention.

"Hey, your food is here" she said.

"You should eat it before it gets cold"

Itachi blinked a bit to pull himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right" he said.

He looked down at his plate and saw that he was given miso soup with cabbage in it and rice balls that were stuffed with seaweed.

His favorite foods.

He looked up at Yumi to see her smirk slightly as she sipped her fruit drink.

"It's your birthday, so you should eat your favorite foods" she said.

Itachi smiled softly.

Or course Yumi would remember the little things about him. Like his favorite foods.

He picked up a rice ball and ate it.

"Thanks, Yumi" he said.

Yumi smiled and placed her hand over his free one.

"Any time" she said.

The two of them ate a nice breakfast before they went out.

/

For the rest of the day, the two of them simply walked around town and went to a couple of shops.

Yumi let him pick out scrolls that he thought would be helpful for him and bought them. Itachi always said that she didn't need to get him anything, so she settled with just buying his things. He always did it for her, so she could do it for him.

Itachi enjoyed the peace that this village provided. He could tell that no one had suffered pain and hardship like Konoha did. It seemed that not all villages relied on ninjas.

Yumi saw him lost in thought and knew what he was feeling. There were times when he told her that he wished that he was never born as a ninja or lived in a village dedicated to fighting. He would always talk about what it would be like if he wasn't born in an era that was dedicated to war and bloodshed. An era where he didn't have to see his loved ones die.

An era where he could be normal for once.

She gently grasped his hand with hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on" she said.

"It's time for your next birthday gift"

Itachi just nodded and let her take him to who knows where. He would let Yumi take him anywhere really if it meant it would get him out of this mood he put himself in.

/

Yumi brought him to a forest that stood near the outskirts of the village.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's choice of location, but decided it was best to not ask her motives.

Yumi pulled out a sash from her pocket and held it out to him.

"Alright you, put this on" she said.

Itachi looked surprised, yet confused at the same time.

Why would Yumi want him to put on a blindfold?

"May I ask why?" he asked.

Yumi smirked a little.

"Because your next present is a surprise and I don't want you to see it yet" she explained.

Itachi was about to say something about blindfolding a ninja, but Yumi just wrapped the blindfold across his eyes and pushed him forward.

"You know, you really have a lot of nerves to be doing this to me" he said.

"I could kill you very easily"

Yumi just snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that" she said.

Itachi sighed as Yumi led him further into the forest. He didn't know what to expect from this, but he just went along with it.

Anything to make Yumi happy.

When they got further into the forest, Yumi stopped.

"Are you ready for your present?" she asked.

Itachi nodded.

Yumi went up next to him and pulled the blindfold away.

"Happy Birthday Itachi"

What Itachi saw made him gasp.

There, sitting in the clearing of the forest was a small picnic set for two. It had all of Itachi's favorite foods and desserts set up. There was even a small cake that said 'Happy Birthday' on it.

This reminded him of a time from before he killed his clan.

/

_Flash back._

"_Come on, Itachi! Move it!"_

_Itachi resisted a groan as Mikomi shoved him somewhere. He really didn't know where since Mikomi had the balls to blindfold him and place a chakra seal on it so he wouldn't rip it off._

_Mikomi had been acting really strange this week. She had been a little too secretive and always avoided him whenever he tried to talk to her. _

_He asked Yumi if she knew what was up, but she kept her lips sealed. _

_Women were so troublesome._

_Mikomi giggled when Itachi tripped over a root that was sticking out and had to help so he wouldn't fall._

"_Where the hell are you taking me?" he asked._

"_You're not going to kill me or anything, are you?"_

_Mikomi just laughed._

"_As if" she said._

"_If I tried to kill you, you would just beat me up then kill me for even trying to attempt something so stupid"_

_Itachi rolled his eyes from behind the blindfold._

"_Well, at least you're not that stupid" he said._

_Mikomi sweat dropped._

"_Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically._

_When they got further into the forest, Mikomi stopped._

"_Ok Itachi, are you ready for your birthday surprise?" she asked._

_Itachi cringed._

"_Since it's coming from you, not really" he joked._

"_But I guess I have no choice"_

"_You damn right, you don't" she said._

"_I've been working on this all week, so you're going to like it"_

_Itachi sighed. Sometimes he hated Mikomi's no nonsense attitude. It always gave him a headache._

_Mikomi undid the seal on his blindfold._

"_Ok Itachi, here's your big Birthday surprise" she said._

_She ripped the blindfold off and presented her present._

"_Happy Birthday!"_

_Itachi gasped when he saw the Mikomi prepared a huge picnic with his favorite foods and sweets._

_Yumi laughed a little at her spot when she saw her boyfriend's reaction._

"_Wow, Mikomi. I think you did the impossible" she said._

"_You made the great Itachi Uchiha surprised"_

_Mikomi pumped her fist into the air._

"_Yes!" she cheered._

"_I won the bet with Yuri!"_

_Itachi sweat dropped at his friend's enthusiasm. Was it really that big of a deal that he was surprised?_

_Mikomi laughed and pushed him towards the picnic._

"_So, what do you think?" she asked._

"_I tried to figure out what you would like for your birthday, but since you hate talking about yourself, I thought a picnic would work. I spent this whole week trying to find your favorite foods since I can't cook to save my own life. But I did make the cake though. It's kind of funny that I can make sweets, but not actual food. It's like a ninja knowing how to fight, but he sucks at it"_

_Itachi smirked slightly when Mikomi kept talking non-stop. She always did this when she was really excited or upset about something._

_Yumi laughed a little as she handed Itachi a plate of rice balls._

"_You should have seen her when she asked me what you liked to eat" she said._

"_She was like a kid on Christmas"_

_Mikomi stuck her tongue out at her and ate some dumplings._

"_Hey! You're the only who he talks to, so you were my only hope! Hell, it was even hard to figure out what kind of flavor I should make for his cake!"_

_Yumi sighed waved her off in a joking matter and sipped on her fruit drink._

"_I'm only teasing" she said._

"_I thought it was really sweet that you wanted to do this for him"_

_Mikomi smiled as she shrugged._

"_Hey, you two are my closet friends and still hang out with me, even though I'm a Jinchuriki" she said._

"_And since you still celebrate my birthday, I wanted to do the same for you"_

_Itachi smiled as he ate a piece of shushi._

"_This was really sweet of you, Mikomi" he said._

"_Thank you"_

_Mikomi nodded._

"_I thought it was better than having a formal, crappy dinner with your family" she said._

"_Plus, you get cake!"_

_Itachi laughed a little._

"_Yes, I can see that" _

_They talked about random things as they ate. All of them enjoyed each other's company and loving the fact that they could actually be normal teenagers and not have to worry about being ninjas or doing missions._

_Itachi had to admit that Mikomi made a nice cake. She wouldn't be considered a five star chef, but it was still good considering it was her._

"_I hope you had a good birthday, Itachi" Mikomi said._

_Itachi nodded as he smiled softly._

"_I did" he said._

"_And I think this was one of the greatest gifts that I've ever gotten"_

_Mikomi smiled at that._

"_Well, that's my job and I'm sticking to it!" she said._

"_Anything to make my friends happy"_

/

Yumi gave Itachi a gentle look when she saw his expression.

"I wanted to give you something that reminded you of the good old days" she said.

"Back when none of this madness was happening and when the clan wasn't killed"

Itachi took a step forward and looked at the picnic. It looked just like it did on that day. All the food and was set the same way. Even the cake looked the same. Yumi must have worked really hard to make it look perfect and exactly right.

He looked at her softly. He would never show this side of him to anyone but her. She knew what he was really like and why he had to act the way that he did. She was his sanity in this world of war and bloodshed.

Yumi went up to him and cupped his face within her hands.

"I hope you like your present" she said.

"I just wanted to show how much you mean to me and how grateful that you were born"

Itachi closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you, Yumi" he said.

"Even though I don't feel I deserve to celebrate my birthday, at least I know that there's someone out there who finds my life important"

Yumi smirked and pecked him on the lips.

"How about we eat some cake?" she suggested.

"It may not be like Mikomi's, but I'm sure it's just as good"

Itachi chuckled a little.

"Sounds like a plan"

With that, they sat down by the picnic blanket and ate the small cake.

It was a nice reminder for Itachi. Even though he really didn't enjoy his birthday, he was glad that he had someone who was happy that he was alive.

And even though he may have lost a few friends because of his actions, he could still hold onto the memories that they made.

Because that was the greatest gift he could ever ask for.

/

**A/N: I know that I did Itachi's birthday for Yumi's birthday gift, but I promised her that I would do this chapter. And since I didn't have time to post it on Itachi's actual birthday, I thought I would make it as Yumi's gift.**

**I hoped that you all enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Happy Birthday Yumi!**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Typhoon

Chapter 18: Typhoon

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update this story. School and work has been a real bitch to me. That and I had writer's block as well. Terrible, terrible illness. But at least you guys get another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7, I just own my oc's while Bakuto Masaki owns his.**

**Enjoy!**

/

"Ugh! I just picked the perfect day to do laundry" Mikomi groaned.

The Kunoichi thought it would be a good idea to let the laundry dry outside today since she had so much laundry to clean. The only probably was that she didn't realize how windy it was going to be. So instead of relaxing and watching TV while the sheets were drying, she was stuck with making sure they didn't blow away and holding onto them for dear life.

Zack just laughed at her as she ran around the yard like a mad chicken.

"You know Mikomi, there is this new invention called the dryer" he said.

Mikomi glared at him as she folded one of the sheets and placed it in the basket with the others.

"Yeah? Well there's this new invention called a muzzle" she retorted.

Zack just rolled his eyes at her.

"You always turn the simplest things into the complicated ones" he said.

"Why can't you act like a normal person and use what you have?"

"And why can't you act like a normal animal and not talk?" Mikomi replied.

"Honestly, sometimes you can be so an-"

She was cut off when a sheet blew off one of the clothes lines and hit her in the face. Zack laughed as Mikomi tried to rip the sheet off, but failed miserably.

Tifa came outside and tried to keep her hair out of her face as the wind blew.

"Mikomi, you should come inside" she said.

"I just checked the weather and they said there's a storm coming"

Mikomi couldn't reply since she had the towel wrapped around her head, so Zack had to answer for her.

"Mikomi's a little busy at the moment" he said.

Tifa noticed that her friend was in trouble and quickly helped her get the towel off.

"Looks like you have your hands full" she said.

Mikomi gave her a lop sided grin as she took down the rest of the laundry. Tifa helped her so they could get done faster and so they could get inside.

"I not use the dryer?" she asked.

"It would have made things a whole lot easier"

Mikomi sweat dropped at getting lectured by her best friend.

"I thought this would be easier and I didn't realize we were going to have a storm" she said.

"I like to do things old school"

Tifa just laughed and carried the basket into the house.

"You're weird, you know that?"

Mikomi just shrugged.

"I guess" she said.

"Hey, do you know when Naruto will be back from his mission?"

Cloud shrugged from his spot on the couch.

"Don't know" he said.

"But if that stupid scarecrow that he calls his teacher knows better, he'll have him home before the storm hits"

Mikomi rolled her eyes at her brother's hatred for Kakashi.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Kakashi?" she asked.

"He hasn't done anything to you"

"I have my reasons" Cloud said.

Mikomi just sighed and headed upstairs for a shower.

Tifa picked up her cell phone and started calling everyone. They were on missions, and she didn't want them heading back home when a storm was about to break out.

"I hope they can get somewhere safe until the storm lets up" she said.

"Especially Yuri and Jiraiya. They're off trying to find more info about the Akatsuki"

Cloud flipped through the channels to see if he could find anything good on.

"They'll be fine" he said.

"Sure, they can be a bunch of idiots, but they're strong enough to fend for themselves. I have faith in them"

Tifa smiled fondly at that. Since Cloud was Naruto and Mikomi's foster brother, that meant Yuri and Jiraiya were his godparents. He really didn't show affection towards them like Naruto and Mikomi did, but he respected them enough to consider them his family.

The front door opened to have a soaking wet Naruto and Kakashi come it. Kakashi's usually gravity defying hair was pressed to his face from the rain that was pouring outside.

"Tifa! Ni-san! I'm home!" Naruto cried.

Tifa quickly grabbed a towel and started to dry Naruto off so he wouldn't catch a cold.

"Thank goodness you got home before the storm got worse" she said.

"Yeah, but he should have been home hours ago" Cloud retorted.

He glared at Kakashi, making it seem like it was his fault.

Kakashi laughed nervously and backed away from the blond who was capable of killing him.

"I just wanted to make sure Sasuke and Sakura got home safely" he said.

"They live on the other side of town, so it took a while"

Cloud scoffed.

"Whatever"

Tifa glared at her boyfriend's treatment to Kakashi. She personally didn't see anything wrong with the scarecrow and she found it sweet that he harbored feelings for Mikomi.

She gave him a pleasant smile as she handed him a towel.

"Thank you bringing him home, Kakashi" she said.

"We were worried he would get stuck in the storm"

Kakashi's eye curled to show that he was smiling and started drying his hair.

"It's no problem" he said.

"And I know how Cloud and Mikomi worry whenever Naruto's gone. I just wanted to make sure he got home safe"

Cloud rolled his eyes at the sappy speech.

"_Ass kisser" _he thought.

Kakashi handed Tifa the towel.

"Well, I better be off" he said.

Tifa looked out the window to see the rain coming down hard. She could barely see outside.

"Out in this weather? You live on the other side of town"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm a ninja. I can handle it" he said.

Tifa bit her lip. She knew Kakashi was tough and could handle himself. But she didn't want him to get sick from the rain.

"Why don't you stay here?" she suggested.

"It's bad out and I would feel bad if you got sick from all this rain"

Cloud whipped his head at their direction when he heard that.

"Say what?" he exclaimed.

Tifa shot him a glare before looking at Kakashi.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"You can have a nice hot dinner and can sleep in the extra guest room"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously then looked at Cloud's deadly glare.

"Umm…well…" he said.

"Man, that was a great shower" Mikomi said as she came down.

She was clad in a short fuzzy robe and tried her hair off with a towel.

"Nothing beats a hot shower on a stormy day" she said.

When she pulled the towel away from her face, she paled when she spotted Kakashi standing in her house. She blushed deeply when she realized what she was wearing and wanted to crawl in a hole.

Kakashi took one look at Mikomi's outfit then looked at Tifa.

"I would love to stay the night" he said.

Cloud nearly smashed the remote to pieces in his hand as he growled at Kakashi.

Mikomi went red in the face when she realized that Kakashi was staying the night at her place.

She quickly ran upstairs to get dressed so she could look presentable in front of her crush.

"What's up with Nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Beats the hell out of me" Zack said.

Tifa led Kakashi into the kitchen for a hot drink while Cloud formed out a plan to keep the scarecrow away from his baby sister.

/

"Tifa, why is Mr. Kakashi here for dinner?" Marlene asked.

Tifa placed the plates on the table while Denzel put the silverware down.

"Because it's really bad outside and he was nice enough to bring Naruto home" she said.

Marlene nodded in understanding. She liked Kakashi since he made Mikomi smile.

"But Cloud doesn't look too happy about it" Denzel said.

Tifa sweat dropped.

"Cloud doesn't like any guy who tries to get close to Mikomi" she said.

Marlene giggled.

"He acts like a dad instead of a brother" she said.

Tifa laughed a little too.

"Yeah, he does"

Since it was just seven of them in the house, Tifa made a big dinner for all of them to eat. She made hamburger patties along with ramen, fried shrimp and egg rolls. When the last of the food was put on the table, she called everyone over.

"Dinners ready so dig in"

Mikomi dressed in a pair of baggy pajama pants and a black t-shirt. They were technically Cloud's pajamas since the blond felt that her pajama's were way to skimpy to wear around the house. Especially since Kakashi was staying the night.

Said blond made a beeline to the table and made sure he was sitting in between Kakashi and Mikomi. He decided if the scarecrow was going to be staying in his house, he would keep an eye on him at all times. Even if that meant he had to sleep on the couch in the living room. He was the man of the house so it was his job to keep everyone safe.

Naruto was a little freaked out that his Sensei was staying over for the night, but tried not to think about it. Maybe he could teach him a few tricks so he could be stronger than Sasuke?

Nobody really talked at they ate. Denzel and Marlene chatted with Mikomi while Naruto tried to steal food from Cloud's plate.

Tifa looked at Kakashi's plate and saw that he didn't touch anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Kakashi blushed a little.

"Oh, I'm fine" he said.

Naruto looked at his sensei and wondered if he would be able to see his face.

"_I need to keep a close eye on him" _he thought.

Cloud was doing the same thing, only making sure Kakashi didn't pull anything. He noticed the looks Kakashi was giving to his sister and he didn't like it.

Zack was whining as he sat next to Mikomi.

"Feed meeeeeee!" he said in a weak voice.

Mikomi glared at her pet.

"You have food in your bowl" she said.

"Go eat it"

"But its crappy dry dog food" Zack whined.

"I want meat!"

"Don't swear in front of the kids" Tifa snapped.

Denzel shrugged.

"We've heard worse from Yuri and Cid" he said.

"And Onee-chan from time to time" Marlene added.

Cloud glared at his sister, who only laughed nervously.

"I didn't know they were around" Mikomi insisted.

Cloud just rolled his eyes and went back to eyeing Kakashi.

/

When it was time for bed, Kakashi decided to sleep downstairs on the couch. It could have been that he felt weird to be sleeping in Mikomi's home or it could have been that he feared Cloud would kill him in his sleep.

He thought he would have the living room all to himself, but he was sadly wrong when he saw Cloud take up the other couch.

"Tifa and I had a fight" he plainly said.

He knew that was a lie, but he didn't say anything, fearing for his own life.

Mikomi was a little sad because she thought she would have a chance to be close to Kakashi.

"_At least he's sleeping under the same roof as me" _she thought.

She looked at Zack.

"Make sure Ni-san doesn't kill him" she said.

Zack's ears went back. He was hoping to sleep with her, but now he was stuck with babysitting duty.

"Fine" he mumbled.

When everyone went to sleep, Cloud stayed wide awake. He was a light sleeper anyway, so he didn't care that he would be losing a couple of Z's. He simply watched as Kakashi slept on the other couch and made sure that he didn't move at all.

"_If he even thinks about moving in his sleep, I'll snap his neck" _he thought.

"You know you're over reacting, right?" Zack whispered.

"Shut it" Cloud replied.

When it was near two in the morning, Cloud started to feel his eyes grow heavy.

"_I gotta stay awake" _he thought.

When eyes finally closed, he fell asleep.

Just as he fell asleep, Kakashi woke up and got up from the couch.

Zack noticed this and quickly nipped Cloud on the hand.

"Scarecrows up" he whispered.

Cloud's hand shot out as Kakashi past him and latched onto his hand. Kakashi jumped and laughed nervously.

"I was just going to the bathroom" he said.

His reply was Cloud flinging him to the floor without even looking at him.

"You're a ninja, you can hold it in" he said as he rolled over.

"Besides, the bathroom is the other way, shit head"

Kakashi sighed in defeat and went back to his spot on the couch.

It was a long night for the two of them.

/

Kakashi thanked Tifa for her hospitality the next morning.

"I will forever be grateful for this" he said.

"Think nothing of it" Tifa said.

"You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like"

Kakashi secretly looked at Cloud, who was cracking his knuckles, as if daring him to stay another night.

"Nah, I'm fine" Kakashi quickly said.

"I need to feed Pakkun anyway"

He quickly left the house and ran back to his apartment.

From now on, he told himself, if there's storm then just stay home. Because there were worse things than a little bit of rain.

There was Cloud.

/

**A/N: I know it wasn't much, but I wanted to get a chapter out.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja ne!**


	19. Snowed in

Chapter 19: Snowed In

**A/N: Hey everyone! Since the Holidays are near, I thought I would do a little winter special again for you guys. And what better way to write this than to have our favorite messed up sibling trio in it? **

**Also, I have a fanclub started for the KUA series. If you have a Deviantart account and you want to join, just let me know and I'll sign you up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy 7; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

"Have I ever told you how much I hate snow?" Mikomi asked.

"About a dozen of times" Cloud said dully.

Mikomi huffed, watching the air escape her lips from the cold air.

"Well, I'm saying it again. I hate snow"

Cloud just rolled his eyes and carried his bundle of grocery bags.

Naruto was running short on supplies for his apartment so he and Mikomi decided to restock everything for their little brother. It left a huge dent in their wallets, but they would rather that their brother was provided for the times that he stayed in his apartment then let him starve to death.

Naruto kicked a bit a snow from the ground as he walked. He was happy that he got to spend time with his brother and sister. Even though he annoyed the hell out of them and they always scolded him, at least he knew that they loved him a lot.

"Man, I can't wait to stuff my face with all that ramen you guys got" he said.

Mikomi gave him a harsh stare.

"You are not eating all this ramen that we got you" she said.

"This is suppose to last you for a month, not for a day"

"I thought we told you this last time" Cloud added.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Oh, right" he said.

The two older siblings just sighed. How they were able to deal with this knuckle head was beyond them.

Mikomi was used to it since she was with Naruto since he was born. But it seemed that poor Cloud got suckered into this family. The once, distant, emotionless Cloud vanished when he meet the super energetic Naruto.

Sometimes Cloud wished that he could be his old self, but he wouldn't trade his brother and sister for anything. They actually made him feel like he could protect someone and that he wasn't alone.

He needed them just as much as they needed him.

Mikomi shivered as the wind picked up.

Since it was winter, she was forced to change her outfit and had to wear long sleeve shirts instead of her tube top and a heavy trench coat. She even had to wear boots instead of her nice high heeled shoes.

Cloud changed his outfit too by adding an extra sleeve to his outfit and wearing a scarf around his neck.

When they reached the apartment units, Naruto pulled out his keys and opened his door so they could come inside.

They placed all of the groceries on any space that they could find. Since the apartment was so small, they had to put them on the table as well as the counters and the floor.

Naruto sat on his bed and took off his shoes while his brother and sister put the groceries away.

Mikomi made a face when she opened the fridge to find half of the contents inside were expired.

"Naruto, when was the last time that you emptied out your fridge?" she asked in disgust.

Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe two months ago?" he replied.

Mikomi just groaned and started throwing stuff out. She almost gagged when she picked up a carton of milk, only to find out that it was chunky and smelled sour.

"God, you're worse than Yuri sometimes" she said.

Naruto made a face.

"Am not! I don't leave all of my underwear out in the open for people to pick up"

Cloud looked at the dirty clothes that were all over the place.

"Oh really?"

Naruto sweat dropped and quickly pick up his clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"That was just from this morning" he said.

"Right" Cloud said dully.

"And I'm sure the half eaten food that was left in your room in the bar was also from this morning also"

Naruto just sweat dropped. He could never get away with anything while his brother was around.

The snow was starting to come down fast. Cloud peered through the window to see that the streets were covered with an inch or two of snow.

"Looks like it's really coming down" Cloud said.

"Let's hurry up before it gets any worse out there"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Mikomi said.

She finished putting the last of the groceries away and started cleaning up the apartment a little.

"Why do I always have to clean up your apartment?" she whined.

"Because you're so good at it" Naruto said.

Mikomi glared at him and threw a handful of his dirty laundry at him. Naruto retaliated by throwing laundry at her. Soon a laundry war broke out between the two siblings.

Cloud held the bridge of his nose. Every time they were in the same room, they had to start a fight. It made him wonder how the lived with each other before he came along.

He got in between them and stopped the fight.

"Alright, enough you two" he said.

"We need to get back to the house before the snow gets worse"

The two of them broke it off.

"You have a point" Mikomi said.

"And with buildings these old, any sudden movement could cause the snow to slip off the roof"

"Well don't fight and you won't have a problem" Cloud said.

Naruto made a noise.

"Oh please" he said.

"I always make a ruckus around here and it doesn't cause anything. Here watch"

He went over to one of the walls and punched it.

"See? Nothing happens"

Just then, the snow from the roof slid off and landed near the front of the building.

"That's not good" Mikomi said.

"Please tell me it didn't block the door"

Cloud left the apartment to go check while Naruto and Mikomi bickered.

"If we're trapped in here, you are so dead" Mikomi hissed.

"I didn't mean it!" Naruto insisted.

"This never happens"

"Well you just jinxed it by acting out" Mikomi said.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Will you two shut up?" Cloud said.

He came back into the apartment looking anything but pleased.

"The doors covered by snow" he said.

"It looks like no one will be able to get out"

Mikomi became frantic.

"No, there has to be a way" she said.

"There's still the window"

She went to the window and tried to pull it open, but found it was frozen shut.

"We're trapped!" she cried.

Cloud rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hang on, I'll call Vincent" he said.

"He can melt the snow for us"

He dialed the Turk's number and waited for him to respond.

"Hey, Vincent, it's me Cloud. Are at the house? We're kind of stuck at Naruto's apartment and we need you to get us out"

It was hard to tell what Vincent was saying on the other line, but from the sound of it, it wasn't good. Cloud's face fell a little as Vincent continued to talk.

"Well, what time will you get back?" he asked.

Vincent gave him a time.

"Alright. Try to get here as fast as you can. Thanks"

He closed his phone and sighed.

"He's stuck in Kalm at the moment" he said.

"The earliest he can get here is tomorrow morning"

Mikomi's face fell.

"So we're basically stuck here for the night?"

"Looks like it" Cloud said.

"Yay! I get have a sleep over with you two!" Naruto cheered.

Cloud and Mikomi gave him a look.

"There's nothing fun about this situation" Mikomi.

"We're stuck in an apartment that's fit for one person while it's freezing cold out. There's only one bed here"

"Oh, don't be so down" Naruto said.

"I have a few sleeping bags for my missions"

He went over to his closet to get them out. He opened the door, only to have a mountain of junk come crashing down on him.

Cloud and Mikomi sweat dropped at the sight as they watched him struggle to get out and pull out a set of sleeping bags.

"Got 'em!" he cried.

"You're cleaning this when we get out of here" Mikomi said.

Naruto poked his head from the pile and produced two sleeping bags.

"Here, you can use these" he said.

"I had to get them washed since I spilled ramen on them before, so you should be fine"

The two siblings gingerly grabbed the sleeping bags and looked at them dully.

This is not how they wanted to spend their day.

Naruto quickly went into the kitchen and started pulling out some food that Mikomi put away earlier.

"Let's go out and have a huge meal tonight" he said.

"Since we just bought groceries, we should be fine"

Mikomi sighed as she hung her head in defeat.

"Looks like I'll be buying more groceries tomorrow" she said.

Cloud just ruffled her hair.

"Just try to enjoy tonight" he said.

"You might as well anyway since we're stuck here"

Mikomi sighed again.

"I just hope he knows how to cook food other than ramen" she said.

Cloud cracked a rare smirk.

"I guess we'll just have to see"

/

"Man, this is awesome" Naruto said.

"We hardly have a dinner together like this"

Mikomi shrugged as she munched on a piece of fried shrimp.

"Yeah, it is" she said.

"With all of the missions that Tsunade is pushing down our throats, we hardly have any time to chill out and relax like this as a family"

Naruto grinned as he picked up a piece of barbecued pork.

"I know!" he said.

"I miss spending time with both of you. I mean, sure I get to hang out with either one of you when you're free from missions, but it's not the same. I want to be with my brother and sister, not just one of them"

Mikomi ran a hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Well, we're here now"

Cloud nodded.

"And we'll never leave your side"

Naruto smiled at that. Even though he felt alone and isolated thanks to the nine tailed fox, he still felt loved by his brother and sister.

He didn't care if the whole world hated him. As long as he had his brother and sister's love, then he would be alright in the world.

A ninja needed a reason for living and his reason was his siblings. He wanted to make them proud and feel honored that they had him for a brother.

Cloud looked at the time and saw that it was time for bed.

"Alright. Let's get these dishes cleaned up so we can go to bed" he said.

"Vincent will be here first thing in the morning, so we need to get up early"

Mikomi rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir" she said sarcastically.

Cloud placed the dishes in the sink to be cleaned in the morning and went to his sleeping bag that was near Naruto's bed. Having lived with the Chocobo head for quite some time, Naruto mastered his brother's sleeping arrangements perfectly. Since he was a protector at heart, that usually meant he always slept near the edge of the group. There was always a less chance of his loved ones being in danger and if someone were to get hurt, he would be the one to take the hits.

Naruto jumped on his bed and pulled the covers over him. His signature goofy sleeping cap rest on top of his head so that his naturally messy hair couldn't get any messier.

He peered over the bed to see his brother and sister settled in their sleeping bags. He felt bad that they had to sleep on the floor; they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Night, Nee-chan, Night Ni-san" he said.

His two older siblings said their goodnights to him and went to sleep.

It was rather creepy as they slept. Usually when they lived in the house they would hear everyone else sleeping and snoring away, but here, it was dead silent. It was like the whole world was fast asleep.

Mikomi snuggled further into her sleeping bag. She couldn't really sleep since she didn't have Zack and Red Xlll with her. They usually slept on her bed with her and doubled as stuffed animals. She always had to cuddle up with something as she slept.

And she highly doubted that Cloud would allow her to cuddle him as if he were a teddy bear.

The sound of sheets moving and the bed creaking caught her attention.

Naruto carefully stepped over his sister and snuggled in between Cloud and Mikomi.

"I can't sleep in bed when I know you guys are on the floor" he said.

He sandwiched in between them and was soon basked in their warmth and protection. Mikomi wrapped her arm around her while Cloud simply placed his hand on his shoulder.

Now that the sleeping arrangements were solid, the three of them fell asleep, feeling safe with being so close to each other.

/

_Tap tap_

Cloud scrunched his eyes as the sun's light filtered through the window. Even though it was bright out and made it impossible for him to go back to sleep, the sound of tapping made him alert.

_Tap tap_

Cloud propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the window to see Vincent. The Turk was perched on the railing of the little apartment and looked extremely annoyed for being outside in the cold at such an early time in the day.

Knowing that they were finally getting out of the apartment, the chocobo head woke his brother and sister up so they could get ready.

"Guys, Vincent's here"

Naruto and Mikomi groaned as they slowly woke up.

Cloud went to the window and with great force was able to open it.

"Morning Vincent" Cloud said.

Vincent simply grunted.

"You owe me big time for coming out here at such an early hour" he said deeply.

Cloud stifled a yawn and nodded to show that he understood.

"Just melt the snow and we'll be out of here" he said.

Vincent grunted again and pulled out Cerberus so he could perform his special fire jutsu.

Cloud closed the window and helped Naruto and Mikomi get everything picked up so they wouldn't have to clean the mess and worry about getting stuck in the apartment again.

Naruto watched as his brother and sister bickered while they packed everything up.

Even though they got at each other's nerves and tried to kill each other, it was moments like these that Naruto cherished.

Moments where he could spend quality time with the people he loved most.

His brother and sister.

/

**A/N: I thought this would be a nice holiday chapter for you guys. Since the holidays are about spending time with your family, what better way to show it then to have our favorite siblings spending time together?**

**I hope you all had a nice holiday!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Playing Papa

Chapter 20: Playing Papa

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I'm blaming writer's block. I thought I would to a belated Father's Day chapter seeing as I haven't had time to post it on actual Father's Day. **

**Here's to all the dad and father figures out there!**

**Happy Father's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or Naruto; I just own my oc's. **

**Enjoy!**

/

"God I hate missions" Mikomi complained.

It didn't matter how many times she said it, she always hated missions. She thought that being a ninja would be really fun, but it turned out it was far from it. With the village short on man power, she had to do double missions and do double the paperwork.

Being a ninja sucked.

Jiraiya patted her shoulder in a good manner.

"Aww, cheer up, kiddo" he said.

"At least you're getting paid good money for it"

Mikomi rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yeah and all of that money is going to go towards Naruto's bill at Ichiraku, I just know it"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that" Cloud said.

"I threatened to ground him if he went off with your paycheck again like last time"

Jiraiya snorted.

"Man, you're evil" he said.

Cloud just shrugged as he walked.

"Someone has to be strict with him and I don't see you doing it"

The Toad sage made a face at the insult. Just because he acted childish and wasn't around a lot to look after his godchildren didn't mean he had to be treated like an idiot. It was a stab to his pride.

"Hey! I don't need you saying you're a better person than me!" he declared.

"I'm a god damn sage!"

Cloud just gave his a sour look.

"Like that means anything" he said.

"Last week while you were off doing your 'research' for your trashy novels, I had to train Naruto…when _you _were suppose to"

Mikomi rolled her eyes and groaned.

"_There they go again" _she thought

She knew that Cloud really didn't like Jiraiya and thought of him as an idiot. He found it selfish that a grown man would act like a stupid child and did whatever he wanted when he had two godchildren that needed his help. The Akatsuki were on their tails and they needed all of the protection that they could get.

Bottom line, Cloud thought it was wrong that he had to play the parent when it should have been Jiraiya. He hated people who didn't own up to their responsibilities.

"I'll have you know that I was not doing research!" Jiraiya declared.

"I was doing something totally different!"

Cloud scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What?"

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he didn't have a valid answer.

Cloud just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're just pathetic" he said.

"Even Yuri is more responsible and that's saying something"

Jiraiya made at face at that. It was true that his crazy cousin acted more mature than him when it came to Naruto and Mikomi's safety, but he didn't want it rubbed into his face.

"God, will you two just give it a rest?" Mikomi complained.

"You're giving me a headache"

She was starting to feel sick when the left the inn that they stayed for the night. Jiraiya had ordered sushi for them to eat and she had a feeling that she might have gotten food poisoning.

The two men went quiet but gave each other nasty looks.

The rest of this trip was going to be long and tense.

/

About half way on their return home, Mikomi kept throwing up in the bushes. It seemed her food poisoning was getting worse and she couldn't keep anything in her stomach for very long.

Heck, she almost threw up the water Cloud gave her to drink.

The blond look at his sister sadly and saw how miserable she was. Her face looked pale, she was breaking out in a cold sweat and she kept gagging every step she took.

"Why don't we stop at an inn for the time being?" he suggested.

"I don't think we'll get far with the way Mikomi is now"

Mikomi shook her head but regretted it since she felt like throwing up again.

"Don't worry, Ni-san…I'm fine" she managed to say.

"We're almost there"

Cloud shook his head and took the water bottle from her.

"We need to get you something that will help with your stomach" he said.

He picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Try not the throw up on me" he said.

Mikomi just groaned and snuggled into him more. Man did she feel awful.

Jiraiya looked at her sadly and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Take it easy, kiddo" he said.

"We'll rest soon"

Mikomi just whimpered and closed her eyes. She really wanted this mission to end.

/

She was totally out of it when the made it to the hotel. Cloud was careful when he placed her on the bed, knowing that any sudden movement could upset her stomach. She just whimpered in pain when Jiraiya pulled a blanket over her and fluffed up her pillow.

"Try to get some rest, kiddo" he said.

Mikomi sluggishly nodded and snuggled into the bed.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to find some medicine that will help her out" he said.

Jiraiya looked at Mikomi for a moment. It was his fault that she got sick so he had to fix it.

"I'll help. I know a few places that carry good medicine"

Cloud gave him a doubtful look, but didn't say anything. His sister was sick, so taking care of her was more important than arguing with Jiraiya.

"Don't piss me off. I'm not in a good mood" he said.

The two men left the room to let Mikomi sleep and hopefully feel better.

/

"Ok, I know Mikomi can take certain medications. If she takes the liquid kind she'll just throw up even more and it's the same for some of the pill kind"

Jiraiya watched in amazement as Cloud went over what kind of medication Mikomi would need in order to feel better. It upset him that the blond knew his goddaughter a lot more than he did and that he only knew her for such a short time. He really was acting like a father to her.

Cloud listed off what kind of medicines sounded good for Mikomi to take. Even though Yuri was a medic, some of her medicines tended to make everyone violently ill, so he made a mental note of which ones were bad and which were good.

He turned around when he didn't hear Jiraiya didn't say anything about his idea and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? See a girl you want to flirt with?"

Jiraiya made a face and glared at the blonde.

"No, and my mind isn't always in the gutter" he said.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Could have fooled me" he said sarcastically.

Jiraiya growled.

"Why must you be so negative with me? What have I ever done to you?"

Cloud returned the harsh stare.

"It isn't me, it's Mikomi" he said.

"You're her godfather, so you were suppose to act like one"

Jiraiya crossed his arms. So he was mad that he didn't take care of Mikomi after Minato died? He had some nerve.

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm a bad guardian?" he asked.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" Cloud retorted.

"What do you know about me anyway? What gives you the right to say that I was a bad godfather to Mikomi when you don't know the full story?" Jiraiya snapped.

Cloud just growled.

"Because you left when she needed you the most" he said.

Jiraiya bit his lip. Cloud hit it where it hurt the most and he knew it.

"Mikomi told me a lot about herself when she stayed with us in Gaia" he said.

"She talked about her past, about how her parents died and how Yuri was the one who took care of her. When you came around I asked her if you took care of her as well and she said you shortly left after words. Do you know how horrible that sounds?"

Jiraiya kept quiet as Cloud vented some steam.

"You appear after being gone for so many years and act like you know everything about Mikomi and think you're her best friend. You act like nothing's changed since you've been gone when you know that it has. You think that despite the fact that you left she'll just forgive you and think everything's alright"

Cloud glared at him.

"You want to know why I don't like you? It's because you act like everyone else who claims that they know her but they don't. She doesn't need that, she needs someone who cares about her and has her best interests at heart. She doesn't need a friend, she needs a fatherly figure"

He turned around and stormed away to the nearest clinic shop.

Jiraiya just stood there with a solemn look on his face. It was horrible knowing that a stranger knew his goddaughter better than he did.

/

The two of them didn't say anything as they returned back to the hotel. After Cloud pretty much chewed Jiraiya's ass out, the sage didn't even utter a word.

Cloud didn't know if he went too far with his rant, but he knew that it needed to be said. He cared about Mikomi and wanted to keep her safe. If Jiraiya wasn't going to be a father figure to her, then he would. It was the least he could do for her since she helped him so much.

"I'm just afraid"

Cloud stopped at the sudden statement Jiraiya said. Looking at him, he saw the sage wore a blank look to his usual pervy face.

"I'm just afraid of hurting her" he said.

"I never meant to leave like that, but I felt like I had to. It was the only way to keep her safe"

Cloud gave him a harsh stare.

"How is leaving her alone keeping her safe?" he asked.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and looked at the sky.

"I was always a failure at everything" he said.

"I was never a skillful ninja like Orochimaru or wooing my secret crush. I was an ok writer with regular novels, but they were never as good as my so called 'trashy novels'. The only thing I thought I did good was being a teacher to Minato. He always believed in me and thought I was an amazing teacher. We were such good friends that he made me the godfather as his children. I thought for once in my life I did something that I didn't screw up at the end. It was great until that horrid day"

Cloud didn't need to think hard about what day he was talking about. It was the day that Minato died.

Jiraiya sighed weakly.

"When Minato died, I felt like it was all my fault. I felt like I didn't teach him enough or showed him how to be a better ninja. It was like watching my own child die before my eyes. No one wants to see a family member die in such a way. The one thing that I thought that I did right died horribly. It's true that I was suppose to take care of Mikomi when Minato and Kushina died, but I was so afraid that if I stayed near her then she would suffer as well"

He gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly to the point that it might rip.

"If anything happened to that little girl, I would never forgive myself. That's what I always told myself. I didn't want to leave her, thinking that I was afraid of her, but I didn't want her to suffer. So I left, hoping to find out who was responsible for the Nine Tailed fox attack. I kept in touch with Yuri on occasion, but I wouldn't go back until a found something out. When I did finally came back, I found out that she made friends and that one of them took the extra step to be the father figure that I could never be"

He looked at Cloud seriously.

"You're right, I have been an awful godfather, but that doesn't mean that I never stopped caring about Mikomi" he said.

"Even when I did came back, I knew better than to just suddenly step into the fatherly figure when you were doing a far better job"

Cloud sighed and looked away. Maybe it was wrong of him to jump to conclusions. Jiraiya did care for Mikomi, but he showed it in a different way.

He still didn't like him, but he was able to respect him a little more than he did before.

"I'll admit that I was wrong to chew you out like that" he said.

"But you're still an idiot"

Jiraiya cracked a smirk.

"And you're still an annoying brat"

Cloud just rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Might as well give Mikomi her medicine before she throws up a lung"

"Now that would be interesting to see" Jiraiya said.

Cloud just ignored him and decided to return to his sister before she got worse.

/

"I'm not going to lie, this stuff looks nasty"

Mikomi looked at the medicine that they got her for her food poisoning. It was a green sludge type of a substance that gave off a bad smell.

"I think this will make me throw up instead of preventing it" she said.

Cloud just held the bridge of his nose and pushed the glass in her hand.

"I know it looks bad, but it should do the trick" he said.

"Now drink it up"

Mikomi made a face and shook her head.

"No way!"

Cloud was about to argue with her when Jiraiya stepped in.

"Come on, kiddo. Be a good girl and drink it up"

Mikomi made a face.

"No!"

Jiraiya sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way"

Grabbing her chin, she opened her mouth and forced the medicine down her throat. When it was all in her mouth, he quickly covered it with his hand and kept it there.

"Now swallow" he said.

With much difficulty Mikomi managed to swallow the medicine down without getting sick. She made a face when Jiraiya pulled his hand away and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"That was horrible" she said.

Jiraiya snorted.

"Sorry, but you had to take it" he said.

He looked at Cloud.

"When Mikomi was little, she always hated taking her medicine" he explained.

"It took Minato hours just for her to take it so I would have to convince her to take it or else make her swallow it like I just did. It's one of the few tricks I've learned while being near her"

Cloud just watched as Jiraiya gave Mikomi a glass of water and tried to make her feel better. It seemed that he was wrong when he thought that Jiraiya didn't care enough about Mikomi. He cared about her and loved her in his own way. It may have not been the kind of love that she wanted and needed, but it was still evident. It seemed his thoughts about him changed a little.

But he still thought he was an idiot and that would never change.

/

**A/N: Aww, don't you feel bad for Jiraiya. He wanted to be near Mikomi, but after what happened to Minato he was afraid the same thing would happen to her. He didn't want to jinx her pretty much.**

**At least Cloud is slowly changing his mind on him though. Maybe now he can see him as a godfather rather than an idiot.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
